Affluent & Penniless
by twilight 4eva kitten
Summary: Bella is living off the streets is there anything a mysterious man can do to safe her from a life on the streets
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

My brown eyes were flicking over each bin as I looked for a scrap of food for me to eat, I hadn't eaten in two days and I knew that I was able to go a week without feeling the tummy pains that came with the hunger. I knew where I could get some food but I didn't want to go there as that had bad memories and I would be questions asked that I really couldn't answer nor did I want to.

I saw a man with striking bronze hair just threw out a half eaten hot dog with what looked to be onions and mustard no tomato sauce this man had good taste in food. I ran over to the bin as there was another homeless man who was eyeing off the hot dog. I quickly grabbed it from the trash can before James got to it.

 **A/N** Unbetad and still writing it will post chapters when I can


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

James was a nasty man, he would get violent over food. I was at the receiving end of his strikes over food before so I tried to avoid him as much as possible. But he was not getting this delicious morsel. I took it and ran to the other side of the road. I calmly walked down the street enjoying my spoils, this would tied me over for the next few days.

I walked back to the apartment I lived in, I was lucky as it was fully paid off and in my name, I curled up on the cardboard bed and pulled the thin blanket over my body and tried to fall asleep. I toss and turned for a while before the food in my belly pulled me into restless sleep.

The next morning I woke to a pounding on the door, I got up off the floor and opened the door.

 **A/N** I will be posting this story every tuesday


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"It's time to go, Bella," my neighbour told me as I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep gunk that had formed there.

"Go where?" I asked Alice.

"We're going to get you some new clothes and some food, I'm sure you haven't eaten since the last time I was here," Alice told me.

"No to the clothes, but I will take some food. I did have half a hot dog yesterday," I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. You need food more you are too skinny, Bella," she said to me pulling my arm so that I would move. I followed Alice to her car. We got in and she drove me to the local all you can eat restaurant. After filling up the plates we sat down at a table.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"What have you been up to, Bella?" Alice asked me. I glanced at her before staring at my plate pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

"Not much, mum came to pay some of the bills. I'm still without power and gas but I still have a roof over my head," I told her.

"Well that's good," Alice stated.

"What have you been up to, sister?" I asked her. We were sisters only from our high school sorority.

"Jasper and I have decided to start trying to have a family. That would be the biggest news. Jasper has gotten a new job and we hope that we would make enough money to support us," she informed me.

A/N hope you have a happy easter, how ever you celebrate it


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I'm so excited for you, Alice," I told her thinking back over the last few months. It had been rough since mum had left with Phil who was a second kicker for the New York Jets. I've been told many times that I was unwanted by both my mum Renee and my dad Charlie. I was told that I was an accident but they were pro life. So they kept me and Charlie paid my mum a lot of money, so that she would look after me and allow him to bed a new girl each night. I was told recently that she got four thousand dollars bi weekly. But as I was soon to turn eighteen the money from dad would stop, as that was the agreement between them.

 **A/N** I'm having bad net for the next 11 days will post when I can


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After mum had walked out of the front door, my life had go downhill fast. I had to pay for the school in advance so I had to sell everything but the three set of clothes that I would wash as often as possible whenever a kind person would let me throw them in their load of wash at the local laundromat, but that was never enough but it was working.

I would wear the clothes during the day and air them out while I slept. I had a small clothes line strung up on front of the window at the side of the house that had got broken by the neighborhood kids playing street hockey. They knew I was home alone and struggling so they just came to my door to ask for their puck back not caring that my window was broken. I knew I could do nothing about it. I'm just glad that it was at the end of autumn.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Because of the broken window I would have to deal with the freezing rain and snow that New York City experienced every winter. My clothes that I aired each morning would be cold to touch cool my body so much that my teeth would chatter until my body would warm them up.

I would go to school each day, trying to better myself, to become something better than what my parents had ever wanted for me. I did well in high school, always getting straight A's and left school with a 4.0 GPA. But with every report my mum would just glance at them and sign them as she was required to do, to prove that she had looked at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I didn't have to try had to get my A's, I just coasted through school. I knew that if I did fail my classes mum wouldn't care, she would just sign the card and then go back to sexting her latest bed warmer. I had learnt early to soundproof my room, it only took one Google search to find out that egg cartons would do the best that a young child could get. Which I managed to get from the fast food restaurants around my house. They must have felt sorry for the five year old as the word got round that I was looking for them and they every few days would have a few big bags full of them for me to take.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was a few weeks until I had my room sound proofed from the noises that would come from both mums room and the lounge room. Once mum thought that I was now old enough to learn the birds and bees lesson, thankfully that was at the age of fourteen. She must have had some values, or more likely, was afraid that dad would take me to Forks and stop paying her, basically, hush money. Mum wouldn't do anything to risk that. If word got out, and possibly to CPS, then she could lose me. That was her greatest fear.

Mum never came into my room, so she never saw what I had done to it. The sad thing was, I think she? would have been proud of me for making her life easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

However, a few months shy of my eighteenth birthday, mum had told me to have a life, and to never contact her or Charlie again. As they had done everything they were legally required to do by the law. I was told that I could live in her apartment til I was twenty-five, and then she would either be moving in, or selling it.

There was no other form of discussion on the topic of me, or my life, for the next seven years. The day I was four months shy of turning eighteen. I finished the last day of high-school and I graduated with honours and a partial scholarship. To one of the local colleges, but I still had to sell everything to pay for my college books and classes.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I was lucky, because everything I sold gave me enough money to pay the rest of the bill that the scholarship didn't cover as well as the books that I needed. But that left nothing to take care of the household bills or food. I had to eat and learn that the bins around the hospital were the best for food and that the second best, was around the bus or train stations. People there who were eating would have to leave in a hurry, so they would throw out their half eaten food. A lot of it was good food too.

The homeless all had their areas where they had first dibs of the bins, and everyone obeyed the unwritten rules. Only James would dare to do anything else, as he thought he was king shit, and that we all owed him.

 **A/N please review they cause happy vibes**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

So, if there was any food in a bin, even if it was yours, and if you were not quick, he would claim it from the other side of the street. The day I got the hotdog, James must have been half asleep, as he didn't fight me on it. It was very unlike him, but I wasn't going to overthink my luck that day.

When Alice comes over, I never let her in my house, as she would see the deplorable conditions that I lived in. She would try to do something about them, which would put her in a bad position. I didn't want her living off the streets like I was. How I was living was no way to live not while starting a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N posting early so that you get Tuesday's chapter**

CHAPTER 13

I was so happy for her to find Jasper and get a stable home. For he too wanted that. It thrilled me.. I think, if one day I got a man's attention, I don't think I would know what to do. I knew that I didn't want to be anything like my mother. I only wanted one man in my life. I was always worried that my looks and living arrangements would scare a guy off, though.

I would go to the local bar, only with my other sorority sister, Rosalie Cullen. She married Emmett Cullen right out of high school. She is the only one that I would allow to take me to the bar for a good reason. I thought back to a serious conversation I had with her one day, while we were at a bar, and our times there.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

I was sitting in the corner of the booth and sipping at my drink. I didn't really like to drink alcohol, but whenever I did, I would sleep better. Sometimes, a guy would walk up to our table, but I always cowered down, trying not to draw attention to myself. Rose would accept any dance from the males that would visit the table, though.

One day I had to know." Rosalie, what does Emmett think of you dancing with any man that asks?" I questioned her during one of her dance breaks.

"He doesn't mind, Bella, as he loves me. He is okay with me dancing with anyone as long as it is only dancing and doesn't go past the dance floor," Rose explained


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Oh so he doesn't care?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Bella, it is nothing like that. The first few times that I told him what was going to happen when I would go to bars, Emmett would sit and make sure I was safe and could protect myself if needed. Now that he is happy that I can do that, he doesn't mind that I go out dancing, every now and then," Rose explained "Oh, and if I ever felt worried, I could just call him, and he would come running to save me," she finished off.

"Oh, okay," I told her submissively.

"It's okay Bella, you will find someone who is as good to you as Emmett is to me," Rosalie assured me, patting the back of my hand that was resting on the table between us.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"No one is going to want little old me, Rose. I mean, if my parents didn't want me, then what hope do I have that someone will care enough about me to want me romantically," I questioned her

"Oh Bella, your parents must have cared a little, but that is not the topic of discussion right now. You are a beautiful girl with a kind heart, someone is going to want that in their life," she told me, going silent as if she was thinking of something, but she shook it off, before changing topics.

I came back to the present, that conversation I had with Rose fresh in my mind as I got up and headed to school to start the day's lesson.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The day passed quickly at school, no drama. I couldn't eat at school, though. I couldn't afford the food at the cafeteria, and I was unable to bin dive for lunch, as there was someone always watching. I didn't want to be teased for eating other people's trash. This was college, but the freshmen here still had the high school mentality. I heard whispers of the lack of differing clothes I had; that I never wore anything new. I also got shit about my hair and the fact that I never wore makeup, not like I could afford it in the first place. Their whispers hurt but I stayed strong as I was still breathing


	18. Chapter 18

p id="docs-internal-guid-1e3e2dd1-78c3-2364-4a42-8d06c622abee" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"CHAPTER 18/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The things that they were talking about were luxuries that I never had. My hair was long past my waist. Mum never gave me makeup, not even when I was young. She told me that if put makeup on I would still be an ugly pig, and makeup would not improve it in any way. So, I was never interested in makeup and still not. if I guy was going to find me interesting, he was going to do it with me pure. I think some of my negativity to makeup came from watching my mum get ready some nights. She would spend four hours getting ready for her dates, which I never understood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

If a guy was going to like you, wouldn't he want to see the real you and not the made up version of you? To spend four hours in front of a mirror just to come out looking the same as you went in, but with brushed hair seemed crazy. Not my idea of time well spent at all, there were so many other things that you could do with that time. I didn't know what could be done, but I knew there were other things.

But mum would do it every time she was going out. She would tell me that I should get used to staying home alone at night as no one would want an unattractive girl who looked liked me in their life.


	20. Chapter 20 EPOV

****A/N now we get to hear from Edward, please enjoy****

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **EPOV**

I was standing on the street, eating the perfect hot dog, onions and mustard with the sausage. I had just taken my second bite of my food when my phone rang. I hit the answer button and brought it up to my ear

"Cullen."

"Sir, there is a woman here, claiming to be your girlfriend and says you are supposed to be meeting her for a lunch date," my assistant, Sophie, told me sadly

"What does she look like, and give me her name please," I had to ask as this could be a ploy or a real date that I had simply forgotten that I had planned. It was a bit embarrassing, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"She is a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, and her name is Tanya," sophie answered me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, it just had to be Tanya in my building! She was the only person who I dated, who I met at my building. The others I met at the restaurants, keeping most of my wealth hidden; not because I was conceited, but to prevent what was happening now from occurring.

"Sophie, tell her what ever you can to get her to leave my building. I will be there soon," I told her, then hung up. I was disappointed as I had lost my appetite hearing Tanya's name. o, I threw my half-eaten snack in the closest trash can. I got into my car and told the driver to stay for a while so I could get my anger under control


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Just before my car pulled away from the curb, I watched a young girl run over to the bin I just threw my hotdog into. She picked it up and looked over it carefully before taking a small bite of it. A smile appeared on her face. Did she like the way I ate hotdogs? I had yet to find another person who liked to eat them the way I did.

I saw a male who had a snarl on his face as his eyes never left the girl. That girl, was too pretty to live on the streets. I wondered what her story was.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

I got to my building, as I couldn't avoid it any longer. I had a meeting that I couldn't miss, and I wanted there to be some time to spare if I needed to get rid of Tanya, if Sophie had not been successful in getting rid of her. The chance of her accomplishing that was slim to no fucking way. I walked into the reception area of my floor. Fuck, there she was, sitting on the couch that was there for the people who were waiting to be comfortable while doing so.

"Tanya," I sneered at her

"Oh, Edward, I'm glad you are here. I'm ready to go to lunch now. I booked us a table at the yellow place," she said proudly.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

The Yellow Room was a high class restaurant that I took her to a few times. It was the place to go to be seen and see people who are famous. Movie stars were known to frequent it.

"Tanya, I broke up with you three months ago, when I found you poking holes in the condoms that we were planning to use later that night. Which tells me you also blatantly lied to me every time you told me that you were protected, and I didn't have to use protection. So, no, Tanya, I won't be going anywhere with you. If I have to, I will get a restraining order, making sure that you say away from me and my places of work." I really couldn't understand her obsession with me after all that, and i just wanted her gone. Why were the women around me always so strange and desperate?


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"But Edward, what about our child?" she asked me, placing one hand on a small bump on her belly. My eyes went wide, praying it was just a ploy.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm two months pregnant." She started rubbing her belly.

"How stupid do you take me for, Tanya?" I asked her with a sigh of relief. She had me for a minute there.

"You're not stupid, Edward, but this is our child," she told me, not looking away from my eyes.

"We haven't slept with each other for nearly three and half months, so how in the world can that child be mine?" I asked her, and that got her mouth opened and closed a few times before she turned on her heel and walked to the lift. She left me there, sniggering at her try to snag me. I noticed Sophie laughing softly too.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"Sophie, is it me, or is she just that stupid? She claims that she was pregnant with my child, but she also claims she is two months along and we haven't shared a bed for more than three," I asked her with a laugh.

"No sir, it's not you; you know that girls around here would do anything short of getting arrested to be attached to you in some way. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back claiming that she just got it checked out and that it is older than what she told you today," Sophie warned.

"Agreed, Soph, agreed," I told her and then walked into my office to get ready for the meeting. I hoped she didn't try that on me, but who knew with her anymore?


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

My meeting went as well as it could possibly go. We snagged a new author who writes a weird mix of romance and horror. Jonathan, the one who read her book, was raving about it. He thought it would be the next big thing. The author's name was Amber Peacock.

After that info, the meeting broke up, and I walked out of the meeting room to find my pseudo sister-in-law sitting on the same couch where Tanya was sitting earlier. She followed me into my office and sat down on my private couch.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good, Edward, you?" she asked back.

"I've been better," I admitted, sitting down beside her.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"What has happened, brother?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"You know Tanya?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the skank than doesn't know how to take a hint," Alice answered with a disgusted look on her face. It might have been comical under other circumstances.

"That's the one. She was here today, saying that she was ready for us to go to lunch."

"You didn't go, did you?" Alice asked, looking like she was going to smack me if I answered the wrong way.

"I told her that we had broken up and I wasn't going anywhere with her. Then, she claimed that she was two months pregnant with my child," I informed her.

"No, she didn't!" Alice gasped.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Yes, she did. Sophie heard it too and thinks that Tanya will come back with a fake doctor report saying that the child is older than it really is," I told her.

"Be prepared for that, Edward. Out of your girlfriends, she was the most persistent as she tried to become very close with mum, Rose, and myself. Fuck, she even tried to buddy up to Carlisle lots of times."

"She did? How? And I don't really want to know the answer to why, but why?" I dared to question her.

"The why is the easier one to answer. She did it so she could get her foot in the door with our family," Alice replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

"Oh that kinda makes sense," I stated.

"The how was with mum, Rosalie and myself; she would do anything that we were doing. She complimented us often over petty thing, like the way we had our hair that day. One day, she gushed over my hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon. I'm serious, it was five minutes on how my hair was positioned on my head and how pretty the ribbon was. My god, the verbal vomit was so fake and sweet that it hurt my teeth," Alice gagged.

"I'm assuming no one fell for her shit," I wondered out loud.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"Nope, of course not. We all know that she just wanted the respect that comes with your name and the money that she will get while she is attached to you. If you did decide to break up with her, she hoped that we would tell you to keep dating her, so that she wouldn't lose the things that your name brought her," Alice informed me.

"How was I so blind?" I inquired out loud.

"She is very good at manipulation, Edward. Don't think too bad of yourself," Alice patted my back kindly.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

"Yes, she is extremely good at manipulation, now that I think of it. Do you know how many times she made me miss a family function because she had a headache or tummy pains that disappeared as soon as the family event was over? Now I see all the times that she did that to keep me away from you all," I told her. "I guess she didn't want me getting wise to the games."

"We knew Edward, every time. We knew what she was doing in the end. We never blamed you or looked down on you for staying away. Which is why we began to see you separately whenever we could." I was glad my idiocy had not pushed Alice or the rest of the family away. I would have to be more careful going forward.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"You will find a girl one day Edward, that just by looking at her, will set your heart racing and a slow smile to come across your face. You are a good man, brother, you just have to stop going to nightclubs to find them, as the girls there only want one thing, and that is money," Alice told me, and I thought back to earlier today when I saw that young girl. My heart began to race and I felt a smile appeared on my face.

"Oh brother, who is it?" Alice asked.

"A girl I saw today, my god Alice. She was amazing. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks with brown eyes. It was so sad, Alice, she was eating out of a bin," I told her.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"Was she? That is so sad. What would cause someone to eat out of bins?" Alice asked.

"No idea, Alice, but I want to go back to the same spot and see if I can buy her some food. and talk to her. I need to find out why she is eating out of bins; she looks so young Alice." I was desperate to find and help this beautiful girl.

"How young do you think she is?"

"She looked about sixteen," I admitted to her.

"Where are her mum and dad? Do you think we can help her somehow?" Alice wondered aloud.

"No idea, but to leave a young girl, close to your age, alone and needing to eat out of trash cans..." I shook my head incredulously as I trailed off. It made no sense.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"I'm going to head home, Alice. I will see you at the next family dinner, next night, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah tomorrow night. I will be good to see you there, Brother," Alice told me, standing up and leaving me in my office. I walked over to my window and looked out over New York City. I could see all the way down fifth street and some of central park. Looking at the park; my thoughts wandered again to the girl. Was she getting ready for sleep, curling up on a park bench in the park or something like that? Was she hungry, thirsty, safe?


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

The next day came after a restless sleep where I tossed and turned the whole night because I couldn't stop thinking of the girl. I was sitting in my car, waiting for the time to tick by so it was closer to the right time. That's when I got the call from Sophie.

Then I saw her, I quickly went to buy two hotdogs; meat, onion, and mustard.

I pointed at her with my finger and then rotated my hand and made a hooking motion with my pointed finger. She looked behind herself, thinking that I wasn't meaning her; so I made the hooking motion again, to get her to come near me. The expression on her face was a mix of curiosity and fear. Her curiosity must have won out.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

She stood about four feet away from me. Her eyes were flicking to me, then to the area around us. I carefully placed the hotdog I got for her on the top of the bin, then I stepped back as to not scare her too much. Now, her eyes were flicking between the food and me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, what is your name?" I asked he kindly

"Ah... it's... it's... Kate," she hesitated in telling me her name, but she did in the end. The smile that came across my face was similar to the one that I had in my office.

"It's an amazing pleasure to meet you, Kate," I told her.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

"Its nice to meet you too, Edward, but I'm curious why you are talking to me," she said.

"I want to get to know you, as you are the first girl that has caught my attention," I informed her.

"I'm nobody special, Edward, but I won't say no to new friends .A girl can always do with strong, tall friends, especially me," she told me. If she was only going to allow friendship, then I would grab onto that gift with both hands and never let go.

"Okay, Kate, please eat your hotdog," I offered her.

"Where did it go?" she asked, looking around.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

"What do you mean? I left it on the bin for you," I stated, looking at the bin to find that it was empty, and the guy I saw the other day standing near by was eating it with a smug smile on his face. I also noticed that we were now only standing two feet away from each other.

"Stupid, dumb bitches who snooze lose," the man told Kate, then walked away. I saw Kate's eyes fill with tears.

"Who is he, Kate?" I asked her.

"He is James, and he thinks he rules the streets and that we owe him the best food that might be found in the bins," she explained.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"So he steals the food you find, from you and every one?" I questioned.

"If you are not quick enough, yes."

"Has he ever hit you?" I had to know.

"Once or twice on the face," she told me, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, you poor, precious girl. I will never let that happen again. Do you have a phone?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have a phone," she told me, sadly.

"It's alright, Kate; let's get you a hotdog," I said, grabbing her hand, but I dropped it quickly as I got a shock as if she had been dragging her feet over carpet. Emmett did that trick in excess when we were kids.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41 BPOV**

"Did you feel that?" he asked, looking down at his hand.

"Yeah, what was it?" I questioned too, looking at my hand.

"I have no idea, but it felt good, did it feel good to you?" he asked me.

"It wasn't a bad feeling, I think I like it, it reminds me of something my brother, Jasper told me one day that in Italy they have this saying that centralisers on the spark between two people the first time they touch. In English, it's basically hit by lighting, or love at first touch," Edward explained.

"So, do you think that is what is happening between us?" I asked him,

"Yes, it is quite possible," Edward said.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"Kate, what would you like on your hotdog?" Edward offered as we were now standing at the order part of the street hotdog stand.

"Onion and mustard, please," I told him, and Edward repeated the order to the hotdog man. I had to tell him my name was Kate as I didn't know him from the next guy in the street; I had protect myself. There were too many stories on the streets where people have been swindled before by those who aren't on the streets.

"Please, enjoy it," Edward told me, handing me the hotdog

"Thank you, Edward," I responded.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

We walked down the street, slowly eating our food. I noticed that we were headed to my house, so I stopped walking all of a sudden when we were a block away from the house. I made a quick turn and headed to the park. The park was safe territory. All the homeless there were respectful to the others that visited the park each day.

The bonus was that James never came to the park, as it was below him for some reason. I didn't dwell on that, as I had an amazing man walking beside me.

"Kate, would you like to visit the zoo with me?" Edward asked me, pointing towards the Central Park Zoo. I had lived on the side of the park my whole life and had yet to visit the zoo, because that would be money wasted in mums eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

"Sure Edward, I have never gone there before," I told him

"Never? My sisters dragged me here a few times a year," he said with a soft chuckle. We made our way to the entrance of the zoo. Edward paid for two tickets, and he took my hand but we dropped them as the electric jolt flew through us again. I just held on to his hand, not wanting to lose the feeling.

"No, never. It was always to expensive," I informed him.

"What is your favourite animal?" he asked me.

"I like the big cats," I told him, looking at the huge map of the zoo.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

"Any animals that you dislike?" He asked.

"Spiders and frogs," I admitted.

"Alright, so no frogs or spiders. I think we can handle that," He told me with a smirk on his face.

"So, where to first?" I asked him, looking at the board.

"I think we will hit the sea lions, penguins, the bears, and finish with the snow leopards," He suggested, pointing at each animal as he named them.

"That seems like a good plan, Edward," I told him, and he lead me to the sea lions. We were lucky as it was feeding time. We laughed and giggled at the antics of the seals. After watching them for about twenty minutes, we moved on to the penguins; but we didn't stay long as they were just standing around.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

We made our way to the bear, but it was hiding so we couldn't see it, so we moved on quickly to the snow leopards. We sat down on the seats provided that overlooked the snow leopard exhibit. After we were sitting and watching the leopard, which was behaving for us, as the two adult leopards were playing on the ground with the glass. All three cubs were pouncing on the rocks just to ambush the other cubs.

"Oh, Edward, they are amazing," I told him.

"Yes they are. Stay here enjoy them; I will be right back," he told me, and with those words my abandonment issues flared up. I quickly grabbed onto his wrist.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

"No, please don't go, Edward. I will do better, I promise," I whined at him. I know I shouldn't whine at him, but it was a reaction to being left by my mother which I just couldn't shake.

"Shh pretty girl, what has these tears falling?" he asked, wiping away my tears with his thumbs cupping my face with both hands. I took a deep breath, and was I about to tell this complete stranger a part of my past, without knowing him. I looked into his green eyes, dark with worry. I felt that he wouldn't abuse the info I was about to tell him, nor make fun of my situation.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

"What happened to you, beautiful?" he asked me.

"My father left me when I was a baby, and my mum walked out on me a few months ago," I informed him, looking down at the ground, but he was keeping my head in place.

"Oh, you poor, poor, beautiful girl. I will never leave you. Will you let me buy you a phone so that if you ever need me, I will only be a call away?" he said ,and my eyes flew to his. Was he serious? Mobiles cost a lot, and so do the phones. But to have the ability to contact, talk to Edward anytime, would be amazing.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

"Okay Edward, I will accept your gift of a phone. One request, make it easy to use as I have never had a mobile phone. When I asked for one as all my school friends had them, Mum said that it would be a waste of time getting me one as no one would want to talk to me out of school. She said they were only pretending to be my friends during the school hours, and then when school finished they would make fun of me behind my back," I explained to him.

"I know no one made fun of you as you are a kind person. If I was in your school, I would never have left your side. Thank you for accepting my gift," he said.


	50. Chapter 50

****A/N**** for those who asked Bella and Alice 18, Rosalie 19; Edward and Jasper 22, Emmett 23

 **CHAPTER 50**

I turned and looked at the snow leopards as they began to play near the glass.

"I am hungry, Kate, so I'm going to get some food for us. I want you to stay and watch the cats play. I will be right back," He assured me.

"You will be back right?" I asked him, holding onto his forearm. He looked down on my hand and slowly pulled my hand off his arm.

"Yes, Kate, I will, and to prove it, I will let you hold onto my wallet. Will that be enough?" He asked me kindly.

"Yes, maybe," I answered him. He then pulled out his wallet and picked out a hundred dollar bill from it before he place his wallet in my hands.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

I watched as Edward turned on his heel and walked away from me and the cats. Tears ran down my face freely. Was he going to come back? I knew I was holding onto his wallet, but was it his real one that he used every day, or was it a fake one that he used to swindle naive girls? I couldn't stop myself, I had to know.

I opened the wallet and tugged out his cards, one by one, looking at each one. There was a black credit card with the name Edward Masen Cullen, his driver's licence that told me he was six foot three tall, and born on the twentieth of June, nineteen ninety five. He was twenty-two.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

It was only fifteen minutes later when he strolled back into the seating area of the snow leopard area.

"Doing some snooping, I see," Edward commented with humour in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was worried that you were tricking me and gave me an fake wallet to hold. I just had to check to see if it was real. Please, don't hate me," I begged him.

"I don't mind you looking, Kate, not at all." He sat next to me on the bench, handing me a hamburger as I gave him his wallet back.

"Thank you for the food, Edward," I told him as we ate our food while watching the leopards.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

The strangest thing happened as we were eating. All of the leopards came to the wire fence and sat down.

"Edward, do you have a phone with a good camera?" I asked him quietly as to not scare the animals.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" he asked, not looking away from his food. Wow, he must have been really hungry.

"I would like a photo of the leopards watching us," I informed him.

"They are watching us?" he questioned me, looking up at the leopards "Well, fuck me!" he exclaimed as he carefully put his food down beside him and pulled out his phone. He slowly stood up and took a few photos of the snow leopards.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

When he sat back down, he touched his phone a few times then tilted the phone so I could see the photo he had just taken.

"Wow, Edward, that is an amazing photo. You have talent. May I please get a hard copy of it?" I requested from him.

"Yes, Kate, you can," he told me before he pocketed his phone and picked up the rest of his burger. When we both finished, he took our rubbish to the bin and threw it away.

Once he was back sitting next to me, he handed me a bottle of coke.

"No, Edward, I can't take your drink," I told him softly, pushing the bottle back towards him.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

"Kate, this is your bottle; I have my own," He informed me, bringing out a second bottle.

"I'm sorry Edward that I might seem ungrateful, but I have never been given things as simple as a bottle of coke without the giver wanting something in return," I explained

"I only want your friendship, Kate. That is all I expect in return for all the things I give you," he told me firmly.

"Thank you so much Edward. I must have done something right to garner a friend like you," I took the bottle of coke, and opening it, took a sip.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

"I think I am the lucky one, Kate, but I'm not going to argue with you about who is the lucky one. I think we just say that we both lucked out," he told me, staring at my eyes.

"Alright, then, we both got lucky," I confirmed for him. One of the adult leopards roared out in, I guess frustration, as we had eaten all of the food. The cubs had given up and gone back to playing with each other. One of the big leopards had laid down, giving up. There was still the leopard that roared at us sitting up and watching us.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

"I don't think he is impressed that we didn't share our food with him," I spoke to Edward with a giggle. Edward stopped drinking and observed what I was talking about.

"I would have to agree; that is one pissed off snow leopard," Edward said, and just to prove that what Edward said was true the leopard bared its teeth.

"I think it's time to go," I suggested, standing up from the bench. I held out my hand, and Edward took it without hesitating. We left the snow leopard exhibit and walked past the snow monkeys, only stopping to watch them for a few minutes.

We then walked out of the zoo, and I hesitated at the front of the zoo.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

We just stood in front of the zoo. I knew it was late, and I had to go back home soon. I was so happy that I didn't have to find food for the night. I assumed that Edward had somewhere to go.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I had an amazing day, today, and what all the leopards did that was interesting," I told him, looking up into his eyes.

"You are very welcome, Kate. I had a lot of fun too. Can I see you tomorrow, please?" he asked me. I could see so much hope in his eyes, and I couldn't let that go away. I didn't want to let that smile or hope fall.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

"Yes, Edward, why don't we meet here at three as I have class tomorrow? I would love to see you again, Edward," I told him and was rewarded with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Kate, I am so excited to see you tomorrow," he told me and then he looked at his watch and groaned softly. "I have to go, Kate. I have a family dinner that I have to hurry to, or I'm going to be late," he said playing with his phone.

"Go, Edward, I will see you tomorrow. I promise that I will be standing here at 3pm, waiting for you." He nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek before putting his phone up to his ear.


	60. Chapter 60 EPOV

**A/N** some questions answered in the next few chapters

 **CHAPTER 60 EPOV**

I didn't want to leave Kate at the zoo. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I had the family dinner to attend as I had promised Alice that I would go to it.

I wanted to kiss Kate on her mouth, to taste her plump, soft looking lips. But I also knew that if I did try to kiss her on her mouth that she might get scared and not want to see me anymore, which was a risk I was not willing to entertain. So, I kissed her cheek. Then, I called my driver to come pick me up to take me to Mum and Dad's house.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

My car pulled up to the front on the zoo, and I got into the backseat

Drive, Scott," I told my driver. I put my hand on the glass, and I saw that Kate lifted hers in a wave. I watched her the whole time until she was out of my sight. My head fell into my hands. Fuck, I hoped she would be there tomorrow at three. I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't there waiting for me.

"Sir, we are here," Scott spoke up. I looked out the car windows to see that we were, in fact, outside my parents' house.

"Thank you, Scott. I will call you when I need you."

"Yes, Sir."


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

I got out of the car, shutting the door softly. I walked to the front door and saw that there was a posted note on the door. 'we are in the back yard'. With that message, I made my way around the house to find my whole family.

Dad and Emmett were both standing by the barbeque, cooking sausages and steaks. Alice was flitting around, setting the table. I couldn't see Mum or Rosalie, but assumed they were inside making salads and arranging drinks

"Edward!" Alice squealed out, which got everyone's attention.

"Oh, Son, it's good to see you here," Mum said, wrapping her arms around my waist


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

"I'm glad to be here too, Mum," I told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's been too long, Son," Mum stated firmly.

"Yes, it has, but no more. I will be here every time we have a family dinner," I confirmed for her.

"Thank you, Edward, that makes me so happy," Mum said, finally releasing me from her hold. Alice ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. After Rose also gave me a hug, she went back inside.

"Alice can I get your help with bringing the food out?" Rose called through the kitchen window.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

Once all the food was on the table, we sat down and held hands as Dad said a blessing. We weren't very religious, but we started this when Emmett spent a year in the army to defend our country. Since he has been back, we have continued the tradition to pray for the soldiers who sacrifice their lives to keep us safe.

Once the blessing was over, we started to eat the meal.

"You cooked this well Dad, Emmett," I told them with a satisfied nod.

"You're welcome, Son. It's good to see you here," Dad told me, catching my eyes so that he was serious about his words. I then realised how much my absence had affected my family.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

"How was your day, Edward? How is your work going?" Mum asked me.

"Work is good. Today, I spent it with an amazing girl, called Kate. We spent most of the day at the zoo. I just want to save her, as her life has been a difficult one. So, I brought her some food and took her to see her favourite animal; the snow leopard," I told them, bringing out my phone to show them the photo of the five leopards sitting and watching us eat. The girls cooed at them.

"Did you ever meet up with that girl who you saw the other day?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, that's who I took to the zoo," I informed my sister.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

"Did you find out why she was eating out of bins?" Alice questioned.

"I have found some info out. Her father left her when she was a baby, and her Mum left her a few months ago, so she has no money, which means she has to eat out of the bins to survive," I told the table.

"Oh Edward, we need to help her," Mum whined softly.

"I'm trying, Mum. She let me buy her a phone and food for her. I think going slowly with her is best, to show that I'm not going to abandon her like everyone in her life has done before," I explained.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

"Good plan, Edward," Mum told me, looking proud.

"Thanks, Mum," I said.

"Edward, you might want to step tentatively with her as I have heard a story from my sorority sister about this homeless girl called Vicky who was befriended by a guy who had a home. He I placed himself in her life and then after a week of talking to her, he took all of her things and sold them all without her knowing. So when she went back to her hidey hole and found everything gone, she jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge and died. So, that story spread fast in the homeless community. Kate may not even be her real name," Alice offered in explanation.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

"That is horrible. How could someone do that to a homeless person who has nothing?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, Edward. But abusing the homeless does happen very often."

"I will step lightly with Kate, then." I assured her, and then the table talked about Jasper's new job as a police recruit. Apparently, they were also trying for a child. Rose announced that she was three months pregnant. Mum, Alice and Rose moved to sit closer to each other at the table and began to jabber away.

Dad disappeared into the house and came back out quickly, holding his cigar box


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

A few minutes later, all of us were puffing on Cuban cigars.

"Edward, you need to find a girl and settle down," Dad told me, blowing out smoke.

"I'm working on it, Dad. With the only girl that has held my interest for a long time," I answered him.

"Next week, bring Kate around. Your Mum and I would like to meet her; I will assume your sisters and brothers would like to meet her too," Dad requested.

"Okay, Dad. I will ask her a few days before the dinner," I answered him.

"Good, Son, treat her right."

"That is the plan, Dad," I replied.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70**

We had finished dinner. I called Scott to pick me up to take me to my 5th avenue apartment. I laid down on my bed, still dressed, and my thoughts drifted towards what Kate was doing. Was she safe and happy? I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow but knew I had to wait till three. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 9pm. Fuck, eighteen hours before I would be able to see her next.

I gave up laying down and stripped down to my boxers. I checked on the thermostat to make sure the house would stay a nice temp that would allow me to run around my house in just boxers or shorts. I fell onto my couch, grabbing at the remote to turn on the TV.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

I watch something on TV, but I had no idea what was on the TV. However, I didn't care, as it was just a way to pass the time. The next time I checked my watch, it was 1am, so I dragged myself to bed. I pulled the covers down, and then, once I was on the bed, I pulled the light covers over my body. My eyes closed quickly, and I was greeted by Kate in my dreams. She was stunning in my dream as she turned on some music that had a beat. She then started to do a sensual strip tease.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

Her clothes slowly came off piece by piece. Once she was naked, she kneeled between my legs and began to unbuckle my belt. I lifted my hips so that she could remove my jeans. Once they were a pile of denim on the floor, she went back to my body. Her small hand circled around my hard cock, it moved back and forth, up and down the length of it. I groaned softly. Her fingers then went under the band of my boxers as she was about to pull them down, when all of a sudden there was this beeping sound blasting around the room. Kate had a sad look on her face, then she disappeared as I woke up to the alarm going off.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

I groaned and smacked my alarm clock, turning it off. My hand went straight to my cock, which was dripping precum. I quickly removed my boxers to give myself a hand job. The precum was enough to lubricate my cock, so I closed my eyes and went back to my dream this time her little perfect, plump mouth encased the head of my dick. She sucked on it lightly before she took the whole length of my cock into her mouth when I felt the back of her throat that is when I blew my load all over my chest. Feeling the sticky cum land on my chest, the warm cum on my chest brought me snapping back into the present time.

I dragged myself into the shower to get ready for work and my time with Kate.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

As I didn't know what Kate and I were going to do this afternoon, I chose to wear my nice jeans and a long sleeved, dark blue, button up shirt. Once I was dressed and ready for work, I called Scott to bring the car around the front of my building.

During the drive, I noticed a second floor apartment window broken and wondered why they hadn't fixed it yet. Most New Yorkers would get windows fixed right away to try and prevent people breaking in and stealing everything. Or did the person not care about fixing the window as they had nothing to steal?

It wasn't long before I arrived at Cullen tower. I sat down at my desk and turned my chair so I could look out the huge windows.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

It was only then Sophie walked into my office to give me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Sophie, how was your night?" I asked her.

"It was good, sir, no complaints. You have an appointment with Jonathan to go over the book by Amber Peacock as it has exploded," Sophie told me, sitting down in the visitor's chairs.

"When is that due to happen?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"In thirty minutes. Is he okay to come and talk to you in here, or in the conference room?" Sophie questioned.

"It will be fine here," I told her, taking at sip of my coffee.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

Then, an idea came to me. Sophie might be able to help me with some ideas for locations to take Kate on a date.

"Hey, Sophie, do you know where I could take a girl?" I asked her.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Edward?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, I might, but it's very new….Yeah I think I have girlfriend as she is the only girl I think about anymore."

"Edward Cullen is pussy whipped," she teased.

"Yeah I am, and I haven't even got any pussy or even a kiss yet. But yeah, I'm hers," I told Sophie, knowing what I just admitted to was the complete truth.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

"You could take her to liberty island, or up to the top of the empire state building," Sophie suggested.

"Thank you, Sophie," I told her, and we continued to talk about random subjects until Jonathan knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, and Sophie got up, taking my empty coffee cup as she left us alone. The meeting went well. The sales for 'The True Life', have been good. I told him to continue to do what he was doing and I ended the meeting. I couldn't handle sitting still for much longer. I walked to Sophie's desk and told her that I was going out and if I was needed to call my mobile.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78**

I left my building, and I walked to the huge Apple store to get Kate her phone. Once I walked into the store I was accosted by a sales staff. I didn't mind this as I wanted to get in and get out as quickly as possible. We walked to the available phones, I glanced at the options and picked an iphone 7s plus. I quickly paid for it, then I left that store to go to my phone provider to get Kate on my phone plan. When that was done, I went shopping for a nice practical cover for her new phone.

I strolled around the park as I needed to waste some time.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

It was time to pick up Kate from the front of the zoo. When I walked towards her, I was blown away because she looked perfect.

"Hello, Kate are you ready to go?" I asked her, holding my hand out for her to take, which she did. "Do you want to walk, or take the car?" I questioned her.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"I was going to take you to the Empire State Building for a view and dinner," I told her.

"That sounds amazing, Edward, but let's walk to it, as it's not far is it?"

"No, not far." I pulled gently on her hand so she would start walking in the desired direction.


	80. Chapter 80 BPOV

**CHAPTER 80 BPOV**

Edward looked sexy and handsome in his black jeans and dark blue shirt. I glanced down at my clothes, that for once I let Alice buy me. But there was a condition to me allowing her to buy them, they had to be from a low cost store. I got nice blue stone washed jeans and a black polo t-shirt.

I took Edward's hand, with a small soft tug on my hand, I started walking beside him on our way to the state building. I had never been to it, but then again, there weren't many places that I had been to, and those where due to school field trips.


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

When we came to the state building I got giddy looking at all of the artwork on the walls of the lobby, the main one was the huge gold plate that showed the sun setting behind the building. It was stunning and very well made.

"Kate," Edward called softly. It took me a few seconds to realise that he was talking to me. I knew I would have to tell him my real name soon, but Vicky's story was always fresh in my mind as she was a friend of mine. I never did trust Jacob, who stole everything she had, and made her see no other way out, so she killed herself.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82**

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Are you hungry, or do you want to visit the observation decks?" He gave me a choice. It was strange to be giving the opportunity to choose as I have always been told what to do. It took me aback that I had the chance to determine what I could do next in my life.

"Can we do the observation deck before food?" I asked.

"Sure we can," he told me, leading me towards the bank of lifts. He pushed the call button. Once the lift arrived only seconds later we both walked into it with a few other people.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

When the lift arrived at the 83rd floor, Edward pulled my hand to follow him as he held a door open for me to walk through and down the stairs to the outside observation area. We walked around the edge of the deck.

"Kate, would you like to look through the telescope?" Edward asked me, hovering near one of the mounted telescopes.

"Yeah, I would love to," I told him, and he put a quarter in o the telescope and stood back so that I could look through it. I was taken with the sites I was seeing; I could see the statue of liberty.

"Edward, Edward look!" I said excitedly, and he lifted me by holding my hips and moving me to the side so he could look through it.

"that is cool, Kate, would you like to go see it one day up close and personal?" he asked me standing back. I looked through the telescope again but only saw black, huh the time must be up.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

After a third lap of the deck, Edward pulled me inside and into the lift.

"I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving," Edward told me, and I must have had a look on my face as he started to stammer. "Oh god, Kate, I am so sorry, you're probably starving all the time. Please, forgive me," he begged me.

"Yes, Edward, I'm hungry, yes I'm normally hungry, and yes, you are forgiven," I told him, cupping his cheek and running my thumb over the apple of it to calm his fear of offending me and my living situation that neither of us could change.


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 85**

"Let's go eat," he said me as he pushed the call button.

When we were down in the foyer, he pulled me to the restaurant, where he told the hostess his name, and she lead us to a table that looked out to the street. After an enjoyable meal, we spent some more time on the observation deck of the 102nd floor.

"What's the time, Edward?" I asked him, and he looked at his watch.

"It's ten thirty," he told me.

"Oh, I have to get home. I have an early class tomorrow," I told him, and the sadness that adorned his face almost broke me.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86**

"Oh, okay, can I take you home?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward; I'm not ready for that step yet," I told him, sadly.

"Shh, Kate. It's alright. One step at a time. I don't care if they are big steps or baby steps," he told me.

"You can walk me to the zoo," I offered instead.

"I will take that," he accepted the offer. We went down the escalators to the street level, and we strolled up 5th avenue towards the zoo. We talked about our likes and dislikes and our favourite things. When we were standing in front of the now closed zoo. I got brave, and I stood on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPTER 87**

"Thank you, Edward, for an incredible night," I said softly.

"It was my pleasure, beautiful. I had fun tonight too. Thank you for spending it with me," he replied in kind.

"It's time for me to go, Edward," I told him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked me. I could see the hope in his eyes and the sound of it in his voice, but I had to kill that hope. I had an assignment for school that I was putting off to spend time with Edward. Seeing him again would have to wait.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have a lot of work to do for school," I answered him sadly.

"I understand. I was in college too when I was younger. Oh, here is your phone," he told me excitedly, handing me a wallet. I took it from his hands and looked at it, confused.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER 88**

"Thank you, Edward. This means a lot, but this is a wallet, not a phone," I informed him, and he laughed softly at me and took the wallet from my hand. He flicked the little latch open and showed me the phone. He pulled on it so that it came away from the wallet.

"Here, let me show you how to work it," he offered, and then he proceeded to show me how to text and then make and receive calls. I asked a few questions to clarify some things.

"Thank you, for teaching me how to use my new phone," I told him, placing a second kiss on his cheek.

"You are very welcome, beautiful. May I call you tomorrow, if I can't see you," he begged me.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER 89**

"Yes. Please call or text. Please, can you call your car?" I asked of him.

"Yes, I will call for my car." I watched as he put his phone to his ear after pushing a few buttons. It was only minutes later when his black car pulled up to the curb.

"Talk to you soon, Kate," he told me, getting into his car.

"I will be waiting to hear from you Edward," I told him once his car pulled away. I walked across the street and into my apartment building and into my house. I did a controlled fall onto my bed. I thought I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. I didn't know for sure, but on every occasion he looked at me, I got butterflies in my belly, and my heart rate sped up whenever we touched.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER 90**

I woke up the next morning, and I was woken by my new phone wallet thing vibrating across the floor. I grabbed it, quickly flicking it open and looking at the screen. I saw that I had a text message from Edward 'good morning Kate, hope you had a good sleep.' I pushed the buttons required to send him a text back. 'I did have a good sleep, thank you' I hit send and put it down on the floor and walked over to the area that I used to do school work. It was about mid-day, as the sun was high in the sky when my phone started to make a lot of noise. I picked it up and saw that Edward was calling this time.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPTER 91**

"Hello Edward," I spoke into the phone.

"Hello Kate, how was your morning?" he asked me.

"It was okay, nothing to rave about. What about yours?"

"I have been bored, and can I be honest with you?" he asked, and I could hear the slight tone of begging, if I didn't have to deny him I would do everything I could not to.

"Yes Edward, please be honest with me, I will be the same with you as much as possible," I told him.

"I have missed you, Kate. That might sound sappy, but it's the truth," he admitted.

"I miss you too, Edward," I told him.


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPTER 92**

"I have some bad news beautiful," he told me after a few minutes of talking about our mornings.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. Did he want his phone back and stop seeing me? Oh well, it was good while it lasted.

"I have been called away to a conference that pertains to my business. The conference is in Las Vegas, and I won't be back until late Tuesday night, so I was wondering if you would let me take you to dinner tonight and then on Wednesday that you will come with me to my family dinner?" he asked, hopefully.


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPTER 93**

"Yes, you can take me to dinner tonight, but do you think your family will mind me crashing your family dinner?" I questioned him.

"Not at all Kate. My dad has told me to bring you to the next one that you feel happy to go to," he explained.

"Alright, Edward, I will go to the family dinner if you're sure I will be welcome there."

"You are with me, Kate, as a friend or possibly more, hopefully more. But back to my point, my family will be delighted to meet you," he told me firmly. I don't think I was meant to hear the 'hopefully more' words, but I hoped for more too but who would want a girl like me.


	94. Chapter 94

**CHAPTER 94**

"Okay, Edward, I will go to your family dinner. And dinner tonight, what time do you want to meet at the zoo?" I asked him.

"What about six, as I have to be at the airport at eleven?" he asked me.

"Sounds good, Edward, see you then," I told him. We said our goodbyes, and I got back to work. So that I could go have dinner with Edward tonight, I was very excited to see him as he wasn't the only one missing the other. I missed Edward as well. I didn't know what this meant but as it felt good to be around him so I wasn't going to question it just go with the flow.


	95. Chapter 95

**CHAPTER 95**

I went back to the required school work, so I could keep hold of my part scholarship. If I lost that, my degree would be down the drain, as I would have no way to pay for the part of the fee that the scholarship was covering. I must have got drawn into the work as the next thing I knew my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked

"Kate are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am, why?" I questioned.

"Well it is 6:15," he informed me.

"Oh my god, Edward, I will be there in a few minutes, please do me a favour and face the zoo entrance, until you hear my voice," I requested of him.


	96. Chapter 96

**CHAPTER 96**

"Okay, Kate, I am facing the zoo now," he told me.

"Bye Edward."

"See you very soon, Kate," he told me, and then the phone went dead. I quickly straightened my clothes. I walked out the front door, making sure to close the door quietly so not to give him the chance to know that I lived across the road from the zoo.

"Hello, Edward," I spoke up, and he turned around the smile on his face was huge. He pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I wasn't prepared for him to touch me more than holding hands.


	97. Chapter 97

**CHAPTER 97**

The hug felt amazing, once I got over the shock. I snuggled into Edward's arms.

"I am going to miss you so much while I'm away. Speaking of, do you have a way to charge your phone?" he asked me

"Yes I can charge it while I'm at school," I told him. He broke the hug, and he took my hand and we started to walk down the street.

"That is good. It just hit me that you might not be able to. I wouldn't be able to handle not talking to you for all the days until Wednesday, that would have just killed me. I think if you couldn't have charged your phone I would have had one of my brothers or sisters come stand here until they saw you so I could talk to you though their phones," he stated.


	98. Chapter 98

**CHAPTER 98**

I think I was made speechless as he was going to make his family find me just so he could talk to me. We were walking for a few minutes.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked him

"I was thinking of taking us to the first restaurant that catches your interest," he told me.

"I can work with that," I told him, now paying more attention to the shops that were open. I stopped in front of a restaurant that I had always wanted to eat at, but it was always too much money, and I was never given anything I asked for.


	99. Chapter 99

**CHAPTER 99**

"Can we go here please?" I asked him.

"You really want to go here, Kate?" he questioned, almost giving the lit sign a nasty look. I nodded my head emphatically.

"Yes, please, Edward," I responded. He hung his head and pulled the door open so I could walk though.

"Anything for you, beautiful. But I haven't stepped through the doors of the Arches since I was ten," he told me, and I squealed. We walked up to the counter, and Edward looked down at me.

"Do you want anything in particular?" he asked.

"No, anything will do, I trust you," I answered him. He looked to the cashier and ordered our dinner.


	100. Chapter 100 EPOV

**CHAPTER 100 EPOV**

I could not believe she had all of the restaurants she could pick from, and she had to pick a fast food joint. I walked in and ordered our food, despite my dislike for the food there. I couldn't destroy the light in her eyes that she got when she saw the arches.

We sat down on the little plastic chairs and ate our burgers. The time went too quickly in my eyes, and when I looked at my watch, I saw that an hour had past.

"Kate would you like to walk in the park?" I asked her.

"Sure, Edward. That sounds very romantic. I would like to join you for a walk."


	101. Chapter 101

**CHAPTER 101**

After the walk, I dropped Kate off at the zoo, and I called for my car to come pick me up. Kate watched me drive away. It fucking hurt to leave her, but I had to go to the conference to make my company better profits.

The next thing I knew, I was on the plane heading to Vegas. The conference went amazingly well. I got more people to invest in my company. I spoke to Alice a lot, trying to get everyone ready for when Kate was coming to the family dinner. I didn't want them to go overboard with the food.


	102. Chapter 102

**CHAPTER 102**

Alice promised me that it would be hamburgers and salads, so I thanked her. Kate and I texted a lot over the days that I was away. I got to know her favourite colour was green, she liked action movies, she loved tigers and all big cats, which I knew already.

The time was now for me to pick up Kate from the zoo. There she was, standing, looking around for my car which was camouflaged with all the other black cars in NYC. My car pulled up, and I got out. When she saw me, she came running towards me, and she slammed into my body.

"I missed you so much, Edward," Kate told me, resting her cheek on my chest.


	103. Chapter 103

**CHAPTER 103**

"I missed you too, Kate," I told her. "You ready to meet my family?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said, sounding unsure.

"I know you are not sure about meeting my family, which is why you will be meeting them in a staggered way. We will be meeting my mum and dad first, then one of my brothers with their wives." I informed her opening the back door of my car for Kate to get in, when she did, I shut the door and got in the other side.

"Kate, this is my driver Scott; Scott, this is Kate," I introduced them to each other. They greeted one another, and then Scott began the drive to my parents house.


	104. Chapter 104

**CHAPTER 104**

We arrived at the house. I helped Kate out of the car and walked with her to the door. I pushed the doorbell, which I hadn't done in years, as I normally just walked around the back of the house.

Mum opened the door and stood next to Dad in the doorway. It was a minute before I had to speak up.

"This is Kate, and are you going to let us in the house, or do we have to stand on the stoop all night?" I asked with a soft laugh.

"Oh no, please come in. It's nice to meet you Kate; I'm Esme Cullen, please call me Esme," mum told her stepping back with dad to allow us entry.


	105. Chapter 105

**CHAPTER 105**

"Kate, this is my Dad, Carlisle," I told her as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, sorry Kate, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Carlisle. Would you like wine to drink?" Dad asked her, and she looked worried that she would answer him wrong.

"Kate, you don't have to have wine. You can have a soft drink, if you would prefer," I told her as I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. "Would you like?" I asked her, holding up the bottle to show my offering, thinking back to all of the times we had eaten together that she had only drank soft drinks.

"Yes, please, Edward," she answered me with a small smile. I took out two tall glasses, after filling them with Coke I handed one to Kate. "Thank you, Edward," she said.


	106. Chapter 106

**CHAPTER 106**

We were all sitting around the outside table that overlooked the small grassed area that mum hoped one day would be full of her grand kids playing. We had been talking when all of a sudden I heard a squeal that could only have come from my sister, Alice.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Alice this is Kate... hang on Alice why did you call her Bella?" I questioned her, looking between Kate and Alice, trying to gage Kate's reaction to being called the wrong name.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. Rose and I were classmates with her in high school," Alice explained.


	107. Chapter 107

**CHAPTER 107**

"Edward, please don't hate me for lying to you about my name," she spoke quietly.

"Did you lie about anything else?" I asked Bella, as I went to stand beside my sister, needing to know the answer, but not really wanting to hear that she had lied over and over; to find out that I might have fallen for a fake person.

"No, Edward, my name was the only false thing I ever told you," she said sadly, but firmly.

"Edward, remember last week, I told you that it could be a fake name, and I told you the story of Vicky," Alice told me, and I just stared at her for a few minutes thinking back over what Alice was trying to get me to remember.


	108. Chapter 108

**CHAPTER 108**

Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks, did Kate... no Bella really think that I would steal her things is that why she always had us meet at the zoo every time?

"Did you know Vicky who jumped off the bridge and died?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, we were close," she said as Alice went to sit down beside Bella and took her hand in comfort which told me I might be scaring Bella.

"I forgive you Bella. Alice would you like a drink," I spoke to the table

"Yes, a tequila sunrise please," she requested, and I left the deck to take some time to think about what was just revealed to me.


	109. Chapter 109

**CHAPTER 109**

Before I made Alice's drink, I just stood in the kitchen, resting my hands on the bench with my head hanging down. Could I look past this lie about her name; or was this a deal breaker for me that would end our time together? I knew why she did what she did, but I didn't think I was pushing that vibe. I did ask to see her house, but as she said she wasn't ready for that. So, I thought that I had dropped that topic. She told me a lot about her past; was that true, or did she just make it up so that I felt sorry for her? Fuck that, the major question is was she really homeless or was that just a way to trap me? She said she was in school, was that false too? How could someone who eats out of bins afford a college education?


	110. Chapter 110

**CHAPTER 110**

I couldn't do this anymore. I was going to go mad if I didn't know these answers. I quickly made the drink Alice wanted. As I was making my way out of the house I was still hidden by the door when I heard Kate... no, Bella, ask Alice the question that kicked me in the guts.

"Alice, do you think this will be too much for Edward to get over, I only ever lied about my name? I think I could fall for him and fall hard, he has been so patient with me and understanding." I tripped over my feet when I heard that Bella was willing to be mine, and my minor temper tantrum had her worried. I decided then that I wouldn't let that little lie end us; I loved her regardless her name being Kate or Bella. It didn't change the girl inside, the one who I loved.


	111. Chapter 111

**CHAPTER 111**

"No, Bella, I think he just needs to get his head around the whole situation and the small lie. But to be honest, Bella, I think he might have strong feelings for you," Alice told her. I took this opportunity to make myself known to the two girls. I noticed that Mum and Dad had gone to the other side of the deck to give Kate... no Bella, and Alice privacy.

I put Alice's drink down on the table in front of her.

"Alice, can I please talk to Bella alone?" I asked my sister as she could hear my sorrow and saw it in my expression. She picked up her drink and stood up.

"Tread carefully, Edward," she told me, speaking low so Bella wouldn't hear her, as she walked past me to where Mum and Dad were standing.


	112. Chapter 112

**CHAPTER 112**

"Hi, Bella," I said, sitting near by her but not next to her.

"Hello Edward," she responded.

"I don't like that you lied, but I do understand why you did it. Are you really homeless?" I questioned her.

"I have a home, but there is nothing in the home. I sleep on cardboard that is on the floor under a thin blanket. I have no power or water in the house," she explained sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing, why don't you have those things?" I asked.

"Because I have no source of income, Edward."

"What about your parents, don't they give you money?" I questioned, looking straight into her eyes, and she let out a quick laugh.

"The only reason I have the house to sleep in is because my mother doesn't want to lose that apartment as it is in a desirable location. I can only use it until I'm twenty-one; then she wants it back and will kick me to the streets," she informed me.


	113. Chapter 113

**CHAPTER 113**

"Why would she treat you so unkindly?"

"I was an unwanted pregnancy, Edward. I was the mistake that they couldn't ignore. I just found out that my father was paying my mother a lot of money to take care of me. I was only given the bare minimum of food and heat." After her confession, I couldn't stay away from her any longer, so I moved to sit close to her. I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry you had an extremely difficult beginning, beautiful," I comforted her softly, her brown eyes flew to mine at my use of the nickname.


	114. Chapter 114

**CHAPTER 114**

"Yes it was, but my life got better when I met Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. They put enjoyment into my life that I didn't have before."

"You know my family? How did we not meet before?" I asked her, stunned that she knew my family but not me.

"I'm not sure, but I was told that whenever we got together that you were being entertained by a girl called Tanya as well as Irena and Susan. So ,that's why we never met," she explained simply, and I was amazed how much of my social life she knew.


	115. Chapter 115

**CHAPTER 115**

"Bella, the way I feel about you is a solar system apart from the feelings I had with those women. You make the colours in my life brighter. I will always be grateful to being on that street to see you eat out of that bin. I hope if you are ever hungry that you will call me and accept food from me," I said.

"Yes Edward, I won't refuse your gifts, ever," she told me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Bella. Damn, I keep wanting to call you Kate. Hopefully, it won't take long to get out of that habit," I commented.


	116. Chapter 116

**CHAPTER 116**

It wasn't long before my brothers and Rose arrived. We went through the whole discovering that my girl Kate was in fact their friend Bella. During the dinner, Bella became more a part of our family, which I suppose she has been, just not a part of my life. I was starting to regret it because despite her upbringing she was a smart and quick-witted girl.

"Hay Emmett," Bella called out to get his attention.

"Yes, baby bell," he answered her.

"I have a joke for you."

"Shoot, what is it?" he asked her.

"What is the difference between inlaws and outlaws?" she asked the joke.

"No idea; what is the difference between them?" Emmett asked.


	117. Chapter 117

**CHAPTER 117**

"Outlaws are wanted," she told him the punch line with a cute little giggle, and Emmett burst out laughing, banging the table with his hand.

"That's a clever joke, beautiful, I have never seen my brother laugh so hard at a clean joke," I told her.

"Here is one for you Bella, there are two girls sitting on the bed when the first looks at her blonde sister, I slept with a Brazilian last night. The blonde responds oh my god! You slut, how many is a Brazilian?" Emmett told her proudly laughing at his own joke until Mum clipped him over his ear after Rose had smacked him on the back of his head.

"What?" he cried "Bella told a joke and didn't get hit," he continued with a whine.

"Her joke was clever and clean," Mum explained, and Emmett huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.


	118. Chapter 118

**CHAPTER 118**

When it was time to go I watched as she made a roll with some leftover meat, which was strange for us to have leftovers with Emmett around. When I got the text that let me know that Scott was waiting for us at the front of the house, hugs and kisses were given.

We walked around the front of the house, Bella made her way to the driver's side of the car Scott rolled down his window to see what she wanted, she smiled at him and handed over the roll she had made. His eyes flicked to mine, and I waved my hand in his direction, letting him know I had no issues with him taking it.


	119. Chapter 119

**CHAPTER 119**

After we got into the back of the car, I put up the privacy screen that I had never had to use in a very long time. I cupped Bella's face with both my hands.

"Bella, may I please kiss you?" I asked her softly, really hoping for a yes, but expecting a no.

"Yes, you may, Edward," she told me as one of her hands threaded into my hair. I slowly lowered my mouth onto hers. Her lips were like two soft clouds that tasted like cotton candy and strawberries. I kept the kiss short and chaste.

"Wow, Edward, is that what kisses feel like?" she asked me, touching her fingertips to her lips.


	120. Chapter 120 BPOV

**CHAPTER 120 BPOV**

"What are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"My lips are tingling, and my heart is racing and..." I quickly realised what I was about to say and stopped quickly before telling him that my pussy was softly throbbing as it never had before.

"And what Bella," he questioned looking smug.

"That is for me to know and you to hopefully work it out when you are at home," I told him shyly.

"Okay Bella, I will work it out," he told me, placing a kiss on my cheek. He hadn't shown me his house, but I was ready to show him mine.


	121. Chapter 121

**CHAPTER 121**

I was terrified about showing him my house, but I was ready to show him.

"Edward, take me to the zoo please," I requested, and he put down the privacy screen that I didn't even know that the car had. He spoke to Scott, to tell him where to drop us off.

When we arrived at the zoo, I put my head into my hands and took a few deep breaths. When I looked up, I saw that Edward was holding his hand out, waiting patiently for me to get control of myself.

I took his offered hand, and I walked with him across the road.


	122. Chapter 122

**CHAPTER 122**

I stood in front of my door. I looked at Edward.

"Be prepared. You are the only one to see inside my house for about six months," I told him, twisting my hands together.

"Bella, whatever is or isn't in your house, it won't change my feelings for, I love you Bella," he said firmly, and my jaw dropped, did he really mean it? Could it be possible for him to love me?

"Do you mean it?" I asked him, looking at the floor, not wanting to see the humor in his eyes. I felt his thumb and forefinger catch my chin. He tilted my head up so I was looking in his emerald green eyes. I gasped when all I saw in them was love and hope.


	123. Chapter 123

**CHAPTER 123**

"Yes Bella, I do love you, with my heart, body and soul." I couldn't help myself, so I got on my tippy toes and placed my lips on his warm ones. After a few seconds, I broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Edward," I told him, then with a quick glance, I turned the key and pushed the door open and stepped back so that he could enter.

"Bella, where do you sleep?" he asked me, looking around what would have been the living room. I lead him into the TV room and pointed to the cardboard and thin blanket.

"Is this where you sleep?" he asked. I assumed he was hoping I would lead him to another room that had a bed, I didn't want to let him down but I had to.


	124. Chapter 124

**CHAPTER 124**

"Yes, Edward this is where I sleep," I told him looking down at my makeshift bed.

"How?" he asked just staring at it.

"How do you sleep Edward? I lie down and go to sleep," I explained with a huff.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella, please forgive me, I let my mouth run away from my brain," he told me with sadness tainting his voice. He pulled me into his arms, which I pulled comfort from. I knew that it was just a reaction and that he didn't mean it.

"Yes, Edward, I forgive you," I told him and with those words his mouth caught mine in a deep but tender kiss.

I broke from him when I heard a key in the door which first unlocked the deadbolt before the door handle started to turn.


	125. Chapter 125

**CHAPTER 125**

"I am so sorry, Edward," I told him and stepped a few steps away from him which made him look at me strange he was about to close the gap but I put my hand out to stop him, he shrugged his shoulders and the door flew open and slammed against the wall next to the door making us both jump.

"Useless, get out now! Phil is downstairs with our bags," Mum said, then she looked around. "What have you done with my things?" Mum yelled at me and was about to slap me across my face. I cowered ready for the strike.

"Don't you fucking hit her," Edward said, catching her hand before it connected with my cheek.

"Who the fuck are you?" Renee demanded


	126. Chapter 126

**CHAPTER 126**

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I am friends with Bella," he told her, and she just laughed at him.

"Friends? She doesn't deserve friends. I have been hoping she would just die, so I would become a multimillionaire," Mum told him.

"How would you do that?" he asked, as I was made speechless she wanted me dead.

"I have a huge life insurance policy on her that is worth two point five million dollars, and I was hoping to come back to a dead thing so I could claim it and live happily with Phil," she informed us both, and this is when Phil decided to make himself part of the conversation, he glanced around at the people in the room and walked to stand about four feet in front of Edward.

"Oh my god, Renee, do you know who this is?" Phil asked her as he walked in to the house.


	127. Chapter 127

**CHAPTER 127**

"No I don't. Who is he?" she asked, sounding very bored over the whole thing.

"He is Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprises, and I think Cullen Books." Phil paused to look over at Edward who nodded that Phil was correct.

"So?" Renee asked exasperated.

"Um, I think the point Phil is trying to make, is that I'm worth more than two point five million. I am closer to five point five billion dollars. As I own most of the insurance companies consider your policy void," he told my mother.

"Well, hello sailor," Renee said in a voice that she must have thought was sexy, she ran a finger up Edward's arm and over his chest. He stepped back, removing his body from her reach.

He walked to stand behind me, using my body as a human shield.

"Renee, there is nothing you can do that will get me to be interested in you," Edward said from behind me.

"Oh, not even this?" she asked.


	128. Chapter 128

**CHAPTER 128**

When I focused on Renée I saw that there was a black hand gun pointed at my forehead. I went still as a statue.

 **EPOV**

I couldn't believe this woman who wanted her stunning daughter dead just to get money. A woman who just walked out on her daughter, neglected her. Just because she have unsafe sex which resulted in the beautiful girl standing before me with a 9-11 pointed at her forehead. I had to think quick on my feet, Bella had gone as still as stone.

I could see that Renee wasn't as confident with a gun as she was hoping to portray, I saw that her hand was gently shaking.


	129. Chapter 129 EPOV

**CHAPTER 129 EPOV**

My hand shot out from behind Bella I grabbed the gun from her. I looked at it and saw that the safety was still on; I tucked the gun in the small of my back.

"Renee, if you are going to point a gun at one of my family or someone my family cares deeply for; I would learn how to use it correctly," I told her, then my attention when directly to Bella.

"Bella, the safety was on the whole time," I told her, and then she unfroze and collapsed.

"Edward, I don't care who you are, but get out of my house now, and take that piece of trash with you," Renee said forcefully, pointing to the door.


	130. Chapter 130

**CHAPTER 130**

I bent over and picked up the unconscious Bella off the floor. I walked out of the house that Bella used to live in. I walked onto the street. Scott must have been close as he was at the curb within seconds. He helped me get Bella into the car.

"My house, please, Scott," I told him.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be," I told him as he began to drive to the Masen building. It was my biggest residential building; it wasn't my only one.

I took the lift up to my penthouse suite. I opened the door, kicking it shut with my foot. I laid Bella down on the couch.


	131. Chapter 131

**CHAPTER 131**

I picked up my mobile.

"Hello, Dad, I need some advice."

"Go ahead, son."

"Bella has just had a serious scare, which I won't go into too much detail. She is now in my house and on the couch, passed out and breathing shallowly," I told him.

"Son, can I come over please, to check her over in person?" he asked, with a slight whimper to his voice.

"Yes Dad, come please, but come alone. I don't want her scared any more than she already is," I told him, saying goodbye and hanging up. I sat on the coffee table in front of Bella and waited for her to wake.


	132. Chapter 132

**CHAPTER 132**

It wasn't long till Dad knocked on the door, which I raced to as Bella was still unconscious.

Hi son, it will be okay," Dad told me, clapping me on my right shoulder with his left hand.

"Thank you for coming so fast," I told him and led him into the living room where Bella was resting as soon as he saw her he went in to his doctor mode. Testing her heart rate, temperature and breathing rate.

"She is going to be okay, Edward. You just have to let her come to on her own. Can you tell me what scared her?" Dad questioned.


	133. Chapter 133

**CHAPTER 133**

"Yeah, she was showing me her house when her mother came in and informed her that she was expecting to find Bella dead so that she could claim the life insurance that she had got on her daughter. Then, her partner recognised me and told Renee, Bella's mother, my net worth. So, she decided to go for me, I told her no, so Renee pointed a gun at Bella's forehead and told me to go with her or she would shoot Bella. The stupid woman had the safety on; I took the gun from her and left the house. Here we are now," I told him

"You did good son, you took control of a dangerous situation and protected your girl," Dad told me and then walked to the kitchen.


	134. Chapter 134

**CHAPTER 134**

"Here Edward, drink up," Dad told me handing me a tumbler with two fingers of an amber liquid.

"Thanks Dad," I answered taking the glass from him while lifting my eyes from the sleeping Bella. I drank the alcohol in two mouthfuls, I put the glass at a safe distance away in case Bella woke up kicking. I moved so that Bella's head was laying on my lap, my hand rested softly on her bicep so that my hand was touching her, as I knew that we both liked the static that happened between us. I was flabbergasted with what had happened over the last hour. If I had to pick a positive out of the whole situation it would be that Bella is now going to be living in a house with power, water, gas; and a fucking bed.


	135. Chapter 135

**CHAPTER 135**

I know the bed will be a big change for her to get use to sleeping on a soft bed and not a hard floor. I hoped she would be willing to move into this house with me, she would get her own room of course. I would never force her to sleep in my bed, and I did have eight bedrooms in this house. When I brought this building I knocked down a few walls to make a huge 10,000 square foot house. Each room had a bathroom, which had four-person spa bath and a two person shower with a stone seat.


	136. Chapter 136

**CHAPTER 136**

My kitchen was huge with two stoves and ovens since I put on a lot of parties for my family. They enjoyed that the views were stunning from the dining and living room. My house was Mum's desired location to have her parties.

I was getting sidetracked thinking about my house and how I hoped Bella would use it and live in it. I anticipated seeing her sitting on my couch watching TV or cooking in the kitchen; just enjoying life.

Bella began to stir on my lap. "Dad she is waking," I told him.

"Okay, Edward keep her laying down," he instructed.


	137. Chapter 137

**CHAPTER 137**

I wrapped my arm around her tightly as her brown eyes fluttered open. "Hello beautiful," I spoke softly to her.

"Hi, Edward. Where are we?" she asked, not moving her head much.

"We are in my house, and Dad is here too," I enlightened her.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle," she spoke up.

"Hello, Bella. May I please examine you after your scare?" he asked. Her eyes went huge.

"It was all real, all of it? Mum pointing a gun at me?" she asked with her voice trembling and tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, princess, it was all real. I am so sorry," I answered her.


	138. Chapter 138

**CHAPTER 138**

"Yes, Carlisle, you may look me over," she told him, still with tears in her eyes. She was so traumatised by what her mother said and did to her.

"Hang on, Dad, can you give us a moment, please?" I asked him with my eyes not leaving her sad ones. Once Dad left us alone I picked up my girl moving her so that she was straddling my legs. I pushed her head gently so that her face was resting in the crook of my neck.

"Bella, baby; I want you to listen carefully before you speak okay?" I felt her nod against my neck.


	139. Chapter 139

**CHAPTER 139**

"What your mother said and did to you will never happen again while there is breath in my lungs. Please consider moving into this house with me. You can have your pick of the rooms besides mine. You can eat what you like in my house, which I hope you will call your own when you feel comfortable doing so. I want you to think about that," I told her.

"I would like that, Edward, thank you. Will Renee be able to come here?" she asked with a scared timbre to her voice. Her head hadn't left my neck.

"No, baby, this house has a private lift that needs a swipe card to enter it and make it work. No other lifts come to this floor," I informed her.


	140. Chapter 140

**CHAPTER 140**

"Oh, alright. Can we choose my room now?" she asked, this time with hope in her voice.

"Yes, but will you let Dad look you over before I take you on a tour?" I begged her softly.

"Sure, Edward, but will you stay with me? I know I'm safe with your father, but I feel safer with you. Where is the gun?" she questioned.

"The gun is in the kitchen, and yes, I will stay with you," I told her.

"Thank you, Edward." Then, I picked up my mobile, which was sitting on the coffee table, to call Dad. It was a few minutes later when he walked into the living room to sit on the coffee table in front of us.


	141. Chapter 141

**CHAPTER 141**

"You look better, Bella,. Can you please lay down on the couch?" he requested. We both moved to comply with his request. I sat next to him on the table while Bella laid down. This time, Dad did a more thorough exam as she knew it was happening. After a few very long minutes, Dad sat back on the table.

"Bella, are you okay with Edward hearing the results?" Dad asked her kindly. I was prepared to leave the room if she so asked for that.

"Yes, Edward can stay," she told him, and I let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding in.


	142. Chapter 142

**CHAPTER 142**

"I felt something in you abdomen that I would like to take you to the hospital to get it checked out. Other than that, you are in perfect health," Dad informed her, and when she heard the bad news her hand shot out. I didn't hesitate to take it in between mine.

"It will be fine, Bella," I told her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because my Dad is looking after you now," I told her firmly.

"Let's get you checked out," Dad said, standing up. I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist as we followed Dad into the lift.


	143. Chapter 143

**CHAPTER 143**

After Dad had run a battery of tests on Bella, it was agonizing to wait in the private waiting room that Dad had put me in to wait for the test to be done. I sat down as I had noticed that the plush carpet had a walking track of dented carpet. Whoops.

The door opened, and Bella ran towards me. I just had enough time to stand and open my arms before she crashed into my body.

"Shhh Bella look at me please," I begged her as I could hear her whimpering softly like dog in pain. She looked up at me, her eyes were red, and I could see tear tracks down her face.

"Oh, my poor baby," I exclaimed using my thumbs to wipe away her tears.


	144. Chapter 144

**CHAPTER 144**

"What happened?" I asked her once I had her straddling my legs again, but this time, her face was not hiding. She was sitting up looking into my eyes.

"I was pushed and prodded for the last two hours. Your Dad was wonderful; he was by my side the whole time," she told me.

"You poor thing. Did Dad tell you when he would get the results?" I questioned her.

"He said an hour, maybe two," she told me as she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you Bella, with my heart, body and soul. We will get through this, Bella, and come out stronger on the other side," I assured before placing a kiss on the side of her head.


	145. Chapter 145

**CHAPTER 145**

It was closer to two hours when Dad walked in, locking the door behind himself.

"Okay, Bella, you have a lump about here," he told her, pointing at a spot on his body above his hips but below his belly button, before continuing. "We are going to have to put you under to remove it. You're scheduled in an hour. I need you both to follow me to a room where Bella will get into a gown," he told us, walking over to the door, waiting for us to stand up and follow.

"Come on, baby, let's get this over with and that thing out of you," I told her, lifting her up so she would stand on her feet. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.


	146. Chapter 146

**CHAPTER 146**

"It is going to be alright, beautiful. Dad will be with you the whole time," I told her as Dad flicked the lock open.

"Yes, I will never leave your side," Dad said as he cupped her chin with one hand so that she would look in his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "That is a vow, Bella" he told her.

"Thank you, Dad," she responded unsurely, not wanting to piss off dad by calling him by that name.

"Bella, you might not be blood, but you have stolen my son's heart ,which makes you my daughter and you will always be, even if you end your relationship with Edward. But I don't see that ever happening as the love I see between both of you rivals that of Johnny and Baby, Han and Leia, Aladdin and Jasmine and that vampire and human couple," he told her which made her giggle hard.


	147. Chapter 147

**CHAPTER 147**

"Okay, Dad, thank you. Let's get this over with and out of me. I want to pick my room out," she told him, and his eyes flew wide.

"Yes, Dad, she has agreed to move in with me," I informed him in a bored tone which was masking the New Year's Eve party that was going on inside my body and my heart.

"That is good news," Dad told us both as he led us to the lifts then to her room. Both Dad and I left the room while she got into the gown so that it was open at the back. Dad disappeared quickly.

"I'm dressed," she called, and after I entered the room she patted her bed, so I sat on the edge of it.


	148. Chapter 148

**CHAPTER 148**

"Dad should be back soon, okay, baby?" I told her, and we spoke quietly until dad walked in holding a few things in his hands.

"Bella, are you allergic to anything?."

"Yes, I'm allergic to iodine and latex," she said.

"Okay, what happens when both of those touch you?" he asked ,picking up her wrist putting on a red bracelet thing.

"I break out into a rash," she informed him.

"Okay, don't get worried about the name on the I.D. bracelet, it is so I will be consulted on your case. Okay, I will be back soon to take you into surgery," he told her before leaving the room again.


	149. Chapter 149

**CHAPTER 149**

I pulled her arm that the bracelet adorned and looked closely at it to see why Dad had said what he did. Her I.D. bracelet had the name Bella Cullen. Fuck, that looked perfect. I wondered if I could make that her legal name, but not yet; way too early ,but one could hope and wish.

"Look, Bella, you're a Cullen," I said lifting her arm so she could read the name band.

"Wow." Then, I heard her mumble to herself, which I don't think I was meant to hear. "Wish it was my real name," that had my attention completely, would she say, yes? This was not the time to find out.


	150. Chapter 150

**CHAPTER 150**

It wasn't long before Dad walked in to Bella's room, dressed in his doctor scrubs.

"Okay, baby girl, say goodbye to Edward. He will be waiting for you when you come out," Dad told her. I walked over to her side, and I cupped her face and kissed her long an chastely before I pulled back and kissed her forehead. I watched as she was wheeled out on the bed with Dad walking beside her.

I sat down and picked up the crappy TV remote and turned it on. I found a Nascar race to watch. My phone started to ring, so I answered it.


	151. Chapter 151

**CHAPTER 151**

"Hello, Mr Cullen, I'm ringing you to let you know the book by Amber Peacock has sold a million copies in a week," Jonathan informed me.

"Good; up its advertising, and call me when it hits five million sales," I told him. After a few more words about the book, we said our farewells, and I hung up. My attention when back to the race just in time to see a four car crash. This was the best thing about the Nascar races. After the race was over, there was a football game on; the Seahawks vs the Cardinals.


	152. Chapter 152

**CHAPTER 152**

Just as the game was ending with the Seahawks winning 32 – 24, Bella was brought back in with Dad trailing behind her talking to another doctor.

"It went perfectly Edward, no complications at all," he told me, running his hand over her forehead.

"What was in her, Dad?" I asked him, placing a kiss in her forehead.

"It was a type of surgical cement that was injected into that area, I'm guessing over a long time." Dad said, lifting a clear plastic that was sealed. Inside of it was a three inch by two inch long bar that had rough, uneven edges.


	153. Chapter 153

**CHAPTER 153**

"How would Bella not feel that?" I asked him, taking the bag out of his hands to feel the weight of it. It felt like it was pushing three pounds.

"As it was done gradually, she would have got used to each edition as they were injected into her pelvis area," he explained.

"Will there be any after effects from that stuff being inside of her?" I questioned him, examining the lump more.

"No, she is very lucky in that context, as there were a lot more toxic things that could have been injected into her," he told me.

"Edward, I love you," Bella moaned out. My eyes flew to where she resting.


	154. Chapter 154

**CHAPTER 154**

I noticed that Bella was still sleeping.

"She dreams of you, Edward. There is an old saying the one you dream of is the one that you are meant to be with," Dad told me. I thought about that statement for a bit and remembered the R rated dream I had of Bella.

"Did you dream of Mum?" I asked him, he nodded as we both sat down on the hard plastic chairs that were in her room, as we were now just waiting for Bella to wake.

Dad and I talked like two adults, not father and son, for once in our lives. It felt good.


	155. Chapter 155

**CHAPTER 155**

"Dad, is there anything that I will need to focus on for the recovery?" I questioned him, needing to know so I could look after her.

"You will need to make sure that she doesn't reach above her head for the first ten days and then she can slowly start to stretch it once a day. She or you will need to moisturise her scar twice a day. Make sure she eats well and drinks a lot of water," he tacked on the end.

"Thank you, Dad, I will make sure that is followed to the letter," I told him.

"Edward, Edward where am I?" Bella called out for me. My eyes flicked over to her to see if she was still asleep or awake.


	156. Chapter 156

**CHAPTER 156**

Her brown eyes were open, and she was looking around to find me. I ran over to her side.

"Hey, baby ,I'm here," I told her, running my hand over her forehead and down the back of her hair. "Will you calm down for me, please," I begged her. I watched as she took a few deep breaths, and her body relaxed with each breath out.

"That's my girl," I cooed at her, and a smile came across her face.

"What happened? Is it out now?" she asked.

"Yes, princess, it is out," I told her, and Dad made himself known.


	157. Chapter 157

**CHAPTER 157**

"Hello, baby girl, it's good to see you awake and talking," Dad spoke to her softly.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked him.

"You have to stay the night but," he hesitated and looked at me and I raised an eyebrow not knowing what he wanted but if it was for Bella's health and safety there wasn't much I wouldn't refuse much. "If I can stay at Edward's and watch over you, to teach you both how to give you the best care," Dad continued, I nodded that I was accepting of him staying at my house.


	158. Chapter 158

**CHAPTER 158**

"That is fine with me, Dad," I told him, and he nodded that he heard me.

"Are you okay with that, Bella?" I asked her, before continuing "Because I am sure that if you say no that you will be kept in the hospital for about a week, maybe longer," I informed her.

"Ten days to fifteen," Dad confirmed for me, and I watched as Bella's eyes got wide, and her head started to shake a soft no.

"Home, please, I don't care who comes to look after me. I want to be out of here. Ed... Edward I used to eat here. A nurse yelled at me and told me that if she saw me again she would call the cops on me."


	159. Chapter 159

**CHAPTER 159**

"Shh, baby girl ,you having the Cullen name will protect you, in this hospital and either Edward and myself will stay with you the whole time," Dad told her firmly.

"Okay, but what about your other patients?" Bella asked.

"I have taken holidays. You mean more to me, Bella, than any admitted person in the hospital," he told her firmly.

"Thank you, Dad," she responded to his statement of how important she is to him, as it sunk in her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Have never been put first not even second or third, alway last or not even on the list," she told us both.


	160. Chapter 160

**CHAPTER 160**

"You will never be put anywhere but first in my life," I told her as a tear fell from her eye, I caught it.

"Thank you Edward," she said with so much gratefulness in her voice.

"You are welcome, princess," I told her.

"Ok Edward, why do you go home and get Bella some clothes, that I believe Alice has been getting. A change of clothes for yourself too. When you come back I will go home for a short nap and be back here soon," dad told me. I kissed he softly on her lips.

"I will be back very soon."

"Hurry back, I will miss you," she told me pulling my head back down to kiss my lips for a longer kiss.

"I will miss you to, baby," I told her and tilted my head softly towards the door. Dad went to stand by it.


	161. Chapter 161

**CHAPTER 161**

"Dad, watch over her please," I begged him as I watched out of the corner of my eye while Bella picked up the TV remote. Bella turned on the TV, getting instantly engrossed in what was on. My curiosity got the better of me, and I walked over to see what she was watching.

"Do you like this movie?" I asked her, and she smiled up at me.

"Yes, Edward, I love _The Lion King_ ," she told me.

"Enjoy your movie, princess," I said as I placed a kiss on her temple. Dad clapped me on my shoulder as I left the room.


	162. Chapter 162

**CHAPTER 162**

I walked into my house to find Alice folding and piling clothes onto the huge dining room table,.I walked over to her, and I thumbed through them to find what I was looking for. Once I found sweatpants and a soft t-shirt that I was happy with, I turned to Alice.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome Edward. Which room is Bella's? I would like to put them in her room?," Alice asked.

"Just leave them here, she hasn't picked a room yet," I told her, and she nodded.

"Can do, Edward," she answered.

"I'm going to take a shower and then get back to the hospital, Bella is missing me," I told her.

"She is in the hospital, oh my god, why is she in hospital, Edward. Is she okay?" Alice asked me with a mix of worry and fear tainting her voice. "Her mother didn't get to her again did she? Oh no," she continued with, now absolute desperation and despair in her tone.


	163. Chapter 163

**CHAPTER 163**

"Why, what has happened to Bella before?" I questioned her, putting down the clothes I had picked for Bella. Then, I pulled a chair out and sat down, knowing I would need to just from Alice's reaction and the look on her face.

"She was admitted to that hospital more times that you can count, from broken bones to cuts all over her body, and sometimes she would be endlessly vomiting," Alice informed as I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall as they wanted. I knew her mother was an evil person, but to do that to her own child….it was just unspeakable.


	164. Chapter 164

**CHAPTER 164**

I got off my seat, and picking up Bella's new clothes, I gave Alice a tight hug and then walked into my bedroom after locking the door and making my way into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and making sure it was the correct temperature, used my subconscious to control my movements. I quickly washed my body. Then, it hit me why she was scared to be alone in the hospital.

It hit so hard that I fell to my knees to the hard shower floor. I then fell to my side and curled into the foetal position on the shower floor with tears streaming from my eyes, joining the water that as it flowed into the drain.


	165. Chapter 165

**CHAPTER 165**

A ringing phone broke through my foggy brain. My head turned so I was looking in the direction of the ringing phone, as I did this, I became aware of the now very cold water. I stretched my stiff legs out from under my body, and I sat up reached to turn the cold water off so that only the heat was on it took a few seconds for it to kick back on. I just sat on the floor of the shower, letting the now warming lukewarm water heat my body from the outside in. My phone didn't stop ringing the whole time I was getting warm.

"Edward, Dad rung me as you were not answering your phone," Alice called through the door at me.

"I will be out in a second Alice," I called back.

"Okay Edward."


	166. Chapter 166

A/N dear guest reviewer if you don't like my posting schedule where I currently post between 3 and 6 chapter a day. I'm happy to go back to a single chapter each day.

 **CHAPTER 166**

As I was getting dressed in sweats, I put on my watch and noticed the time for the first time since leaving Bella at the hospital. I lost three hours in that shower, no wonder the water was ice cold.

My phone rang this time, and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello sir, you have a meeting in an hour, and I was wondering if you were going to make it or not," Sophie informed me.

"If you think William will be able to handle it, then have him do so, if not reschedule it for next month. I am taking the rest of the time off and will be back in the office not before the 15th," I told her.

"Understood, Sir," she told me hanging up. As I was putting the phone down as it rang again.


	167. Chapter 167

CHAPTER 167

"Hi Dad, I'm coming now," I told him.

"What happened, Son?" he questioned me.

"I found out some devastating information about Bella's past," I told him.

"What son, what did you find out and who told this information?" he asked.

"Bella, when she was younger, had a lot of broken bones and cuts; Alice told me," I informed him a quick rundown of the information Alice gave me.

"I will look into it, please get here like yesterday, as Bella has been asking for you," he said just before he hung up the phone. I put my phone in the backpack that I was talking to the hospital with me.


	168. Chapter 168

CHAPTER 168

I put Bella's clothes in the bag and I found her phone that was in the living room. I then went back to my bathroom to get my toiletries and some for Bella as I was sure she would like them.

I stood in the kitchen and called for Alice.

"Are you still here?" I asked, and Alice walked into the kitchen from the other side.

"Yeah, what's up Edward?" she asked me.

"Would you like to come and visit Bella; I'm sure she would love to see you?"

"Yes, Edward, I would love to."

"Alright, hug her softly as she has had surgery on her belly," I informed her as we walked down to the car I jumped into my Ford. It was a SUV so it will have a lot of room for Bella to stretch out and get comfortable during the drive home.


	169. Chapter 169

CHAPTER 169

When we arrived at the hospital, and I walked without hesitation towards Bella's room, just as I opened the door, I heard her.

"I wasn't good enough, for him Carlisle, he is not coming back," Bella sobbed out.

"That's not true, Bella, not for one second," he told her, and her sobs got more erratic. I couldn't let her think this any longer. I dropped the bag and ran to her, her sad eyes looked into mine.

"No Bella, it's not true, not at all. You are perfect for me, I will never leave you while my heart is still beating because it beats for you and you alone," I told her firmly, catching her mouth with mine in a kiss I could taste her salty tears on them.


	170. Chapter 170

**CHAPTER 170**

"Okay Edward, I know this Edward, I do, but I just hate this hospital," she told me. Dad took this time to give her a quick kiss on her head.

"Baby girl, I need to check over some files, will you be okay now with Edward and Alice here?" he asked her.

"Alice is here, where?" she questioned looking around the room for Alice who stepped to my side that was closer to the foot of the bed, after placing her backpack on the bed she pushed me out of the way which made both Bella and myself laugh softly.

"How are you, sister?" Alice asked her, and I felt my forehead crinkle. Why was Alice calling Bella sister, I would talk to Alice about that title another day, this was not the time or place.


	171. Chapter 171

**CHAPTER 171**

I was about to step back away from the bed to let the girls chirp together.

"No Edward, do go please, I will be good, I promise," she said and it was the tone of her voice when she spoke it was as if she was a small ten year old little girl. I had to tread carefully with her in this situation, it could go so wrong so fast.

"Bella, you are good, you are an amazing person, what makes you think that you were bad?" I asked her.

"Because when I was younger and had accidents like all kids do mum would leave me alone for days the number of days that I was left alone was the same number of minutes it took for me to clean up the mess," Bella explained to both of us and I think both jaws were on the floor.


	172. Chapter 172

**CHAPTER 172**

It was what felt like ages before my brain started to work.

"How often did she do this?" I asked her as I moved to stand on the other side of the bed.

"When I was younger it was more often but as I got older it happened less as I leant to clean up faster and not make errors," she told us.

"What age did this start?" Alice asked.

"The first time would have been close to the age of six."

"Never, never, ever again Bella you will never be left alone for days," I told her pulling her carefully to my chest.

"Thank you Edward, the past is hard to get over," she said tilting her face so that her lips touched mine.


	173. Chapter 173

**CHAPTER 173**

I broke the kiss as there was a knock on the door Alice walked over to open it dad walked in carrying two, three inches file folders.

"Oh god you found out," Bella said with a stronger voice and if looks could kill Alice would have died like ten times.

"Yes Bella, I'm not pleased to find out that you have been admitted to this hospital before, many times," dad exclaimed and I moved out of Bella's line of sight with took the view of her expressions away from me but she couldn't see the cutting motions across my neck to try and stop dad triggering a panic attack.


	174. Chapter 174

**CHAPTER 174**

When dad finally looked up, his eyes went wide as he at last saw what I was doing and stopped dead in his sentence.

"Please Carlisle don't leave me," Bella begged him with tear starting to fall.

"Why would I leave you baby girl?" he questioned her confused by her reaction.

"Because that's what my mother did every time I displeased her," she told him.

"I will never leave you Bella ever," he answered her putting her folders down and pulling her from my arms into his, I watched as she nodded as he spoke to her so only she could hear.


	175. Chapter 175

**CHAPTER 175**

"Better now Bella," he asked her standing back and picking up that impressive file.

"Yes thank you dad," she told him laying back down and closing her eyes as she took hold of my hand.

"Bella before you sleep I'm going to head home, call me when you have picked your room and I will help you with it." Alice spoke up which made Bella's eyes flash open

"Ok Alice, thank you for coming to visit me, sister," Bella told her giving her a tentative hug, ha maybe I could ask Bella why they call each other 'sister'.

"Ok Bella, you have really had a rough time, and do you know that you are infamous in this hospital?" Dad told her. "Even I have heard of you but you went by Irene West, so I just didn't connect the two," dad enlightened us.


	176. Chapter 176

**CHAPTER 176**

"I'm going to head off and get some sleep," Dad told us. He gave Bella a kiss on her forehead. He put his hand on my cheek. I didn't know what was behind it, but he was not my main concern right now. Dad hesitated at the door.

"Oh, Edward, that cupboard over there is your bed, please stay out of Bella's tonight," Dad told me, pointing at the cupboard and using a tone that left no room for argument. He left the room without waiting for my answer.

"Finally, we are alone, would you like to see if you can have shower, if you want one?" I asked her.

"Yes I would like one," she told me.


	177. Chapter 177

**CHAPTER 177**

I pushed the nurse call button, and it was no more than a minute late a nurse knocked and then walked into the room.

"Hello Bella, Edward; I am Sarah, your nurse for the night. How can I help you both?" she asked us.

"Would it be possible for Bella to have a shower?" I questioned her. She walked over to Bella's bed.

"May I please look at your wound?" she requested kindly.

"Yes," Bella told her nurse. She pulled up Bella's gown, and I turned my head away so I wouldn't see. I knew we were not ready for me to see yet.


	178. Chapter 178

**CHAPTER 178**

"I will need to get a water tight bandage, but I don't see why not. You will need to go with her, Edward, or if you're not comfortable with that, I can help her shower." She then waited for one of us to choose if I was going to help, or if Sarah was.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not ready, can you help me please, Sarah?" Bella asked.

"It's okay, baby. If you're not ready, I'm not going to make you do anything that you are not ready for," I told her, kissing her temple.

"Yes, I can. Can you give me five minutes, and I will help you shower?" she answered Bella.


	179. Chapter 179

**CHAPTER 179**

It was exactly five minutes later that Sarah walked back into the room.

"Okay, Bella, are you ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I am," Bella told her and tried to sit up, but she must have done so too fast.

"Ahhhggg," Bella cried out.

"Slowly, Bella. Remember, slow and steady," I told her. She looked at me and nodded. With Sarah's help she shuffled into the bathroom. I took that time to get her clothes and toiletries that I had picked up for her. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly. Sarah opened it, and I gave her the things Bella might want or need.


	180. Chapter 180

**CHAPTER 180**

It wasn't long until a clean Bella walked out of the bathroom.

"Sarah, can she wear normal clothes?" I asked the nurse.

"As long as her wound is easily accessible, I don't see why not," Sarah told me.

"Thank you, Sarah," I said, giving Bella her new clothes. "Here baby," I told her as she took them from my hands, and I turned and looked out the window to give her the privacy that she deserved.

"I'm dressed, Edward," Bella called over to me. I turned back around, walking to stand by her bed.

"Yes, you are, and you look perfect," I answered her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Damn, I picked good outfit for her. She had a yellow t-shirt with black sweatpants and a grey jumper.


	181. Chapter 181

**CHAPTER 181**

"Bella, will you be okay while I have a quick shower and change?" I asked of her.

"Sure, Edward, I don't mind, but hurry back, please."

"Will do." With a glance around the room, I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, washing myself. After I changed, I walked into the room. I made my way over to the cupboard to start making my bed for the night as I could see that Bella wouldn't last much longer.

"How are you feeling, baby?" I asked her.

"My tummy feels tender, but otherwise, I'm okay," she told me with a huge yawn.


	182. Chapter 182

**CHAPTER 182**

"Sleep, beautiful. I will be here when you wake up," I told her giving her a long, yet soft, kiss.

"Sweet dreams," she answered. I rested my forearms on the side rails of the bed and watched her as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. She was finally sleeping. I wasn't ready for sleep yet, so I just watched her peacefully. I thought about what this meant for me to have someone live in my house while I am there. I knew that I would have to change my ways which I would only do for Bella, no one else.

After a few of my own yawns, I went over to my bed and fell asleep fast.


	183. Chapter 183

**CHAPTER 183**

The sun was streaming through the windows of the room. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head before I got off the bed. I strolled over to my girl's bed and rested my arms on the rails, looking down at Bella still sleeping. Her eyes started to flutter, then her milk chocolate eyes opened.

"Hey, beautiful, how was your sleep?" I asked her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It was okay, did you sleep or just stand there all night watching over me?" she questioned me.

"Yes, I did sleep. If I could have watched you all night, I would have." This time, I kissed her lips.

"Awe, Edward, you are too good for me. Thank you for saving me."


	184. Chapter 184

**CHAPTER 184**

"You are very welcome, Bella. But you also saved me," I told her.

"I saved you how?" she asked me with such a cute scrunched up look on her face. I was just about to answer her when my phone started to ring. I walked over to it and looked at the screen.

"I have to take this call," I told Bella, and she nodded her understanding "Hello, Sophie, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to call you on your time off, but Tanya is here saying that she has the results and won't leave till you come here. It's bad, sir. She keeps complaining that your child is jumping on her bladder and demanding lemon water, which is never correctly made."

"Fuck."


	185. Chapter 185

**CHAPTER 185**

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, looking concerned. I hit mute on the phone.

"My life before you has reared its head.. I have to deal with this. I will tell you more later," I told her as I un-muted the phone and put it back to my ear.

"Okay, Sophie, I will get someone to come save you. Just stay strong."

"Thank you, Edward," she said, then hung up. I put my phone on the window sill, my elbows followed and me head fell into my hands. I did not need this, and Bella absolutely did not need one of my ex's trying to get me back in their life. I would never be with Tanya again.


	186. Chapter 186

**CHAPTER 186**

"Can you tell me now, Edward?" Bella asked softly

"No, not yet. I still have to set some things up," I told her kindly.

"Okay, Edward," she told me, going back to the TV show she was watching to give me semblance of privacy. I wanted to get this over with and save Sophie from the she-beast who went by the name Tanya

"Hi, Emmett, can you please go to Cullen towers and get rid of Tanya for me?" I asked him when he answered.

"I can, Edward, but why can't you do it?" he whined at me.

"I would do it, but I need to be with Bella right now as she is recovering from surgery," I told him.


	187. Chapter 187

**CHAPTER 187**

"Shit, is she okay?" he asked, sounding extremely worried.

"Yeah, she is now better, but due to her abandonment issues, if I left to deal with an ex, I don't know how she would react to me going to do that. So, I'm not even going to put us in that situation in the first place, we have had too many abandonment scares already. So, for Bella and me, can you deal with Tanya for me please?" I begged him

"Fine, Edward, you will owe me big time, brother," Emmett said with a huff as he hung up on me without bidding me farewell. I glanced at Bella and noticed that her eyes would flick to me often. I took a deep breath and walked to stand beside her.


	188. Chapter 188

**CHAPTER 188**

I lowered the side rail of her bed, and she moved her legs so I had room to sit down.

"This is going to be hard for me to tell you, but this is going to be a part of our lives for a while. I will never leave you, ever. Nothing she says or does will change how I feel about you," I told her.

"Who is she, Edward?" Bella asked, playing with my fingers.

"She is Tanya Denali. She was my girlfriend for three months who I broke up with three months ago. She has just turned up and claimed that I'm the father of her unborn child," I informed her.


	189. Chapter 189

**CHAPTER 189**

"Are you the father?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Definitely not, Bella. At the beginning of our relationship, like not more than a week into it. I found her poking holes in the condoms that we were due to use, ever since that day I kept the unused condoms in a locked drawer. So, she couldn't get access to them." My hand curled into a fist, I had so much anger over that situation I couldn't believe that she would do something so evil. Now, as I was looking back, I saw that was just her personality to be evil.


	190. Chapter 190

**CHAPTER 190**

"Wow, and you stayed with her for three months, why?" she asked a fucking good question that I really had no good answer for.

"She was very good at manipulating people. With me, she would strut around the house in her skimpy underwear and rub herself all over me. I now see that she was just trying to get my money any possible way. The hints she left around the house were not subtle suggestions; they were bigger than the times square billboards," I told her.

"What did she leave around the house?"

"Wedding magazines and jewelry adverts with rings circled," I informed her.


	191. Chapter 191

**CHAPTER 191**

"Wow, that is desperation," Bella said.

"Yes, but back to the present, she is saying her child is mine and she is at my office demanding to see me to give me the results of the tests. She did them to prove that her child is mine. I didn't want to leave you, so I sent Emmett to deal with her, which I'm waiting to find out what he has done with her." As I said this, my phone rang again. Emmett's name flashed on the screen.

"It's Emmett," I told her, and she held of to my fingers so I didn't leave her. I stayed sitting on her bed. I flicked the switch to answer, putting the phone up to my ear.


	192. Chapter 192

**CHAPTER 192**

"Hello Em, what is the news?" I asked him, as Bella understood that I wasn't going anywhere. She went back to playing with my fingers.

"Okay, the report says that Tanya's blood is O negative, and the baby's blood is A positive. The report says that the father's blood type must be either A negative or A positive," Emmett informed me.

"It can't be mine, then, as my blood is B positive," I told him.

"I know, Edward, she wants to be paid back for the test."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"It was fifteen hundred," he answered, sounding shocked.

"Can you get Sophie to get the money for her, and when you give it to her, tell her if she ever comes back that the police will be called," I told him.

"Will do, Edward, look after Bella" he told me ,hanging up.


	193. Chapter 193

**CHAPTER 193**

"So, what's the news?" Bella asked.

"The baby is not mine. Its blood is A, Tanya's is O, and my blood is B," I told her.

"So, now, what is going to happen?"

"Well, she was given the money she wanted for the test and now has been warned that she ever comes near me, we will call the cops," I answered her.

"Good, cuddle with me, please?" Bella begged me softly.

"Sure, baby," I told her and moved her carefully so that my back was on the bed, and she was resting mainly on my chest, her head was lying over my heart.


	194. Chapter 194

**CHAPTER 194**

"Feeling better, baby?" I asked her, pulling her body carefully closer to mine.

"Yes, thank you for making me feel safe and secure, Edward. I love you," she told me, and I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much. You are my world, Bella. You are the breath in my lungs and the food in my tummy," I said to her.

"Eww! Edward, that is kinda gross, but you are the same for me," she told me as she moved so she could place a kiss over my heart.

There was a soft knock on the door, and we both looked in the direction of the door.


	195. Chapter 195

**CHAPTER 195**

Dad didn't wait for us to admit him entrance.

"Edward, didn't I tell you to sleep in your own bed, or did you?" Dad asked with his arm crossed over his chest.

"We slept in different beds, Dad," Bella told him. I watched as he visibly relax his stance. "Fine, son, but please get out of her bed so I can check her stats and possibly send her home," Dad stated. I carefully got off the bed and helped lay Bella back into the position that Dad wanted her in.

Once I was standing by the bed Dad got to work, checking her blood pressure, heart rate and temperature.

"Bella, are you okay with me checking your wound?" he questioned her.


	196. Chapter 196

**CHAPTER 196**

"I am fine with that, Carlisle," Bella said, taking hold of my hand.

"What's with this, baby?" I asked her softly, shaking her hand that was holding mine gently so that she knew what I was asking about.

"I'm scared that it will hurt," she admitted with a sob. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dad pulled his hands back and waited for me to calm Bella down.

"Beautiful, please look at me," after waiting for her to look into my eyes. " I promise you that Dad won't intentionally hurt you, but he needs to check you wound so we can go home," I told her, and she broke eye contact with me as looked at Dad who she nodded at.


	197. Chapter 197

**CHAPTER 197**

Dad didn't hesitate this time and quickly checked the wound. Bella whimpered a few times and squeezed my hand tightly. Dad finished his exam, covering Bella's tummy back up.

"Let me just go and get your discharge papers, baby girl. You handled that amazingly," Dad told her with a kiss to her forehead. Then, he turned to leave the room.

I started to pack up all of our things, phones and phone chargers. I put them and the spare clothes in the backpack.

It was then that there was arguing coming from the hallway, and then all of a sudden the room door was shoved open and slammed shut. I looked at the person who had just entered the room who was pointing a gun at me. Not fucking again; what is it with people pointing guns at me?


	198. Chapter 198

**CHAPTER 198**

Tanya was standing in the room, pointing a gun at me. I moved to stand in front of Bella, to protect her like no one besides me has ever done for her before.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked her and heard Bella gasp behind me, and I moved my hand back so I could touch her leg, hoping it would reassure her. In response I felt Bella's hand touch mine, and I pulled mine back hoping that Tanya hadn't noticed out interaction.

"I want what is due to me, I want money... a million dollars sounds about right," she snarled at me.

"What if I don't want to give you any money?" I asked her.


	199. Chapter 199

**CHAPTER 199**

"I will make you," she responded and pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Still not giving you any money, that child is not mine," I told her, pointing to her belly.

"Yes, it is," she screamed and started to shake. I realised this would be the only way to save both our lives.

"No, it has the wrong blood type, to be my child," I told her. "Oh, Tanya, how did you find me?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Your stupid brother let it slip that you were here," she told me proudly.

"Still not getting the money," I said to her, and then there was a huge deafening bang.


	200. Chapter 200

**CHAPTER 200**

I felt a sting on my left bicep, and then the door burst open for a second time. This time it was five men, one a doctor and two nurses. The doctor and both nurses came over to us. The other four men tackled Tanya to the floor. Her gun skidded toward the open door, where Dad just happened to be standing. He pulled out a pair of gloves, putting them on before he picked up the gun. He called into the hallway to call the police.

Dad checked on Bella first, as the other doctor was tending to my flesh wound.

"You are very lucky, sir, as the bullet just grazed your arm, and the bullet did not go into your arm," the random doctor informed.


	201. Chapter 201

**CHAPTER 201**

I didn't really know how to respond to his words. "Bella, baby, are you alright?" I called out to her as my bicep was being wrapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shuddered out, when I was released from the wrapping I walked over to Bella's bed and she help her arms out like a little child asking to be picked up. I did just that. I pulled her to my body, and her legs immediately circled my waist. I moved her to the other side of the room, away from the door. This time two police officers strolled into the room.

"Ms. Denali, you are under arrest," the cop said, and then the rest of what the cops were saying faded away as Bella started to kiss me. I placed her ass on the window sill so I could use my arms.


	202. Chapter 202

**CHAPTER 202**

Our frantic kisses were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. I turned my head toward the noise.

"Sir, Mr..." the cop hesitated.

"Edward Cullen," I offered him the name he was looking f.r I held my hand out for him to shake which he did with acceptable amount of strength.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to press charges against Ms Denali?" he asked me.

"Yes I will, attempted murder and gbh," I told him his eyes went wide at my choice of charges to put on Tanya.

"Okay, sir, I will need your statement, would you be willing to come down to the station to give it to us?" with his question I felt Bella begin to shake.

"Officer, can we do it at my house, whenever it is best for you?" I requested

"Sure can, Mr. Cullen," he told me and walked out the door with the other cop and a screaming Tanya between them.


	203. Chapter 203

**CHAPTER 203**

After fifteen minutes, Dad walked over to us. We had stopped kissing, and were just holding each other close.

"Son, you can take Bella home now. I will be there later today to check on you both," Dad told us, then I put Bella's feet on the ground. I bent down to pick up the backpack, throwing it on my back. I took my girl's hand, feeling her lace our fingers together and walked out of the hospital to be met by reporters and cameras.

"Don't say anything baby," I told Bella quietly, and she nodded. I pushed the reporters away from our path carefully as not to hurt them as they were just doing their jobs. I opened the passenger door and helped Bella get in my car.


	204. Chapter 204

**CHAPTER 204**

"No driver?" Bella asked with a laugh and a smirk on her face, when I got into my seat. I tossed the backpack into the backseat of my car.

"No, no driver this time," I told her, leaning over to place a kiss on the cheek.

The drive home was a quick one. The bad news was that there were reporters outside the front door; they had yet to make their way inside I assume to get photos of us walking in. I had to disappoint them as I hit the remote that opened a door that led to the underground parking lot.

"If you follow, be prepared to stay down there until someone opens the door!" I called to the reporters after winding down my window.


	205. Chapter 205

**CHAPTER** **205**

"Is that true?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it is, baby, it's what the people in the building discussed, and everyone likes it as it provides extra security for the building," I told her as I parked the car, reaching to pick up the bag. I walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I took her hand and led her to the private elevator, which was separate from the one that the guests used in the lobby of the building.

When we entered the lift, I put my key in, which was like one of those hotel keys; the ones in this building only permitting you to the floor you lived on and the public areas, the pool and gym.


	206. Chapter 206

**CHAPTER 206**

"This is your house," I told Bella, opening the door with a flourish and letting her walk in first.

"This a stunning house, Edward." She walked slowly around my... no, our house.

"Yes, it is. All it needs is for you to pick which room you would like to use as your own room." I informed her.

"Which room is yours, Edward?" she asked. I glanced at her as I walked to my room with her following behind and opened the door to my room, which was done in three different tones of brown with dark blue accents.

"it's very you, Edward," my girl told me.


	207. Chapter 207

**CHAPTER 207**

Bella left my room and looked in the room to the left of mine; was she going to choose that room? Fuck, I hoped so. If she wasn't going to sleep with me, then knowing that there was only a wall between us, would make the hurt from her not sleeping with me less. She shut the door she had just opened, and she moved to the room on the other side.

"I want this room, please," she asked looking excited. I walked over to stand so I was leaning on the door frame of her chosen room. I could see why she had picked this one, or I should say, that I hoped we were thinking along the same lines


	208. Chapter 208

**CHAPTER 208**

"Why this room beautiful?" I questioned her.

"Because it seems to be a mirror opposite yours," she informed me.

"It is, baby," I confirmed for her. This room had three tones of blue, dark blue being the dominant colour, it had tan trim. Our bed heads would touch each other if there was no wall between them. "It's yours," I told her then. I left the doorway to start to bring the clothes that were on the formal dining room table where Alice had left them.

"I don't know where you want them," I told her as I placed the first pile on the dresser.


	209. Chapter 209

**CHAPTER 209**

"Thank you, Edward," she told me as she started to put her clothes away. It took a lot of trips to get all of the clothes off the table and into her new room.

"Bella, when you're done, I will be in the living room just resting," I told her.

"No, Edward... please don't leave me," she cried out in fear, I rushed over to her.

"Shhh baby, I won't leave you; you are safe in this house. Only invited people can come up into this house," I reminded her as a bell was going off from the single speaker that was above the door.

"Come see this," I called to her softly.


	210. Chapter 210

**CHAPTER 210**

I made my way to the front door, holding Bella's hand. I pushed on a hidden panel that lifted up to revealed a monitor and phone. I picked up the softly ringing phone

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, there are two police officers here wanting to see you and Miss Swan."

"Please, let them up," I told him and hung up the phone and pulled Bella to stand in front of my body so she could watch what was about to happen. The monitor showed the two police officers walk to the lift and then, as they walked up to the lift, I reached over her shoulder and pushed a green button which opened the doors of the lift and set the lift to arrive at the floor of our house


	211. Chapter 211

**CHAPTER 211**

"So, you see, baby, that lift won't open unless you have a card or have someone push the button by the door," I informed her.

"So, we are safe."

"Yes, Bella, we are safe," I told her, placing a tender kiss to her neck. There was a knock on the front door. "You ready baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a nap," she told me, only half joking. I glanced at her as I opened the door. I led them all into the formal living room. We both told our stories of what happened from our personal points of views. It was two hours later when the door was closed behind the cops.

Bella took my hand and led me to her new bed room.


	212. Chapter 212

**CHAPTER 212**

"Please, come rest with me," she begged me.

"Of course, Bella, your wish is my command," I told her as we made our way to her bedroom. I pulled back the sheets so Bella could get under them. "Come, baby, let's sleep together," I told her kindly and walked around to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers with her. I pulled her carefully so that her head was laying over my heart. I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think that is what they me by the use of the word in that manner, Edward," she said with a giggle from her position on my chest.

"I know baby, but I couldn't think of any other words that would work in this instance," I told her honestly.

"I know Edward; the word works," she told me as her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep.

I followed behind her a few minutes later.

 **A/N please don't forget to review**


	213. Chapter 213

CHAPTER 213

I was awoken by the door bell going off, so I carefully got out from under Bella. I walked to the door. After talking to the door staff, I pushed the lift button and waited at the door for Dad to come up.

"Hi, Dad, how can I help you?" I asked him as we greeted each other with a hug. Dad placed a kiss on my forehead. I don't know where that came from, but I wasn't going to ask him to not do it.

"I'm here to check on my children," he told me as he followed me into the formal living room.

 **A/N** sorry for only one chapter it was the best I could do while in hospital 9/8/17


	214. Chapter 214

**CHAPTER 214**

"How are you, son?" he asked.

"I am alright, this would be the second time since meeting bella that I have had a gun pointed at me, so I am getting used to the act of looking down a barrel" I told him dismissively as, as long as the guns were pointed at me and not Bella, then I will be able to cope with the guns.

"Can I check your injury, please" he asked me.

"Sure, Dad." I moved so Dad could remove the temporary bandage that the doctor had put on during the commotion at the hospital.

"It looks good as can be. I will putting on some cream that might hurt, and I want you to keep it dry for a week. Make sure to change the bandage every day," he warned me.


	215. Chapter 215

**CHAPTER 215**

"That might be a bit difficult, Dad."

"Why?" he questioned me.

"Because I need two hands to put it on nicely," I answered him simply.

"I am sure you can find someone to help you," he said with a smirk on his face. I was about to call him out on it when Bella walked in to sit beside me.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted him, leaning over me to give him a hug

"How are you, baby girl?" he asked her, moving to sit on the coffee table so he was facing her.

"Okay…. had enough of guns and people wanting money that is not due them, though," she answered him.


	216. Chapter 216

**CHAPTER 216**

"I know, Bella. Can I check your cut and show you both how to look after it?" Dad asked her.

"Sure."

"Edward, can you move so Bella can lay down," Dad instructed, and I moved to sit beside him as Bella laid down on the couch. I gave her my hand and Dad started the exam. "It looks good, Bella. One of you will need to rub this cream on the scar as it will make the scar less prominent," Dad explained as he reached into his bag and pulled out a tube that he handed to me after he put some of cream on his first two fingers and swiped it on her fresh scar.

"All done, baby girl," Dad announced as he ran his hand over her head.


	217. Chapter 217

**CHAPTER 217**

Dad left us after he placed a kiss on our foreheads.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know what can we do," she replied.

"We could go for a walk, or watch a movie, read a book," I offered her some options.

"Can we watch a movie? That sounds nice," she told me. I stood up and pulled her up off the couch and led her to the theatre room

"Wow, Edward, this is impressive," my girl told me as she looked around. "Where are your dvd's?" she asked, and I walked to the side of the huge tv and pulled open the drawer units that held all of my dvd's

"Here you go, baby," I said, standing back.


	218. Chapter 218

**CHAPTER 218**

"Where are your teen romance movies?" she asked. I walked to the desired section.

"Here, beautiful," I said, shutting the other doors, leaving the one she wanted.

"This one, please, Edward," she said holding out her selected movie which was 'What A Girl Wants'.

"Good choice, baby," I told her, putting the dvd in the machine and picked up the required remotes. I sat down beside her. I started the movie, and Bella leaned in to my side.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, pulling away from her

"Oh, god, Edward, I'm so sorry," she said, almost crying.

"No baby, it's okay. I didn't think about it either," I told her, and I moved to her other side and pulled her body close to mine.


	219. Chapter 219

**CHAPTER 219**

We watched the movie in peace with a few laughs. When it was over, I ordered us some Chinese food, after asking Bella what she liked and disliked to eat. Which in retrospect, was as stupid as before I met her she was eating out of bins and was only given bread water for her whole life. I still used my manners and asked her.

After I paid the delivery guy, I picked up a set of cutlery for us both as I hated to use the chopsticks that were provided with the food.

"Food is here, Bella," I told her as I walked into the theatre room and placed the food on the table that I pulled up from its hidden location.

"That's cool," Bella said.

"What is, baby?" I questioned her.

"That table; I couldn't tell that it was there at all."


	220. Chapter 220

**CHAPTER 220**

"Yeah, it is clever, and I didn't know about them until I was shown by the sales staff," I admitted to her. I turned on the news, as the movie had finished.

' " _We have some breaking news there has been a huge fifteen car pileup on fifth avenue. The reports from the scene are that there are multiple injuries and only one death of a fifty year old male, name is yet to be released by the first aiders. When we are told the name of the deceased, we will pass that info on to the desk," the reporter who was standing on the side of the crash site that showed the TV viewers the aftermath of the accident.'_


	221. Chapter 221

**CHAPTER 221**

Bella's hands began to shake. I quickly covered them both with one of my hands.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to my side.

"See that car; the red one with black and white stripes?" she asked me, pointing towards the screen. I could see the car that she was talking about. iI was the second car which had been hit both front and back. The driver's side was crumbled in completely. I guess that is where the person who died was sitting, as I couldn't see how anyone live through that.

"Yes, what about it?" I questioned her.


	222. Chapter 222

**CHAPTER 222**

"I think that I know that car," she told me.

"Know it how, baby?" I asked her.

"When I was younger, that is the colour car that Renee used when it was not viable to use public transport or if she felt that it would demean her to be seen not using a car. Which was often," she explained.

"Shh, baby, remember that it was a male that died; not a woman," I reassured her softly. "Whatever happens, we will deal with it together," I told her.

"Really, Edward?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, Bella; I love you and never want to lose you. I don't want to fight with you, but I know it will eventually happen. I hope that when we do fight that we never go to bed angry with each other," I told her, cupping her face with my hand that was holding her hands.

"Agree, never go to bed angry with each other," she confirmed, which made a smile come across my face.


	223. Chapter 223

**CHAPTER 223**

I kissed her lips softly. Then, the TV caught our attention once again.

' " _We have been told that we can announce the name of the deceased as his family has been told. The man who died in the horrific accident that happened a few hours ago on fifth avenue, he was fifty year old Phillip Dwyer who was in the car that had two surviving females travelling with him in the car he was driving at the time. The transport safety board doesn't know how there was only one death in whole fifteen cars that were involved in the accident, but it was caused by a child that ran across the road after their dog," the reporter told the news desk.'_

Bella crawled onto my lap so that she was facing me. "Carefully, baby, you don't want to hurt your scar," I told her as I put both my arms around her, hoping to make her feel secure.


	224. Chapter 224

**CHAPTER 224**

My phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and saw that it was the hospital. "Baby, I have to take this," I told her, pushing the answer button and putting the phone up to my ear. Bella rested her head on the opposite shoulder.

"Hello, is this Mr. Edward Cullen?" the voice asked me.

"I am Mr. Cullen, who may this be?" I questioned in response.

"Mr. Cullen, I am nurse Hower, who is looking after your unborn child," she told me and my reaction was instant.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that language in not appropriate in this situation. I have called you as your unborn child and the mother have been in a car accident, and the mother is in serious but stable condition. The child is critical but stable. The mother has requested that you be called so that you can get down here in case that the child dies, so that you can both grieve for the possible loss," nurse Hower told me.


	225. Chapter 225

**CHAPTER 225**

I took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the side of Bella's head to try to draw the strength that I needed to continue this conversation.

"Nurse Hower, who is the mother?" I asked her, not really needing to know, as I could assumed that it was Tanya.

"The mother is a Mrs. Tanya Dwyer," she answered me. That information knocked me for six.

"Please, hold," I told her and didn't wait for her to answer as I pushed the mute button so that the nurse could not hear.


	226. Chapter 226

**CHAPTER 226**

"Umm, baby, I don't know what is going on completely, but that is the hospital, and it seems that Tanya was in the same car as your mother and Phil. She is okay, but the baby might not survive. But that is not the only news that I was told. It appears that Tanya has taken the surname of Dwyer," I told Bella, and her head came up to stare into my eyes with a stunned look on her face.

"What, as if she was married to Phil?" she asked.

"I don't know, they could have just told the hospital that Dwyer was her surname not her true legal name. Kinda like what we did with you. We might have to go in there to deal with this," I told her.


	227. Chapter 227

**CHAPTER 227**

"Sure, Edward, can I come with you?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, you can. Would you like anyone to come with us?" I responded to her question with one of my own.

"Can Emmett come? If Tanya is using the surname of Dwyer, then Renee could be there with Tanya." I looked at her as what she was saying was scary, that both women that had both aimed a gun in my direction.

"Yes, I think Emmett will be a good idea to take with us to the hospital," I told her.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed," Bella told me as she kissed my lips in a tender kiss.

"Nothing over your scar, baby," I called to her.


	228. Chapter 228

**CHAPTER 228**

"Hello, what ward is she in?" I asked nurse Hower.

"Ward H ,room 10, I will let her know that you will be arriving soon," she answered me, happily.

"If you tell her, I will make you jobless," I threatened her.

"That is not necessary ,sir, I will not tell her," she answered, sounding very scared. Good, that was my aim as I did not need Tanya knowing that I was coming.

"Good," I said, hanging up just to find Emmett's name and pushing on it to start the call.

"Hello, brother. I need your help with a situation that is about to go down when we go to the hospital to deal with Tanya and possibly Renee," I informed him.


	229. Chapter 229

**CHAPTER 229**

"Tell me when I will be there brother. Who is Renee?" Emmett asked me.

"She is Bella's mother, and she has become friends with Tanya. We think that Renee with be at the hospital with Tanya. Bella has asked for you to be there for her," I told him.

"Sure, when are you going?" he asked.

"We will be leaving here with n five minutes. They are at Dad's hospital," I told him.

"See you there, Edward," he told me and then hung up. I put my phone down to find what was up to, I came across her as she was coming out of her room. Fuck, she looked stunning.


	230. Chapter 230

**CHAPTER 230**

She was dressed in black jeans that were sitting on her hips, and she had a loose t-shirt. My hands fell on to her hips as I walked her backwards so her back hit the wall. My hands moved to caress her back under the t-shirt.

"Fuck baby, you are sex personified," I told her as I placed a deep open mouth kiss on her mouth, my tongue rubbed hers softly not trying to fight with hers just exploring her mouth with mine. I don't know how many minutes had passed since I started to kiss her. I pulled back from her mouth with a final quick kiss to her bottom lip.

"Wow, baby, that was amazing" I proclaimed.

"Yeah it was, Edward," she answered.

"Let me go change, and then we will head to the hospital, Emmett will be waiting for us.


	231. Chapter 231

**CHAPTER 231**

I got dressed quickly and found bella leaning on the wall in the entry hallway.

"Ready, beautiful?" I asked her.

"I don't think any one could be ready for this," she answered me sadly.

"That is true, baby," I agreed with her as I took her hand and we entered the lift. I could see that she was breaking down, so I pulled her so that her chest was pressed into mine, resting my cheek on the top of her head which was tucked under my chin.

"It's going to be ok, bella. Please just remember that I love you and nothing that happens at the hospital will change that in any way," I told her.

"I know Edward. It's just hard to deal with both Tanya and possibly my mother.," she explained with a sigh.


	232. Chapter 232

**CHAPTER 232**

"I know baby, I could never imagine the pain that could be put on you during this visit. I am here. Emmett is going to be there. If you need a break, I want you to say the word squirrel, and I or Emmett will get you out of that room and into another one so you can gather your thoughts," I informed her.

"Thank you, Edward, that will make me feel better that you both will get me out of a sticky situation," she told me as the lift doors opened and we walked into the garage where I made my way over to my sliver c30, two door, Volvo. I opened Bella's door. Once she was in, I walked around the hood to get into the driver's side.


	233. Chapter 233

**CHAPTER 233**

When we arrived at the hospital, I walked with Bella straight to room ten in ward H, when I was just passing room nine, when I began to over heard Tanya and Renee talking. I pulled on Bella's hand and make the shh gesture to tell her to be quiet. She nodded as we listened to what was being said.

"So mum, do you think Edward will come?" Tanya asked, and Bella caught my eyes and mouthed the word mum. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, he will, his child might be dying," Renee answered her. We continued to listen to their plans to get money that they deserved and then they started to talk about Bella.

"So, what happened to the waste of space called Bella?" Tanya asked.

 **A/N** soon would you like a few chapters like 20 posted in one "chapter" or do i keep it to 3 to 6 chapters each week day?


	234. Chapter 234-239

**CHAPTER 234**

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I kicked her out of our house," renee said. This time, it was my turn to mouth words 'our house'.

"I saw her a day ago with Edward. I know he is just sleeping with her as she is an easy lay, which is what the only thing that she was good for, I assume. She is an ugly bitch, must have a tight pussy," Tanya said, and that is when I chose to make our presence known to the two women. This was when Emmett arrived.

"Hi em, if bella says 'squirrel' get her out of the room," I told him, he didn't question it.

"Hello, Tanya, why was I called?" I asked her, making both women gasp.

 **CHAPTER 235**

"Because our baby might be dying," Tanya said proudly. Then, she noticed that Bella was with me.

"Why did you bring the gold digger?" she asked snidely.

"She was with me when I got the call. Tanya you know that the baby is not mine. How many tests do you need to prove that fact?" I asked her, and she was about to answer when a few nurses walked in and started to wheel Tanya out of the room. I stopped one of the nurses.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"It's been too long. Miss Dwyer is going to have an emergency cesarean,"as She explained as she hurried to catch up to the rest.

 **CHAPTER 236**

"So, Bella, what have you been up to?" Renee asked her.

"Not much, I have had a book published," she told Renee, and that info acquired my attention fully. I wondered what her pen name was.

"Ha! It's probably in the sale bin already. Stupid girl, you need talent to write a book, the only thing that you are good for is to lay on your back with your legs open," Renee said, not even looking at Bella as she re-adjusted the sling that was holding the arm that was in a cast.

"What's your author name," Emmett asked Bella, making himself known.

"Amber Peacock," Bella answered plainly.

"You are not that author. I thought I taught you better than that. Don't claim smart people's work as yours," Renee said snidely.

 **CHAPTER 237**

It took me a few minutes before my brain kicked back into gear, from being stopped by the new information that Bella was about to be a millionaire. This would not change anything between us, but it might change things between Bella and her mother.

"Edward, isn't 'Alien's Landing in Paradise' selling like wildfire?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I think that it has sold one point five million copies within a week," I told Emmett, knowing that both Bella and Renee could hear was was being said.

"How much does that mean Bella has made?" Emmett asked, not really bringing Bella into conversation, so I did.

"Bella, you will be getting a minimum of half a million dollars, very soon," I told her.

"That's good, even if you did steal it," Renee said happily.

 **CHAPTER 238**

Interesting, why is it good for Renee?

"Yes, it is very good for Bella," I told Renee.

"And me," Renee spoke up.

"How is bella getting money, good for you, renee?" I asked her.

"Because she can start to pay me back for all the money I have paid to feed her, give her comfort and clothes to wear. I will take that five hundred thousand, and another two hundred thousand. Then, we will be even, Bella," Renee told her daughter who looked terrified. I wanted her out of this room to try to calm her down and reassure her that would not happen.

 **CHAPTER 239**

"Come, Bella," I told her, and she looked confused. "Squirrel, Bella, squirrel," I told her, and her eyes widened before she nodded and followed me out of the room.

"Can she do that? Ddo I have to give her the money?" Bella asked as I noticed Emmett walk out of the room and shut the door so that Renee could not hear what we were saying.

"Congratulations, Bella," Emmett told her.

"Thank you, Emmett," Bella answered him, wrapping her arms around his waist. One of his arms went around her shoulders to return the hug. When she broke it, she moved back to my side.


	235. Chapter 235

**CHAPTER 240**

"To answer your questions, I need to ask some first. Do you have a bank account?" I asked, needing to know so that I could answer her in the correct manner.

"No, I don't. When I asked for one, Renee laughed at me and told me I didn't need one, as I would only ever be paid in cash," she informed us.

"Shit, how old were you?" I questioned her.

"Umm, twelve, I think," she answered.

"Oh, baby!" I exclaimed, pulling her into my arms to give her comfort. "Never again, Bella. With my family's help, we will get you to be an independent and strong person, whatever that is," I told her.

"Edward, Bella, Emmett; what are you all doing here, is someone injured?" Dad asked, starting to sound worried.

 **CHAPTER 241**

"No, Dad, we are all okay. It's Tanya and her baby. I was called in as she still claiming that her child is mine. They were in the car accident with Bella's mother, who is in the room behind Emmett.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Dad asked her. I was glad to see his concern on Bella, not the patient in his hospital.

"I am alright, Dad; Edward is looking after me," she said, leaning in to my side.

"Sir, are you Edward Cullen," a nurse asked, looking anxious.

"Yes, I am," I told her as Bella took my hand.

"I am very sorry to inform you that Tanya's baby was born a stillborn, about ten minutes ago," the nurse told me.

"Can we see the baby, please, Edward would like to bid it goodbye," Dad asked the nurse. I looked at him strangely like he had just arrived from Mars. He gave me the look to shut up and follow his lead, I shrugged my shoulders as I nodded.

 **CHAPTER 242**

We followed the nurse to the room where Tanya was placed while she recovered from the surgery. There was a clear plastic bassinet, which held the baby that looked like it was sleeping, but if you looked close you could tell that it wasn't breathing.

"Oh god, Edward, your baby died. I am so sorry, but we can try again after you arrange the funeral for Wolf," Tanya said with tears running down her face. I didn't notice that Bella had walked to look at the baby called Wolf, which didn't tell me the gender of the baby.

"How are you still claiming that this baby is Edward's?"Bella asked, which made us all walk over to look at baby Wolf.

 **CHAPTER 243**

Looking down at baby Wolf, I could tell why she had asked the question. The baby was angelic, but the skin was a caramel colour. With Tanya being white skinned and myself almost albino, this was no way no how, my child.

A nurse just happened to walk in the room. "How old was the child?" Emmett asked her.

"It was seven months old at the time of birth," she informed him.

"Uh, Edward, let's go," Emmett told me.

"Sure, Emmett, but why," I questioned him.

"Because she was cheating on you the whole time you were together, that baby there is proof. When it was conceived you were dating her, and for the baby to have that skin the father must have been black or latino," he explained, and with it we all turned and left the room to a screaming Tanya calling me back to care for Wolf and that she only didn't once when she was drunk. Yeah, I would believe that when ostriches flew using their own wings.

 **CHAPTER 244**

We walked out of the hospital, and I opened the door for Bella to enter the car. As I walked around my car to get in the drive to the bank was short when I parked the car Bella put her hand on my arm to still me so I sat back in my seat and waited for her to speak.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I am good, why?" I responded in the same manner.

"Because of the child's death," she clarified for me.

"No, it was never my child. Yes, it's sad that Wolf died, but I hear how your life was with Renee and was scared how she would have treated little Wolf," I told her.

"Yes, a peaceful death was the best outcome that we could have hoped for that child," she said.


	236. Chapter 236

**CHAPTER 245**

After a few minutes, we both got out of the car. I took her hand as we walked into the bank, the manager almost ran up to me, holding his hand out for me to shake, he shook it emphatically.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen; how can I help you today?" he asked me as he walked us to his office.

"I would like to help Bella set up a bank account for herself," I told him.

"Okay, I will need, two forms of i.d., preferably drivers licence, or passport and birth certificate," he said with a smile on his face.

"Squirrel, Edward," was all she needed to say for me to understand.

"Mike can we have a moment please?" I asked the bank manager his smile fell.

"Sure, Edward," Mike told me as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 **CHAPTER 246**

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked after a few minute of silence. When she turned her face towards mine, there were tears streaming down her face. I moved quickly to kneel between her open knees.

"I have none of those things, and I think that Renee might have burned my birth certificate, when she was mad at me one day," she told me, and I sat back on my heels to think of a solution for this problem. Only one came to mind, and I had no idea how the it would be received by Bella.

"I have one idea, that will solve all of your problems. Nothing will change between us until you are ready for it to change," I told her.

"What is the idea?" she asked.

 **CHAPTER 247**

I lifted one knee up,."Marry me, Bella. Over the last few days with you have been the best in my life despite all the guns, you haven't run yet which must mean that you do love me. I will promise to spend everyday of forever with you trying to make you the happiest girl in the world each day. Will you marry me, Bella?" I asked her, holding her left hand in between both of mine, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," she answered me so I pulled her softly so that she fell into my arms which encircled her waist.


	237. Chapter 237

**CHAPTER 248**

"Thank you for saying yes, baby. When would you like to get married and where?" I asked her, then I kissed her softly on her lips.

"Can we go to vegas and get married as soon as possible?" she offered up.

"Yes we can. Do you want my family... no... our family to come with us or just be us two?" I asked her.

"I want our family to come with us," she told me with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, let's get out of here," I told her, standing up with her in my arms. We walked out of the bank arm in arm, stealing kisses whenever the chance presented itself.

 **CHAPTER 249**

I was driving home when I saw a jewellery store and slammed on the brakes and threw the car into the parking spot with a horn blasting behind me.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked with a carefree laugh.

"If we are going to get married, we need rings, right?" I pointed out as I motioned towards the jewellery store window.

"Yes, we need rings," she agreed with a laugh.

"Stay," I told her as I walked around the car and opened her doo.r I shut her door when she was out of the car. I kissed her deeply. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you and that you said yes," I said, sealing it with another kiss.

 **CHAPTER 250**

We walked into the jewellery store,.

"Welcome to Diamond Glitz, how may I help you?" the sales staff asked us with a small smile on her face.

"Can we please see your non flashy wedding sets, please," I requested of her, and I saw the smile falter for a spilt second before the customer service mask came back in place, as she walked over to one of the display cases.

"Please, sit down. I will bring over some sets," she said kindly, and we walked over to two soft chairs that were placed in front of a low table that had a black felt square on top of it.

 **CHAPTER 251**

The girl came over to sit on the other side of the desk, and she placed three sets of ring on the table.

"Sir, ma'am, do any of these interest you?" she asked.

"Do you like any of them, baby?" I asked her, and I watched as she picked up the three ring sets one by one, examining them closely. I sat back in my chair and waited for her to make her choice.

"Do you mind which I choose Edward?" she asked me.

"No, baby, what you chose will be perfect for us," I told her, catching her chin between my thumb and forefinger and sealing the statement with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay," she said then, her attention went back to the rings.

 **CHAPTER 252**

"These, please," she told me as she showed me the ring set that she wanted. It was perfect the engagement ring was white gold with a single small sapphire, it was perfect. The wedding rings were just as simple as her engagement ring, they were white gold too. They were fucking perfect for us.

"They are perfect for us, baby. I couldn't have picked a better set for us," I told her, kissing her cheek and she blushed with pride in herself. "Oh, baby, you're blushing, it's adorable," I told her and looked away from her when the sales lady huffed.


	238. Chapter 253-259

**CHAPTER 253**

"Are we keeping you from something important?" I asked her, taking hold of Bella's hand, using my thumb to rub the back of it.

"No, sir," she said, but her actions told me different, I was going to give her a big tip, but that was out of the question now, and I was done dealing with her.

"I would like to see your manager, please," I told her, and she huffed again. Fuck, she was one huff away from losing her job. I didn't like to use the power I had over the workers in the city, but she was just being blatantly rude. I know we were dressed casually, but that shouldn't garner that reaction, at all.

 **CHAPTER 254**

Then, as she was walking away, she huffed one more time before disappearing into the back of the shop without securing the rings we wanted ,nor the ones we didn't want. Bad practice there, we could have walked out of the store with the nine rings.

It was only a minute later when a stocky male walked towards me

"Edward Cullen, what do I owe this pleasure of you gracing my store? I'm Grant Jenter," the man said, shoving his hand in my direction for me to shake, after letting go of my hand he sat down in the chair that the girl had been in before.

 **CHAPTER 255**

"I came in here to find our wedding rings. But the attitude of your sales staff left a lot to the imagination," I informed him.

"I'm sorry for her attitude," he told me.

"Thank you that is all that I wanted from her," I answered him.

"Did you find the rings you wanted?"

"Yes, we have," I told him handing him the rings we had chosen and then the six rings that we didn't want.

"Would you mind waiting while I put the unwanted rings away?" Grant questioned us.

"No, I don't mind at all," I told him, taking Bella's hand and led her to another display case.

 **CHAPTER 256**

"Baby, do you see anything that you like?" I questioned my girl as she looked over all the things and when she stopped as she was moving slowly through the store so she could see everything. I strolled over to her and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"What did you find, baby?" I asked her, and she pointed to sapphire and diamond bracelet and necklace set. It was perfect for her. "It can be your something new and your something blue," I told her.

"Yeah, they can just need to find something old and something borrowed," she responded.

"I am sure the girls in my family can help you with those two things," I told her, kissing her neck. "Grant, can we have this necklace and bracelet set, please?" I asked him.

 **CHAPTER 257**

"Sure, Mr. Cullen, anything else peek your interest?" he questioned me picking up the set Bella had picked out.

"Edward, what about wedding party gifts?" she suggested.

"Would you mind me offering a recommendation?" Grant asked us both.

"No, what do you have in mind?" I asked him. He walked to another display case pulling out a metal flask.

"You can have them engraved with the date of your wedding," he told us.

"And for the girls?" Bella asked curiously. I must admit that I was curious too. Grant rested on the back shelf of the store.

"We have a bracelet that you can put charms on them." He told us excitedly. After that I paid for everything and gift cards so that the girls could pick out charms that they wanted.

 **CHAPTER 258**

I shook his hand as we were leaving. As I opened Bella's door, she got in the car, and I put our purchases at Bella's feet after I rummaged through the bag, looking for her engagement ring.

"Baby, I have done this before, but will you make me the happiest man on earth and say yes again, will you marry me?" I asked her on one bended knee, holding her left hand in mine. My right hand was fiddling with her ring.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," she told me as I slid the ring on to the correct finger.

"I love you, Bella," I told her.

"I love you Edward," she said as she leaned over and caught my mouth with hers in a short but deep kiss.

 **CHAPTER 259**

She broke the kiss with a laugh. She sounded so free.

"Baby, we have a lot of things to do, before we fly to Vegas," I told her, shutting the door and walking around getting into the car.

"Yes, we do," she continued once I was seated.

"Let's get it done; outfits right"? I questioned her.

"Um, Edward, this might be the time for us to let you family know about the wedding, and I would like to dress shop with Rose, Alice, and Esme."

"Mum," I interrupted her.

"Yes, Mum, to help me pick out the dress for our wedding, as that is what mothers do for their daughters, right?" she said, stumbling over the last few words.

"I'm sure Mum would love to help you, baby," I told her.


	239. Chapter 260-264 BPOV

**CHAPTER 260 BPOV**

I couldn't stop looking at the ring that now adorned my finger. It was simple but exactly what I wanted to be my wedding ring. I was close to becoming a millionaire off my own hard work, and I still didn't know how I was going to learn to cope with the huge influx of money that was soon to come to me.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, baby?" he answered me.

"Will you help me with the money?"

"Of course, I will, baby. It would be my pleasure to teach you how to live a life as a millionaire, and both Mum and Dad will be willing to help you too," he told me as we pulled into the parking spot that was marked with our house number.

 **CHAPTER 261**

We walked into the lobby where Edward pulled me over to a secure desk.

"Hello, William, can we please get a pass card for Bella, with the name of Bella Cullen please?" Edward asked him. I loved to hear my name before Edward's. I made me feel so wanted and loved.

"Did you get married Edward? Congratulations to the both of you! I will need to get a photo taken of her, and then I will organize the card for her," William told us.

"Thank you, William," I answered him. It was a few minutes later when the photo was done, and I was handed a plain white card

"There you go, Mrs. Cullen," William said, handing over my new card. I glanced at Edward when I was called Mrs. Cullen. I saw the love, want, and need in his eyes.

 **CHAPTER 262**

"Fuck, I love hearing you being called that, and I can't wait to make it official," he told me, kissing me softly.

"I'm looking forward to it too," I told him, using my card to call the lift to go up to our house. "Are you hungry, Edward?" I asked him.

"I could eat," he answered.

"Is there anything that you can't eat?" I asked him, not wanting to postpone our wedding due to my sending him to hospital because he was sick from something I fed him.

"No, baby, but I don't like olives, and light on the heat, please," he requested of me.

 **CHAPTER 263**

"Okay, Edward, I can handle that. Will there be our family going for dinner too?" I asked him, needing to know how much to cook.

"I think, cook enough for ten people, I will get everyone here to tell them our news," he informed me.

"Why ten, not eight?" I questioned him.

"Well, Emmett eats enough for two people, and Rose is pregnant, so she is eating for two," he explained to me.

"That make sense. Edward, when you are done with your calls, come join me in the kitchen," I requested.

"Sure, I will be back as soon as possible, baby," he said as I made my way to the kitchen, which I was very excited to use.

 **CHAPTER 264**

It took me a few minutes before I found everything that I needed to make butter chicken and turmeric rice. I started to cook the meal. It was only ten minutes later when Edward strolled in, pulling himself up so he was sitting near where I was cutting up the chicken.

"Did you want to talk about something baby?" he asked me, picking up a piece of the red bell pepper that was ready to go into the frypan.

"Do you want children one day?" I asked him, and he stopped being playful and got a serious look on his face.


	240. Chapter 265-269

**CHAPTER 265**

"One day soon, yeah, I would like to have children with you," he told me with a small smile on his face.

"I would like that too, when would you like to start trying, for a family?" I inquired.

"Soon, but why do you ask, beautiful?" he responded.

"Well, our wedding is just days away, and you know what is meant to happen on the wedding night," I told him, not looking at him, as I feared his expectations.

"Baby, it is our wedding, no one else's. If you don't want to have sex that night, then we won't, but I would like to hold you, and sleep in the same bed that night. But why are you asking?"

"I'm not protected," I told him. He got off the bench and came to stand behind me.

 **CHAPTER 266**

"Oh, baby, its okay. Until or if you want to go on some sort of birth control, we can use condoms or not have sex until you feel that you are ready to take that step," he told me, turning me to face him.

"Thank you, Edward, that has removed a lot of my fears over the wedding night," I told him, getting on my tippy toes to kiss his mouth. As the kiss was beginning to deepen, the doorbell rang, breaking the kiss.

"Are you ready for the family?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I am. Go let them in, Edward."

 **CHAPTER 267**

I was putting the chicken into the frying pan to cook when Esme floated into the kitchen, joining me to stir the rice.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked me with her attention on the rice.

"I'm a bit nervous for the next few days, hang on a sec," I told her. She nodded her understanding.

"Edward," I called for him as I didn't want to let the cat out of the bag if he wasn't ready for them to know.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, walking to stand in front of me.

"Have you told them yet?" I questioned him.

 **CHAPTER 268**

"No, would you like to do it now?" he asked me.

"Yeah, let's do it now," I told him.

"Hey, Dad, can you come here, please?" Edward called to his dad who strolled into the kitchen. Ha!That's where Edward got it from.

"Mum, Dad; we have some news. Bella has agreed to be my wife," he told his parents, and his Mum squealed in delight. Well, I hoped it was delight. I have only ever experienced anger from a mother figure.

"Oh my god, can I see your ring please, Bella?" Esme asked me. I held out my left hand for her to take and look at the ring. "Oh! It is faultless for you both!" she cried out quietly.

 **CHAPTER 269**

After talking for a few moments, Esme and I went back to the stove to finish cooking up dinner.

"Um, Esme?" I started, then hesitated.

"Yes, Bella, you can talk to me about anything," she told me, understanding the reason behind my hesitation.

"Thank you, Mum. I would like to get on some sort of birth control, not long after we get back from the wedding," I told her.

"I can arrange that, but what will you do for protection on the wedding night?" Mum questioned me.

"Um, I'm not ready for that step yet but compromised with Edward that we sleep in the same bed that night," I informed her.

"Is my son pushing you to sleep with him, if he is, I will have to have a stern word with him," she put the spoon down and started to head out of the kitchen to deal with her son.

"No, Esme, he is amazing, he has never made me feel pressured to do anything that I didn't want to do," I told her.

 **A/N** Please don't forget to review


	241. Chapter 270-274

**CHAPTER 270**

"Okay, well, if he ever forces you to do something that you don't want to do, you can ring me or Dad, and we will deal with him for you," she told me.

"Thank you Mum, but he has been the most kind, gentle man in my life. I feel safe with him I have never felt safe before," I told her.

"That's good, I raised him correctly then," she said as she tipped the water out of the rice.

 **CHAPTER 271**

"So, back to the original topic, do you know what is the best form of birth control that I could start using?" I asked her putting the bell peppers in the frying pan.

"I think that the depo shot will be your best option, it's what I used and both Rose and Alice used before they went about trying for a family, do you mind me talking about this with Carlisle?" she asked

"No, I don't mind at all," I told her when the doorbell went off for a second time.

"Let's table this discussion for later as the cavalry has arrived," Esme said with a laugh as I heard Emmett's loud voice.

 **CHAPTER 272**

Esme and I brought the food to the casual dining room table. I went with Esme to get the plates and other table things that were needed. When we walked back into the dining room, there were champagne glasses for everyone, which dad was filling.

"Um, dad you know Rose can't have any alcohol, right?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"I do know that, Son, as it is part of my profession, which is why this is non alcoholic apple cider not champagne," he told his son harshly. I could see both sides of the coin; Emmett's care for his unborn child and Carlisle's offence that Emmett would even suggest that he would even think of putting his first grandchild at risk.

 **CHAPTER 273**

"I'm sorry Dad, just putting my child's health first," Emmett told him.

"It's fine, I know that," Dad said, and they hugged and sat down at the table.

"What's with the fake champagne?" Alice asked.

"Well, I asked Bella to marry me today, and she said yes," Edward told the table. The message was understood, and everyone stood up to give hugs to everyone. The girls cooed over Bella's ring.

"To Bella and Edward," Mum said ,holding her glass high.

"To Bella and Edward!" everyone repeated before touching glasses together.

"When is the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Within the next few days, in Las Vegas. We will be taking the plane. Are you okay to fly, Rose?" Edward asked her.

"Yes I should be able to, but I will check with my doctor tomorrow," she told him and we began to eat the food I had made for my new family.

 **CHAPTER 274**

Everyone raved about the food each had seconds except Alice, the boys all had three servings, and Emmett was pushing four.

"It's good that you found someone who can cook, Edward?" Carlisle said with a soft laugh.

"Agree, Dad, agree," Edward said, kissing the back of my hand.

"Did you ever find out how Tanya burnt the lettuce?" Emmett asked.

"No, never did, and I fucking don't really care about her, she is out of our life forever now that the baby is confirmed that it is not mine."

"Yes, sorry, Edward," Emmett answered.

"Okay, so, we have a wedding to plan!" Esme said, clapping her hands once. "What do you both need?" she asked Edward and I.


	242. Chapter 275- 280

**CHAPTER 275**

"I think we just need our outfits," I told her.

"Okay, so wedding dress and tux?" Mum asked.

"Wouldn't a tux be too formal?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so baby, as you will be dressed to the nines, and I would like to be too," Edward told me.

"Then, yes to both," I confirmed, looking into Edward's eyes.

"That will be the plan for tomorrow," Emse told the table.

"You are all welcome to sleep here tonight," Edward said, speaking up. Everyone took up on his offer. After the table was clear, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all put the dirty dishes away and started the dishwasher

 **CHAPTER 276**

Edward took my hand as we walked towards our bedrooms, and we stopped outside my door.

"Baby, if you get scared or just want cuddles, my door will be open," he told me as he cupped my face with one of his huge but perfect sized hands.

I nodded, and he gave me a deep, passionate kiss that left me breathless.

I walked into my bedroom, after I changed into the pajamas that Alice had brought for me. My eyes closed quickly. The next thing I knew was that I was screaming. I hoped that the rooms were sound proof. I didn't hesitate. I had to know if Edward still wanted me.

 **CHAPTER 277**

I ran into Edward's room and woke him as I crawled onto the bed, and he reached over to turn the bedside light.

"What happened, baby?" he asked, sitting up. Even in my distressed state, I was able to appreciate his chiseled body. He began to try to wipe away my tears that I didn't know were falling.

"I had a dream where you were holding that baby, while, you, Tanya, and Renee were all laughing at me, saying that I would never get the money from my book and that you and Tanya were pregnant again. That you were going to marry her," I stuttered out between sobs.

 **CHAPTER 278**

"Oh, baby, my poor princess," he cooed as he pulled me into his laid back down on the bed, my head fell to rest over his heart. "I only want you, I will never have a child with Tanya, and your mother yeah, I don't want to be within a ten mile radius of her. She has done nothing but hurt you, and we will end all communication between our family and her," he told me, placing soft kisses where ever he could reach.

"Thank you, Edward, can I stay here, please? I need you close to chase away the bad things."

"Of course, Bella, my wife to be. Sleep, beautiful," he told me, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Mrs. Cullen."

 **CHAPTER 279**

I woke the next morning to a stirring Edward.

"Good morning, Bella," he said as he wiped his stunning green eyes with the back of his free hand.

"Good morning, Edward," I responded to him as I pulled back when he leaned in to give me a kiss. "No, Edward," I told him, and he had a scared expression on his face.

"Why not, Bella?" he asked, looking like someone had just killed his puppy.

"I have morning breath and want to brush my teeth before you kiss me," I told him, but he didn't listen. He caught both my hands in one of his and raised them above my head.

"Bella, my wife. I love your morning breath and all that comes with you," he told me before claiming my mouth in a deep kiss that included his tongue rubbing over mine. I was left breathless when he broke the kiss, looking down at me.

"Point taken, Edward," I told him with a laugh.

 **CHAPTER 280**

We got out of bed to get dressed. I made my way into my bedroom. I shut the door behind myself and walked into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I was standing in front of my draw unit and wardrobe.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, can I come in, please?" I heard Edward's voice call back. I looked down to see how I was dressed before admitting him entrance. I was wearing a matching panty and bra set that was a dark emerald green, cotton hip huggers, if Edward came in now this would be the most skin he had ever seen of me. Was I ready for this step in our relationship? I think I was.

"Come in!" I called to him.


	243. Chapter 281-287

**CHAPTER 281 EPOV**

I waited for Bella to admit me entrance to her room. I fell to my knees when I saw how she was dressed. The green underwear, which just happened to be the same colour of my eyes, made her stunning skin appear to be as delicate as a porcelain doll. The flair of her hips, the swell of her breasts, and the flatness of her belly were immaculate.

"God, baby, how did I get to so lucky?" I asked as I made my way over to her, still on my knees as I had yet to find my strength to stand.

"It's me who got lucky," she told me, bending down to kiss my lips.

"Fine, baby, we both got lucky," I compromised.

 **CHAPTER 282**

"What should I wear?" she asked.

"Loose pants and top," I told her, thinking that it would be easy to remove when she had to try on dresses.

"Thank you Edward," she answered me as she walked over to the draw unit to pull out my directed options, pulling them on. I walked over to her shoes and pulled out some silver ballet flats, yes I did know the correct title, some things had sunk in all the time that I had been with my family at home also when she dragged me shopping with her.

"Wear this baby, and your feet won't hurt as much. If you let Alice or Rose choose, your shoes would be stilettos with a minimum heel of three inches," I informed her.

"Thank you, Edward," she told me as she took the shoes from me.

 **CHAPTER 283**

We walked out of her room and into the kitchen to find Mum cooking up a storm. We sat down at the casual dining table, in the dining room that could be opened into the kitchen, so it was open plan.

"Good morning, how did you both sleep?" Mum asked us as she put two full plates that held scrambled eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes, and a hashbrown.

"Thanks, Mum," we both told her as I filled Bella's glass with orange juice from the jug in the middle of the table.

"You are both welcome," she told us, sitting down with her own plate.

 **CHAPTER 284**

"Do you have any plans for the day of wedding shopping?" Mum asked us.

"I just thought of separating into boys and girls and do our respective shopping," I suggested, looking at Bella. If she didn't feel safe doing that, then it wouldn't happen.

"That sounds good Edward, as I don't want to spoil the surprise of the dress," Bella told me with a smile, and leaned over.

"If you need me, I am just a call away," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Edward," she responded in kind.

"When you are all ready, we will head off," Mum told us all. I picked up Bella's hand and kissed the back of it.

 **CHAPTER 285**

We finished our breakfast and all made our way to the cars. I walked over to the key box, after unlocking it, I pulled out the key for the vanquish and the convertible BMW.

"Here, Mum," I said, giving her the key to the Beamer

"Thanks, Edward," she answered, taking it and heading to the car. I walked over to it and opened the door for Bella to get in the car as Mum lowered the roof. Once it was down, I leaned on the door frame as Bella had lowered the window.

"I love you Bella, stay safe," I told her, and her fingers went into the hair at the back of my neck, pulling my head lower so she could kiss me farewell.

"Love you too, Edward, stay safe too," she said when she broke the quick kiss.

 **CHAPTER 286**

We watched her car holding the women we love, drive away.

"Which car are we taking?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer him just hit the unlock button on the remote, and the indicator lights flashed on the vanquish.

"Sweet; shotgun," Emmett yelled out, running over to the front passenger seat and opening the door, getting in. Jasper, Dad, and I followed behind him with less enthusiasm. I got in the driver's seat, pushing the button to start the car. All of us groaned out loud as I pushed my foot gently on the gas, making the engine roar. I put the car in gear and drove out of the garage

 **CHAPTER 287**

When we arrived at the suit shop, we entered the shop, and the male staff walked up to us.

"Hello, gentlemen, how can I help you?" he asked, shaking each of our hands.

"Yes, we are looking for tuxes for my wedding," I told him.

"You all want tuxedos?" he clarified.

"Yes, please," I told him. He turned, and we followed him to the area where the tuxedos were hanging.

"Tails or no tails?" he questioned. I looked at my family and as they just shrugged their shoulders.

"No tails," I told him. We all gave him our sizes, and when we receive them from the salesman, it was about an hour later when we were paying for the tuxes. I got a call that made me go ghost white.


	244. Chapter 288-294

CHAPTER 288 BPOV

Esme drove us straight to a wedding dress shop. We got out of the car and walked into the store,.The sales staff ran up to Emse, giving her a hug. I thought that was strange for a staff member to do that to a customer that has just walked in the store, but with my past, I couldn't judge if it was right or wrong, so I stood back and let it happen.

"Bella, this is my best friend Heather; Heather this is the bride to be," Esme said, introducing us

"So she is Edward's bride?" Heather asked

"Yes, she is. We need some stunning dresses for everyone as I know the boys are all getting tuxedos," Esme explained to her friend.

CHAPTER 289

"Okay, I think I will work with the bride first," Heather said, and I grabbed Esme's hand.

"No, please, Esme ,don't leave me," I cried out. I don't know where it was coming from but it could possibly be because Edward wasn't with me

"Shh Bella, I won't leave you," she cooed at me, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Thank you, Esme," I told her.

"Okay, do you have any idea what you want to wear on your big day?" Heather asked me, and I looked at Mum.

"I have no idea, do you; Mum?" I asked her.

"I think a mermaid design would suit her figure best," Esme told Heather.

CHAPTER 290

"Okay," Heather said, walking over to the racks of white dresses. Heather pulled out five dresses that she and Esme helped me try on. After fifteen different dresses I picked on that wasn't a mermaid design, but one that had a tight bodice and a flowing skirt that started at my hips. There was an inch wide black ribbon where the skirt started, and there were little diamonds all over the bodice.

After getting out of the dress, I sat by the window and waited for my sisters and my mother to find their dresses. Alice and Rose came up to me.

"Did you have any colour scheme in mind?" Alice asked me.

"No, anything that you like will be perfect," I told them both, and they turned and went to find their dresses.

CHAPTER 291

All hell broke loose when we were paying for the dresses, when Renee walked into the store.

"Good, I have finally found you. What are you doing in a wedding store?" Renee asked, snidely.

"I'm here buying my wedding dress as Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes," I told her, and she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the store.

"You will not marry him, my perfect daughter will be marrying him soon, and they will have a baby this time will live because Edward will be there to care for it!" she told me, and I grabbed onto the door frame as I passed it. Renee just pulled on my hand, hard.

"AAAHHHH!" I cried out, finally catching the attention of my family who rushed over.

CHAPTER 292

"Renee, let my daughter go," Esme hissed out, but Renee still held onto my wrist, squeezing and twisting it.

"No, she is my daughter, and I will put her in the basement so that this never happens again," Renee said; this time succeeding to pull me off the door.

"Ma'am, will you please let the woman go?" an authoritative voice spoke up from behind Renee.

"No, I will not, she has been a bad girl and needs to be put in the basement as punishment."

"Ma'am, I will ask you one final time before I use force. Please, let the woman go," the voice said again.

"I don't know who you are or what right you have to tell me what to do," Renee said with her eyes never leaving my face.

"Ma'am, I am Officer Theekor of the New York police department, so please, let the woman go," Officer Theekor told her, and she dropped my wrist finally .I clutched it to my chest. Esme, Alice, and Rose got in between myself and an irate Renee.

CHAPTER 293

"Ma'am, are you okay; do you need to be taken to the hospital?" a female officer asked me.

"What do you think, Mum?" I asked her, giving my wrist to her to check over the only way a mother would. Emse twisted it carefully, making me scream out in pain.

"You need to go to the hospital, I'm sorry baby," Mum said, tugging me into her arms, careful of my wrist.

"Ma'am, would you like to press charges on Mrs. Renee Dwyer?" the female officer asked me.

"Yes, I would, but I need to get to the hospital to see what she did to me," I told her.

"Yes, she does need to go," Mum reiterated for me. Alice, my daughter, will give you all of our details," Mum said.

"Sure, ma'am. We will come by and get the information needed later," she answered Mum, then looked at me, "Hope you get better soon," she told me.

CHAPTER 294

Rose drove while Mum called Dad, and I called Edward.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, baby, having fun dress shopping?" he asked me with a soft laugh.

"I did until Renee showed up. We are now heading to the hospital to get my wrist checked over," I informed him.

"Fuck, I will get dad and meet you there. Don't let anyone see you till we get there," he told me, hanging up.

"Edward is on his way," I told Mum.

"Good, I was speaking to Dad and he says to wait for them before we go into the emergency room" mum told me.

"Yes, Edward said the same thing, well along the those lines," I said to her.


	245. Chapter 295-300 EPOV

CHAPTER 295 EPOV

"Fuck, Bella is in hospital," I told my family.

"What happened, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Renee found her and has hurt her," I told them.

"Edward, we need to go," Dad said, hanging up his phone.

"Jasper, can you pay for the suits and meet us there?" I requested of him.

"Sure, Edward, go get your girl, she must be scared and needing you," Jasper called out as Dad, Emmett, and I ran out of the store. Emmett jumped into the driver's seat with me in the front passenger's seat while Dad got in the back. I wasn't normally happy with someone else driving this car, but I was not stable enough to drive. My girl had been hurt, and I was not there.

CHAPTER 296

I ran up to the BMW which I saw when we drove past to park in Dad's spot.

"Baby, show me, please?" I asked, pulling the door open, so she could get out of the car. She held her right wrist, which was twice the size of her left one.

"Oh, baby..." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Hello, baby girl, heard you had some trouble," Dad said to her, looking at her wrist. "Can you put them next to each other for me please?" Dad requested.

"Sure, Dad." She did as he asked, and was wrong, it wasn't twice the size of her left wrist, but closer to three times bigger, and it was starting to turn black and blue.

"Okay, let's get you looked after," Dad said, and the six of us walked into the emergency room.

CHAPTER 297

We walked in, and Dad walked up to one of the nurses that he liked to work with.

"Hello, Jackie, can I get a bed for my daughter, and can you arrange an emergency x-ray and an MRI scan?" Dad asked her

"Sure, Doctor Cullen." She paused and looked at her computer. "Take her to bed twelve," the nurse told him. He gave the information that was needed, and the nurse handed him a sheet back

"Come Edward... Bella," Dad called to us, and we followed him into the emergency room ward. He stopped outside of bed twelve as there was a male laying on it. Dad told us to stay there as he went to talk to the head nurse on the floor.

CHAPTER 298

When he came back, he took us to an empty bed, andI lifted Bella onto it so she didn't have to rest on her wrist to mount the bed.

"Thank you, Edward," she told me with love in her eyes.

"I love you Bella, anything for you," I told her with quick kiss.

"Hello, Bella, I'm the ER nurse, Polais, can you tell me what has happened to bring you into the hospital today?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, my mother pulled on my wrist to get me to leave with her, but I didn't want to go, and someone called the cops on her," Bella answered the nurse.

CHAPTER 299

"Okay, Bella, can I see the wrist please, and what is your pain level out of ten, one being what pain and ten the world is going to end?" Nurse Polais asked her.

"I think six," Bella told her, looking and sounding a little confused. I kissed the side of her head.

"You don't look like you're at level six," the nurse said dismissively.

"You wouldn't show pain either if every time you did show pain you received another strike so that you were in more pain," Bella snapped at her

"She didn't, did she?" I asked her.

"Yeah, each time I hurt myself, she would hurt me so that I would learn my lesson not to hurt myself again because it could possibly mean a visit to the hospital where questions would be asked. So yeah, I learned how to hide the outward pain from her" she told me.

CHAPTER 300

"Would you take these too tablets, and I will go find out when your MRI and X-ray is due?" Nurse Polais told her, writing in the file and walking away.

"I will not let that woman hurt you again," I told her. We kissed softly until a clearing of a throat broke the kiss.

"Come, Bella, it's time for your X-ray," Dad told us. "Edward, you can stay here or go spend time with your family who most likely are desperate for some news," Dad suggested.

"You will call me when she is done, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Son, I will," he told me, stamping on the foot pedals so that the bed would move.


	246. Chapter 301 - 308

CHAPTER 301

I walked out of the ward and into the waiting room to find my family all sitting around talking quietly with themselves

"Edward, how is she?" Mum cried out when she finally noticed me.

"She is now getting an X-ray and MRI scan," I told her.

"Good, come sit down and talk with me," she said to me. I sat down and talked to my family; I don't know how long it was when my phone rang.

"Hi, Dad, is she back?" I asked him and Mum was frantically waving at me for the phone. "Hang on, Dad, I have someone here who wants to talk to you," I told him.

"Yes, she is back and asking for you, bring Esme with you," he answered me with a laugh as he hung up the call.

CHAPTER 302

"Come on, Mum, Dad, is calling us both in to see Bella as she is asking for us both," I told my family.

Mum and I walked up to the triage nurse to be let into the ER ward, I made my way to Bella's bed, and when I saw her sitting up cross legged with Dad sitting at the foot of the bed talking with her.

"Hi, baby," I cooed at her and walked to stand beside her bed.

"Hi, angel, look," she said holding up her right wrist which was now in a purple cast that covered her elbow and down to the first knuckle.

"Oh, my poor baby, does it hurt?" I asked her, placing a kiss on top on the cast.

"No, I have been put on heavy drugs, and now I don't feel any pain, but I am worried about the level of pain that I will be in when they wear off," she said.

CHAPTER 303

"Beautiful, we are all going to try to prevent you from feeling too much pain, but you can't hide it from us," I told her.

"Okay, Edward, I promise to try not to hide the pain, from my family," she assured me.

"Thank you, baby. Dad, when can she leave?" I turned to look at Dad who was talking quietly with Mum.

"Just let me get the discharge papers and we can all leave," Dad said leaving our little group.

"Well, there is one positive that it is your right hand not your left that was hurt," Mum told us, and I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella was confused like I was, as to why her being hurt was a good thing.

CHAPTER 304

"Where does the ring go?" she asked us, and we both looked down at her hands.

"Oh," was all I said when it hit me that if the cast was on the left hand I wouldn't be able to put her ring on her wedding ring finger as the cast would cover the location where the ring should sit. Bella was looking confused as I would assume the drugs she was on were slowing down her brain from working as fast as it normally did.

I rubbed her ring finger with my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when it finally sunk in. "Yes, we are lucky that Renee didn't hurt my left hand," Bella said, moving her hand to lace our fingers together.

CHAPTER 305

"Bella, you are free to go," Dad said as he strolled in to stand at the foot of Bella's bed. I put my arm around her back and under her knees to help her off the bed.

"Thank you, Edward," she told me as we walked out of the ward to meet up with rest of the family in the waiting room.

"Bella!" everyone called, rushing over to her.

"Hi all, can we leave the reunion till we get home?" Bella asked them all.

"Sure, Bella, umm, who is going in each car, as I assume Edward and Bella are attached at the hip?" Emmett said with a soft laugh as he knew he would be in the same situation if Rose was hurt.

CHAPTER 306

"Bella and I will be taking the Vanquish; the rest of you can sort yourselves out," I told them, taking the offered keys from Emmett who caught the keys that Mum tossed at him. It was decided that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett would be driving the BMW home while I would be driving Dad, Mum, and my girl home.

When we got home, I picked Bella up in bridal style so she didn't have to walk. I knew I was over reacting with her, but I didn't care. I put Bella down in the theatre room and gave her the remote. Mum joined her after a few minutes as she had been in her room in my house doing god knows what with Dad, and to be honest, I didn't care what they did as long as Bella was happy.

CHAPTER 307

My phone rang.

"Hello, brother, can you come and let us out of the garage?" Emmett asked of me.

"Sure, brother, someone will come down and rescue you," I told him before hanging up. I went to find Bella to let her know what was going on. I walked into the theatre room I sat on the arm next to where she was sitting.

"Bella, I have to go and rescue our siblings from the garage. Are you okay with me doing that?" I asked her, needing to know it was ok if not, I would send Dad down to get them.

"Go get them Edward," she told me.

"Okay, I won't be long," I answered her as I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

CHAPTER 308

I leaned on the wall of the lift as it went down to the garage level the doors opened and my siblings piled in, using my pass card I made the lift rise to my house.

When I got into my house the house phone was ringing.

"I got it," I yelled into the house, picking up the phone.

"Hello," I questioned the person on the other side of the call.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to disturb you, but there are two officers here again, is everything okay, sir?" Warrick asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay, we all are. Please, just send them up," I told him, hanging up the phone and pushing the button to give them access to the lift and the floor that my house was on.

The cops didn't hang around as they could see that reliving the story was having an adverse effect on her mental state so they finished quickly with a final statement that both Renee and Tanya were going to be going to jail.


	247. Chapter 309-312

CHAPTER 309

The doorbell rang after a few minutes of the cops leaving, after talking to Warrick, the doorman, I discovered that someone had ordered us all Chinese food for dinner. I looked at my watch to see the time, and, fuck me, it was 6:30pm. My god, the day went fast. I permitted the delivery man up and paid him from the pile of money that was left by the phone, just for this exact reason. Some would order the food, and whoever was closest to the door would pay for it. It was a good system that had yet to fail.

I took the food into the theatre room where all the tables had been raised. I pulled out the small table that was on wheels and put all of the boxes on it so that I was accessible to everyone.

CHAPTER 310

We all had some food and were watching the news, and Bella was having the most difficult eating but she was pushing through it.

The show we were watching was stopped, and the was a news with a reporter neatening up some papers before he started to talk.

'There has been' was all that was said before the sound was muted.

"Edward, please pick a movie to watch as I have had enough of breaking news," Bella begged me as my eyes never left the screen. I was watching the breaking news that showed fires and a riot happening at a female prison.

CHAPTER 311

"EDWARD!" Bella whined as me.

"Yes, baby?" I asked her, finally tearing my eyes from the T.V., just to see her sitting there with her arms crossed as much as she could with her arm in a cast.

"Pick a movie, or I will turn the T.V. off and sleep in my own bed tonight," she told me. I knew the sleeping in her own bed wouldn't last; as last night I was woken by her scream. I didn't know what to do, so I just laid in my bed when she had calmed down, and I went back to sleep just to be woken again by her joining me in my bed.

CHAPTER 312

"Understood, Bella," I told her, getting up and I quickly found a DVD that shouldn't ruffle too many feathers. I put the DVD into the machine, sitting back in my seat I started the movie.

"Good choice, Brother," Emmett spoke up when the title screen lit up the T.V. Once bella had finished her meal and laid on her left side with her head resting on my lap. My hand ran over her hair just to both give and receive comfort.

"Take her to bed, Edward, I will help her shower in the morning," Mum told me, and I nodded to her as I carefully picked up Bella and walked straight to my bedroom. With one hand that was not supporting Bella I pulled the covers back, and I placed her on the bed. I quickly turned off the light, shutting the door. I got in on the other side of the bed I pulled the covers over both of us.


	248. Chapter 313-319

CHAPTER 313 BPOV

I woke up the next morning groaning out in pain, as my wrist was throbbing

"What's wrong Bella" Edward asked me groggily

"My arm hurts" I whined out lifting my cast in the air to show him what I was talking about, I do realise that it wasn't needed but yeah it fucking hurt.

"Do you want to come with me to find dad for your meds to stay here" he asked me with a yawn.

"I will come with you" I told him carefully getting out of bed. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen where there was amazing smells wafting from.

"Good morning Bella, Edward. Here you go Bella" mum said as she held a closed fist out to me and once my cupped hands under hers, she opened her hand and two tablets dropped in to my hands.

CHAPTER 314

I quickly swallowed the tablets taking a drink from the glass of orange juice to help get rid of the after taste of the tablets. I sat down at the table next to Edward and my soon to be siblings as mum placed a full plate of food in front of both Edward and myself.

"Good morning my family" carlisle called out to the everyone at the table sitting down at the head. Esme walked over to him, they shared a chaste kiss and esme sat down to eat her breakfast.

"I have arranged the jet to depart at 12, so if you want to be a part of the wedding you will have to be at the airport at latest 11:30" dad informed us

"Thank you dad, for arranging that for us" Edward told him

CHAPTER 315

"Dad do you think I will be able to fly with the cast on" I asked him

"Yes I am absolutely sure you can fly with it otherwise I would have brought a motor home for all of us to travel to las vegas" dad explained

'Thank you so much carlisle" I told him

"Yes thank you dad, Alice and Jasper where did you put all of the wedding outfits" Edward asked them both

"We put them all in one of the unused bedrooms" Alice enlightened me

"Thank you both for staying back to pay for them while everyone else raced to the hospital" I told them

"You are welcome, Bella" Alice and Jasper said together.

CHAPTER 316

The hours passed quickly, bags packed, outfits ready in the car as it was on its way to the airport. It stopped at the foot of a red carpet that led to the stairs that lifted in to the air to meet the open plane door.

"Baby welcome to 'emerald wings'" Edward said as we started to walk up the stairs

"What about our bags? It's named perfectly" I told him.

"The ground staff will look after the bags" he informed me as he pushed me gently holding my hand out in front of his body so that I would enter the plane first

CHAPTER 317

The plane was exquisite, white plush chairs, white walls with dark green carpet and decals all over the plane.

"Hi, Edward; would you like to visit the back bedroom with me" a soft, childlike, feminine voice asked Edward

"Hi Pippa, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Bella" Edward said claiming me as his.

"Hi Pippa, Bella Cullen; I don't appreciate you propositioning my husband on his own plane" I told her pulling Edward away from that skank. I sat down farthest seats away from the door where Pippa was standing

"Oh Pippa" I called to her

"Yes Mrs Cullen" she asked looking Edward up and down most likely removing his clothes in her mind.

"Stay the fuck away from Edward and myself, if you are unable to do that leave the plane now" I told her and to my utter shock she turned and walked out of the plane.

CHAPTER 318

"Well that was unexpected" I told Edward

"Bella, I have never ever, any time with Pippa in the back bedroom of this plane or any other bedroom" he told me with his eyes never leaving mine.

"I believe you Edward, I do" I told him.

"I'm here the party can start now" Emmett called out as he walked on to the plane "Hey where is Pippa" he asked as he looked around the plane for her

"Bella gave her a choice to stay away from me or leave the plane, Pippa choose to leave" Edward told his brother.

"Good I never liked how she fawned over you Edward" Rose said over hearing the whole conversation

CHAPTER 319

Mum was the last to enter the plane the story was retold by Emmett getting wilder with each retelling.

"Carlisle do we need to get another air steward or do you think we will be ok flying without her" mum asked dad

"I think we will be fine, with out Pippa" dad told her then three men walked on to the plane the two in pilot uniforms shook everyone's hands including mine.

"We will be flying nonstop to Las Vegas it should take seven Hours flying time" the captain told us all before he made his way in to the cockpit


	249. Chapter 320-327 EPOV

CHAPTER 320 EPOV

I could not believe Bella, she didn't throw a tantrum over what Pippa said to me she just claimed me as hers and the fact that she left the plane after the ultimatum was very interesting. Every time I flew this plane alone or with family or work colleagues she would be all over me dropping hints of the back bedroom, they were becoming more erotic in tone. I couldn't fire her as she did a excellent job at air hosting I couldn't fault her work just her actions during the breaks. So as much as I wanted to fire her, she did a good job which made me a lot of money so I let her actions slide every time.

CHAPTER 321

The flight went well we had a five star lunch about thirty minutes in to the flight and then I made my seat lie flat and pulled Bella in to my arms.

"Thank you baby for getting rid of her, I was unable as she got me lots of deals to improve my company. Lots of investors would make deals with me only while flying around the country I now realise that they choose the plane so they had access to Pippa." I told her quietly

"You are welcome Edward" my girl told me kissing my lips

"I love you so much Bella, thank you for making my life better" I told her

"I love you Edward, you brought colour into my grey world" she told me

CHAPTER 322

We were just talking quietly when the male steward was standing a respectful distance from us but close enough to get my attention.

"Yes Luke."

"Sir, would either of you like a snack or a drink" Luke asked us.

"I could eat something, Edward" Bella told me.

"What are our options, Luke" I asked him.

"There is chocolate cake, white chocolate mousse and fruit" Luke offered us.

"Oouu chocolate cake and the fruit and two Cokes, please, Luke" Bella told him.

"Yes Ma'am" luke said as he turn to go get the food that Bella requested. I slowly moved the chair so we were in a more upright opposition

CHAPTER 323

I flicked the table from its resting position just as luke walked up to us carrying the food and drinks that bella had asked for. I saw the cake "Oh Luke two glasses of full milk" I told him as he place the food on the table.

"Thank you Luke, it looks amazing" Bella said as she picked up one of the strawberries and held it out for me to take a bite from it. i took a big bite only leaving the green top which bella was holding. My mouth fell on to hers so I could share my spoils with her.

CHAPTER 324

After we finished the shared mouthful Bella giggles and I laughed loudly along with her. This time I got a forkful of the cake I put it in her mouth then followed the fork with my mouth we shared the cake the same way only stopping to take a drink of the milk that Luke had left without disturbing our meal. That man was going to get a huge raise later.

When everything was finish I moved the plates to the other side of the aisle. I moved the chair back to the laying down position. We just cuddled together until Bella spoke up.

"Edward can we watch a movie" Bella asked looking hopeful

CHAPTER 325

"Of course we can, baby" I said to her as I pulled out the remote and gave it to bella to choose the movie

"Look, Edward a movie about us" she squealed which got my attention fully. I looked at the movie that she had picked 'Aladdin'

"Yes, baby that is our story I hope our story has the same happy ending that theirs has" I told her kissing her mouth quickly so she didn't miss any of the movie

I sung along with Aladdin when he sung the 'show you the world' song. Because I couldn't wait to show Bella a world that she had never known and only recently got a taste of.

CHAPTER 326

"Wow Edward you sung that word for word, how?" Bella asked me

"Um it was Alice's favourite movie growing up and when the movie wasn't on that song was played over and over" I informed her " I bet that even Emmett could sing it off by heart, here watch this" I told her

"Hay Emmett"

"Yes Edward"

"I can open your eyes" I sung in perfect tone

"Take you wonder by wonder" Emmett responded in the same. "Fuck Edward now that song is stuck in my head. What did I do to deserve that?" He asked me

"See baby" I told her as she was laughing exoterically

CHAPTER 327

We finished watching the rest of the movie just as the credits finished rolling Bella's head fell heavy on to my chest.

"Dad" I called to him softly and he came over to sit on the chair arm next to my chair.

"Should she be sleeping this much, she just got nine hours last night" I informed him.

"She is recovering Edward she needs as much sleep as she can get, so yes it's good that she is sleeping alot. When she wakes give her these tablets please" he told me placing the tablets with in arm's reach but not where they could be knocked and lost.


	250. Chapter 328-332

CHAPTER 328

It was about thirty minutes from when the flight was due to land, I softly woke Bella. When her chocolate eyes opened to look in to mine.

"Did you have a good nap" I asked her caressing her cheek with my thumb

"Yeah, I did Edward"

"How are you feeling, baby?" I questioned her

"The pain is starting up again." She told me

"Ok baby, I have your tablets" I informed her as I reached over to pick up the tablets to hand over to Bella, I reached for the glass of water that dad must have got Luke to leave for her taking the tablets.

CHAPTER 329

'Please take your seats for the landing' the captain's voice came over the speaker system. I lifted Bella so that she was sitting in her own seat. The wheels touched so gently to the ground that I didn't even feel the telltale bump of the wheels on the ground.

As Bella was collecting everything she wanted to take off the plane I walked over to my brothers and dad who were all standing by the door.

"What notes do you all have" I asked them and they pulled their wallets out and retrieved the notes that they had in their wallets. "Thank you for that" I told them taking the money quickly to see the amount that I was given. I had a two thousand dollars I gave them back half of it. I made my way to where Luke was organising the plane for the next flight

CHAPTER 330

"Luke" I spoke up to get his attention

"Yes sir, how can I help you" he asked putting down the things that he was holding to give me his full awareness.

"I would like to thank you for not disturbing Bella and myself when we were eating, I have never had that happen before on this plane. As Pippa would always interrupt for some reason. Please take this as a tip or a bonus" I told him handing over the thousand dollars

"Wow, thank you so much sir" Luke told me

"Did you find it hard to do everything by yourself during the fight" I asked him

"Honestly sir?" he responded

"Yes please be honest" I told him.

CHAPTER 331

"The flight was so peaceful for me as this is the first flight that I haven't heard about the size of the men on this plane, cock's and how good they were at giving her head. Oh and how you would bend to her will and sleep with her on the next flight" Luke informed me before continuing "and sir im straight so I got no enjoyment from the tales she told me"

"You're straight, why are you dressed like that" I asked referring to the very flamboyant accessories that he was wearing

"Sir I get bigger tips when I work on commercial flights when I'm dressed like this." He explained to me.

CHAPTER 332

"Ok well if you would like you can come have a full time job with me, if the plane is not needed you will be working with the catering company that I own." I enlightened him

"Oh thank you so much sir"

"I will cover moving costs and set you up in one of my apartments that is empty right now." I told him

"Thank you sir, how am I ever going to repay you" he asked

"Just do your jobs to the best of your ability and that will be enough repayment" I told him

We ended our conversation as the rest of the family made their way to the door which Luke was about to open so that we could all exit the plane


	251. Chapter 333-337

CHAPTER 333

We left the plane and all piled in to the limo that was waiting for us. It drove up and down the strip a few times before it pulled in to the valet service of the Willow Hotel and Resort. I held my hand out for Bella to take so she had assistances out of the limo and more of a reason was because I was missing her touch.

We walked hand in hand, in to the lavish main foyer of the hotel. I walked up to the reception desk with dad came with me as he was the one to book the hotel for the family.

CHAPTER 334

"Hello, Sirs welcome to the Willow how can I be of service." The woman behind the desk asked us with a slight snotty attitude as we were both dressed in old jeans and t-shirts.

Which was not the attire that normally frequents this hotel as it wasn't just a five star hotel but the only six star hotel on the Las Vegas strip. Looking around there were only men and women dressed in suits and business dresses.

"I have the wedding suite and three other executive suites booked under the name of Cullen" dad told her as he handed over his silver credit card, when the receptionist saw the card her whole attitude changed as did her posture. I would always be fascinated with the change of people's attitudes when my families worth was realised.

CHAPTER 335

"Oh, Mr Cullen, thank you for choosing the willow for your stay in Las Vegas, I will just run your card and get your room keys" she said fluttering her eyes at both of us which would get her nowhere with us. We were happily married or very soon to be.

"Here are your cards. This set is for the wedding suite and these six are for the exec suites they are all the same" she told us handing the cards over to us as she mentioned the rooms in order.

We walked away from the desk as dad handed me the two keys that opened the door to the wedding suite. He then handed the cards to the other rooms out to both Emmett and Jasper who thanked him.

CHAPTER 336

Dad directed the porter to which bags went in which room.

"Edward can we go to the casino, I have always wanted to play the game the one with the big wheel and the black and red choices" my girl asked with a mixture of hope and excitement saturating her voice

"Sure we can" I told her and took her hand and led us to the entry of the casino Bella hesitated as soon as she stepped in to the casino

"What's wrong baby" asked her pulling her to the side of the door way so we went in the way of the traffic entering and leaving the casino.

CHAPTER 337

"The lights and sounds Edward, they are explosive" she told me looking around like a frighten kitten wanting to be brave but not knowing how to react to new stimuli.

"It's ok baby. Yes they can be, do you still want to do this, we can always play roulette from our room" I informed her.

"No I think I will be ok it was just a huge overload to all of senses and if we did play in our room wouldn't we miss out on this atmosphere that can only be experienced while in the casino. I think I'm ready to proceed, now" she told me.

"Ok beautiful remember if you need a break just use our excape word" I said to her and she looked confused "The word squirrel, baby"

"Oh yes, I remember now" she answered as she took my hand with a deep breath and walked further in to the casino.


	252. 338-343

CHAPTER 338

I walked her over to the five dollar roulette table after we went to the cashier to get a thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills. After arriving at the table I gave the table host half of the money and she gave me the correct amount back in five dollar tokens. I pocketed most of them before handing ten over to bella.

"Black or red" she questioned me

"Red, baby" I answered her helping her put a token on the correct spot on the table. The ball was released by the table host and the ball bounced around and landed on the spot marked with fourteen

"Fourteen red" the host called out and put another five dollar token next to our token. The game continued we won more than we lost. I was loving Bella untamed reactions to the wins and loses.

CHAPTER 339

I picked up the tokens off the table and pulled on Bella's hand so she would get off the chair in front of the table

"Why Edward, we are winning" Bella whined excitedly

"Baby we have been here for, four hours we need to move and stretch out." I informed her

"Four hours really that long" she questioned this time accepting my gentle tug.

"Yes baby, let's go up to our room and get some food" I told her leading her the lifts. We walked to our room after arriving on our floor, I was hungry and didn't know why Bella wasn't but then it hit me that she was used to being hungry so it was probably not something that she worried about.

CHAPTER 340

"Baby do you care what I order for us to eat" I called out to her as she had gone exploring the room, which was massive room.

"No, Angel what ever you get will be perfect" her voice floated towards me so I picked up the room service menu you to look over the choices. I picked up the phone to dial the room service number

"Room service how can I help you"

"Can I get a bowl of wedges and beef nachos; with two cokes to the wedding suite, please" I told the room service person.

"Yes Sir, it will be up within fifteen minutes, Sir" the room service person told me before I hung up the phone and went on a mission to find my girl.

CHAPTER 341

I found her in the bathroom sitting in the empty jacuzzi spa bath. I rested my shoulder on the door frame crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't you need water to have fun in that bath" I asked her with a soft laugh.

"Nope, I only need one thing to make this bath fun"

"Oh yeah, what is that baby"

"you, only you" she answered me. I didn't hesitate I strolled over and tried to sit down on the opposite side of the bath but was restricted by my full pockets, I stepped into the bath and began to empty them dropping all the tokens that we had acquired during our time in the casino.

CHAPTER 342

"Wow Edward, how much did we win" she asked running her hands through the thick layer of tokens on the bottom of the bath around her.

"I'm not exactly sure but I would hedge a guess of close to two thousand dollars maybe more" I told her now sitting on some of the tokens

"And how much did we start with" she questioned

"Only five hundred" I told her I sat there thinking for a few minutes thinking over my past times at a casino "you want to know something about my past times at a casino"

"Sure you can tell me anything" she answered looking in to my eyes

CHAPTER 343

"This is the first time I have walked off the casino floor in the black" I stopped as Bella's nose scrunched up with a confused look on her face "What did you not understand" I asked kindly.

"What does in the black mean" she questioned me

"Oh, that means that I walked away with more money than what I walked in with." I explained to her

"So this is really the first time you have been in the black at the end of your time on the floor" she asked looking like she was hoping to get the jargon correct.

"Yes baby, you are my lucky charm, I am never going to a casino without you by my side" I told her as the doorbell rang out over the room.


	253. Chapter 344-348

CHAPTER 344

"Come on baby, food time," I told her as I stood and stepped out of the bath. I paused and held out my hand for her to take, which she did.

"What about the tokens Edward?" she asked, looking back at the bath.

"They will be ok in the bath for a while. When we've finished our meal we can go get the tokens cashed in for money," I told her as the doorbell rang a second time. I quickly returned to the bath and picked up two of the tokens to give the room service attendant a tip.

I walked to the door and opened it to let the attendant in.

"Where would you like the food, sir?" he asked me.

"On the balcony," I told him. Once he had placed down the tray, I gave him the tip and shut the door behind him as he left.

CHAPTER 345

I took hold of Bella's hand and laced our fingers together as we walked to the table that now had our food sitting on it ready for us to eat. I pulled the chair for Bella to sit in, and went to sit opposite her.

"Wnjoy baby," I told her and we ate and watched people walk up and down the strip.

"Edward, when are we getting married?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Bella, whenever you want to," I told her, letting her choose.

"What about tomorrow night, since it's getting late in the day today for a wedding to happen even if it is a short one," she suggested.

"That sounds perfect, baby."

CHAPTER 346

"Beautiful, would you like to go for a walk on the strip?" I asked her as she ate the last wedge.

"Yeah, let's find out where everyone is," she said happily. I made a few calls to my family to discover the info that Bella had asked for.

"You won't believe where they all are," I told her with a soft laugh.

"At the casino?" she guessed.

"Yep and losing money, apparently," I informed her. "Do you have a bag that might fit all the tokens in?" I asked, looking in the direction of the bathroom.

"I think I do," she said as she got up from the table. While she was finding the bag I put our dirty dishes in the hallway.

CHAPTER 347

We walked straight to the cashier to cash in our tokens. I handed over the backpack to the cashier. It was a few minutes wait as she counted out the tokens.

"That is two thousand, three hundred and five dollars, sir. How would you like it; check or cash?" she asked.

"Cash please," I answered her, and she handed the notes to me. I counted out five hundred and gave it to Bella.

"Here baby, for you to spend however you like, but not here out on the strip," I told her.

CHAPTER 348

"Thank you Edward, but can we do some more roulette? I had so much fun last time," she asked excitedly.

"The casino it open twenty-four hours baby, so when we come back after our walk we can play again," I told her as we slowly meandered through the tables, trying to find our family. We found Emmett at the Hold'em poker table, and waited for him to finish the round.

We next found Jasper and Dad at the blackjack table. We located the girls at the slot machines. We all left the casino to walk up the strip to see the other sights of Las Vegas. It was when we all walked past a tattoo shop when Emmett got excited and began to herd us all into it


	254. 349-352

CHAPTER 349 BPOV

"What are we doing in here Emmett?" I asked.

"Well little sister, I've always wanted a tattoo, but never had the time to get one. Now I have the time and we're standing inside a tattoo shop."

"So what are you going to get?" I looked around at all the tattoos displayed on the walls. One design in particular caught my attention so much that I had to have a closer look at it. I felt a body come to stand flush with mine.

"What are your thoughts on tattoos?" I asked Edward, looking over my shoulder to meet his eyes and give him an awkward kiss.

"On you baby? The correct one will be sexy as fuck," he told me with another kiss.

CHAPTER 350

"Which one were you thinking of getting and where?" he asked me, I pointed towards the intricate peacock with blue and green tail feathers.

"That one. The head would sit a few inches under my breast, with the tail wrapping around my thigh," I informed him and he let out a very loud, unadulterated groan. "Do you like that idea?" I asked him with a joyful laugh.

"Can't you feel how much I like that idea?" he asked, pressing his hips more firmly against my ass so I could feel his thick cock.

"That wasn't there before," I told him.

"Just the thought of the tattoo was a huge turn on. I can't wait to see it on you," he told me as we walked to the desk to organise the tattoo.

CHAPTER 351

"What are you going to get, Emmett?" I asked him.

"I'm going to get a tribal arm band. Are you getting one little sister?" he answered my question and asked one of his own.

"Yep. I'm getting a peacock from here to here," I told him, pointing to where the head and tail would be.

"That'll be very hot," Emmett said as he was taken back to the booth to get his tattoo. I was led back to another booth that was more private, as I'd be wearing fewer clothes to get the tattoo in the wanted location. Edward walked in the room to hold my hand and help keep me distracted while the work was being done.

CHAPTER 352

It was an unknown amount of hours before the guy tattooing me called done. He left the room to give us privacy. I don't really know why, but I assumed that he and Edward had been talking quietly over my back.

Edward helped me off the bed once I had my underwear back on; he gently pushed me into the closed door and began to attack my mouth and neck with his lips and tongue. I tried to meet his enthusiasm but was coming up short.

"Edward, stop." With that word stop he pulled himself off my body and stepped back, his eyes never leaving mine. He was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath.


	255. 353-357

CHAPTER 353

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly looking me over to see if he could see any marks on my body.

"No. You didn't hurt me, but there's someone knocking on the door and we have a room for our use just down the street. I don't want to lose my virginity in a tattoo studio."

"I would never force you that far," he told me firmly.

"I know you would never force me to do something that I wasn't ready for, and you proved that by stopping immediately, as I told you stop." I closed the distance between us in a few steps and cupped his face with one hand. "I love you Edward, thank you for stopping when I asked you to."

"You're welcome baby. I love you so much. Thank you for stopping me from going too far," he told me as the knocking became more frantic. I walked over to the door and opened it, laughing at what was on the other side.

CHAPTER 354

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice had their heads in between the door frame, all trying to look in the room. I turned as they entered the room so they could see the full tattoo, except for the part that was covered by my underwear.

"That is gorgeous Bella, and explains why Edward is struggling for breath. Did you do the bow chicka bow wow in here?" Emmett asked, laughing hard.

"In a tattoo studio? Emmett, you and Rose might be that easy but I'm not," I told him, wrapping my arm around his waist to soothe the burn I had just given him.

"You fit perfectly in this family, Bella," he told me, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

CHAPTER 355

"Emmett, can you get Mum and Dad? I'd love to show them my tattoo," I asked him, and he ran from the room to do my bidding.

"Oh Bella, it's stunning," Mum told me, still inspecting it.

"That fits your body nicely baby girl," Dad told me.

"Sorry for interrupting this family meeting, but I need to finish the tattoo's aftercare," the artist told everyone, who all left the room except for Edward and myself.

Edward helped me back on the bed and goo was rubbed into the tattoo.

"Bella you'll have to go without underwear for the next two hours, and nothing tight on your skin for the next four," The artist told me.

CHAPTER 356

"Okay, I think back to the hotel to get a dress and change," I told Edward.

"Sure baby," he responded with a kiss to my temple.

"Okay Bella, you're good to go. Straight to your hotel and into a dress," the artist told us.

We left the studio at a slow walk, as I felt the flare of pain from both the tattoo and arm.

"Dad?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Do you have any painkillers on you, please?" I asked Carlisle.

"I sure do," he told me as he handed me two tablets while Mum offered me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Dad."

CHAPTER 357

When we made it to the hotel Edward directed me to a dress shop. I didn't really care what the dress looked like, just that it wasn't pants.

"Here, baby," Edward called to me holding out a dark blue, soft summer dress.

"Thank you Edward," I told him, while quickly and discretely checking the size as I wanted to get a size bigger so it would hang more. "It's perfect," I said to him as we went to charge it to the room.

I saw Edward yawn so I bid everyone good night and took Edward's hand to lead him to our room. When we got inside both of us left a trail of clothes as we made our way to the bed.

A/N only 6 more posts


	256. Chapter 358-359

CHAPTER 358

It was late morning when I woke. I turned my head and the bedside clock told me that it was 11am.

"Edward," I called and started to poke him softly so that he would wake up.

"Yeah baby," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's time to get up."

"It's our wedding day, can't we sleep in?" he questioned, gradually waking up.

"Okay, so if we sleep in, what time do you want to get up?"

"We need to be up at eleven, as we all have an appointment at eleven thirty," he told me groggily.

"Edward, the time is ten past eleven."

"Fuck," he said, springing out of bed and running around the room trying to get dressed.

CHAPTER 359

"Edward, stop." He did as I knew he would, and looked at me. "What is with the rushing around and putting on two pants and four socks?" I asked. He stared at me, confused at my choice of words, so I waved my hand to encourage him to look down at himself. He then saw that he was, in fact, wearing black jeans with shorts over top. He also had a pair of blue socks and another pair of red socks on his feet.

"Oh shit, I don't know what's got into me, but I can't wait to marry you, please don't doubt that," he said as he took off the extra clothes.

I walked over to him, cupped his face in both hands and pulled his face closer to mine.

"I know Edward, I love you and can't wait to marry you," I told him, "but what has you in this state?"


	257. Chapter 360-369 EPOV

CHAPTER 360 EPOV

I didn't know what I was panicking about. I just needed to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Um, I arranged a surprise for you at twelve. You're to be pampered with a hair cut, massage and your nails done," I told her, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck, as I didn't know how Bella would react to the gift. She had never been negative about any gifts she had been given before, but she also never had her hand out expecting free things every few minutes like my ex's did.

"Thank you Edward. Let's take our time and go enjoy the time together," she told me, not hurrying to get dressed.

CHAPTER 361

I got dressed correctly this time. After I picked up my wallet and room key I tossed on a short-sleeved button up shirt over my dark blue t-shirt. Bella was dressed in the summer dress that I'd picked out for her. Maybe it would make Alice stop double checking all of my clothing purchases.

I held out my hand for my wife-to-be and when she took it I pulled it up so I could kiss the back of her hand.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, Edward."

When we got to the ground floor all hell broke loose.

CHAPTER 362

Just as we got out of the lift we were greeted with both Renee and Tanya, who was wearing a very short poofy wedding dress. Renee had a smooth, short white dress.

Did they think I was going to marry them?

"Hello Edward, we finally found you. It's time for you and Tanya to get married," Renee told me. I took Bella's hand to both give and receive strength.

"Why are you not in jail Renee, Tanya?" I asked them.

"My new husband is a very good lawyer," Renee informed us as we were joined by the rest of the family.

CHAPTER 363

"Is this husband seven or eight, Renee?" Bella asked her.

"Stupid girl, he's my tenth," she announced proudly.

"You're not very loyal are you, Renee?" Jasper spoke up.

"Why would I be? They're only good for what they can give me. I've never loved any of them, not even Charlie," Renee proclaimed. I felt Bella flinch when the name Charlie was spoken. I turned so I could murmur into Bella's ear.

"Who is he, baby?"

"My father," she answered in the same volume.

"How is Charlie, mother?" Bella asked a normal volume so that everyone in our small group could hear her question.

"Ha! That's a good question."

CHAPTER 364

"The stupid man is dying. Once he realised that I wasn't going to come back to him he began to drink. Husband two, who was my first lawyer, wrote up the ironclad contract so that Charlie had to pay me four thousand dollars every two weeks for taking you off his hands. The drink is causing him to have kidney problems." Renee's voice sparked with laugher.

"Oh my god, why do you find joy in that?" Esme asked.

"Because it's funny," Renee told her, laughing more.

"You're an atrocious person," Alice said.

"No I'm not. I'm just good at picking the correct man to marry at the correct time... Which I'm now teaching Tanya to do." Renee informed us before she placed a kiss on Tanya's temple.

CHAPTER 365

"Edward, can we just get married now? I want to go see my dad," Bella asked me.

"Yes, let's get out of here."

"You are not going anywhere, Edward, unless it's to marry Tanya," Renee said, pulling out a switchblade knife. What the hell is with these women and their access to weapons!?

"Ma'am please put the knife on the floor and step back from it." A male voice spoke up.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Renee asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"It could be because you always have a weapon around my brother," Rosalie stated plainly.

CHAPTER 366

"If I didn't have a weapon he would just walk away, and he's perfect for Tanya's first husband," Renee explained, not fighting this time. She put the knife down and stepped backward into the hands of the police. They handcuffed her and took her away.

Tanya launched forward, grabbing the knife from the floor and ran towards Bella, who defended herself. The cop who had been interviewing witnesses for Renee's actions disarmed Tanya and put her in handcuffs while calling for backup.

Once backup had arrived the cops talked to each other and the new cop took Tanya away.

CHAPTER 367

"Ma'am did she hurt you?" the police officer asked Bella, who was whimpering in my arms. I turned her so that she was facing the officer.

"She just got the cast," she told the officer as Dad walked over to us and held out his hand for Bella to place her arm into so he could examine it.

"It will be ok baby girl. I'll patch it up later," Dad said, touching the gash on the cast. Damn, that knife must have been sharp.

"I think this is enough stalling. The girls need to go to Edward and Bella's room and the boys to mine, to get dressed for the wedding," Mum told us all.

CHAPTER 368

I gave Bella a long, passionate kiss before we all entered the lift. I stood at the back of it with my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin was resting on her shoulder.

"Baby, remember I'm just a phone call away, but I'd like to respect the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding," I told her quietly.

"I agree Edward. Make sure to find some time to get some protection for us," she whispered to me.

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked, needing to know if she was ready for that step.

"Yes, Edward. I'm ready."

CHAPTER 369

At the floor of Mum and Dad's room I stood so that the doors wouldn't shut. I kissed Bella chastely.

"I'll see you at the altar, beautiful."

"I'll be there in white," she told me with a laugh. I took a step back so the doors would shut. The men of my family all entered the room and got dressed in our tuxedos and bowties. We sat down to await the time that Mum would call us to let us know when to head to the chapel to wait for my bride to join me.

I spoke quietly to Emmett to see if he had any protection. As he didn't, I quickly ran down to the hotel pharmacy to get some.

It wasn't long before we got the call and we all walked down to the chapel. I stood at the altar and both Emmett and Jasper stood at my side. After a quick rock, paper, scissors game, Emmett got to stand in the middle. Dad was waiting at the start of the aisle.

A/N

this is a start for my new story that I'm writing now

Edward was standing in the doorway holding a knife dripping with blood. The body of his victim was laying dead in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"This is over" Edward told Jacob before he sank the blade in to the left side of Jacob's back ending the vicious fight.


	258. Chapter 258

CHAPTER 370 BPOV

My arm was hurting from Tanya's attack. When we got to my room Esme handed me two painkillers.

"Thank you mum," I told her with a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome, princess. Now sit down and rest while we get dressed. Then we'll all help you," mum told me, handing me a glass of apple juice.

I sat down and enjoyed the show of them all getting dressed. Hair and makeup was done while they were in their underwear. It was a bit of a shock at first but I quickly got used to it. No one was pointing out flaws on the other's bodies, they just acted as if they were dressed.

I was a bit self conscious as I knew when it was my turn that I would be getting my hair and makeup done in the same state. I just hoped that they wouldn't find the same flaws that Renee found.

CHAPTER 371

I stood there in my white lace virginal corset, garter belt and boyshorts. I could see the scars that Renee had made sure to point out every time that she saw them. I used my hands to try to cover the scars, but I must have failed.

"Bella, princess, why are you trying to hide those scars from us?" she asked, cupping my face with one hand.

"Every time Renee saw them she would tell me that I should prepare for the guy to leave me as they were ugly and I wasn't pretty enough to keep a man unless I did whatever he asked, even if I didn't want to, and he had to be at least twenty years older than me." I explained to her.

CHAPTER 372

"Oh, princess you poor, poor thing. That will never happen. Edward fell in love with your heart, mind and soul. He will never make fun of your past, he is has too much love in his heart for you to ever cause you intentional pain." Esme told me firmly.

"Thank you mum."

"Let's get you dressed and ready to marry Edward," she told me as they helped me step into the dress. They tied it so it wouldn't fall off me, but was loose enough that it didn't hurt my new tattoo.

CHAPTER 373

After Mum made a phone call we left the room which I would return to as a married woman. We made our way to the chapel. Mum ducked her head through a doorway.

"Okay, it's time. Off you go Rose and Alice." Mum told them, and they walked through the door as Dad came out.

"Oh baby girl, my son won't know what happened to him. He'll think he died and went to heaven. You are an angel incarnate." Dad told me with a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said as he pulled open the door.

CHAPTER 374

I kept my eyes to the floor as Dad led me down the aisle. He placed my hand into Edwards and stepped back.

I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's, the sweep taking in his shiny black shoes, the crisp black pants, sharp white shirt under a black jacket, a sexy as fuck bow tie which I couldn't wait to untie and use to pull Edwards mouth to mine. When my eyes finally made it to his, I lost my breath when I saw the unadulterated, barely controlled love and want in them. They roamed my body from head to toes and back again.

CHAPTER 375

The officient spoke up.

"Edward please repeat after me, I Edward take you Bella to be my wife, and as your husband will be your partner in life, and consider you my one true love. I promise to love, honour and protect you, today, tomorrow and forever."

He repeated the words to be, holding my hands. When he was done speaking he took off my engagement ring to place my wedding ring behind it, then he returned the engagement ring to its rightful place.

CHAPTER 376

"Bella please repeat after me, I Bella take you Edward to be my husband, and as your wife will be your partner in life, and consider you my one true love. I promise to love, honour and protect you, today, tomorrow and forever."

I repeated the words perfectly as I placed his ring on the fourth finger on his left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the officiate told us and Edward didn't hesitate. He kissed me deeply, and when he broke the kiss, we were surrounded by our family congratulating us.

CHAPTER 377

We all left the chapel, and walked into one of the nearby restaurants. Edward pulled out the chair for me to sit, and as he was pushing it closer to the table he gave me a long kiss on my neck.

"I love you Bella," he said, and I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward."

We all ordered food.

"So, what are your plans now?" Jasper asked.

"I would like to go and check on my dad to see if what Renee says is true," I told the table.

"Where does he live?" Mum asked.

"In a small town west of Seattle," I informed them.

CHAPTER 378

"Can you arrange the plane to leave in two days? I'd like to spend more time exploring the city of lights," I told them all.

"Yes, I can do that," Carlisle answered.

"Dad, make sure Luke is on that flight, and we don't need a second flight attendant," Edward told him.

"Will do, son."

As we were finishing dessert there was a commotion in the hotel's foyer. Dad paid for the meal and then joined us at the window to see what was happening.

There was a man in the middle of a group holding a gun, ranting.

CHAPTER 379

"Does anyone have anything that they need from their room for the few hours?" Dad asked. Everyone said no, so Dad moved from the window and left us.

A few minutes later Dad came back.

"Follow me," he told us, and we did so. We walked out the back door and down the service corridor and came out to the main street, where we found a table that overlooked the hotel that we were straying in. The drama was over three hours later when the police left the building.

The whole time we were waiting I was sitting on Edward's lap and we were playing with each other's fingers, talking quietly about our hopes and plans for the future.


	259. 380-385 EPOV

CHAPTER 380 EPOV

I couldn't believe the luck we were having with Bella's family and other random people. But I would go through it over and over if I got Bella in my life.

When the hotel was clear of the police and news reporters I lifted Bella off my lap so she was standing. I took her hand and lead her into the hotel and up to our room. Once in the room, I plugged my iphone into the dock, and after selecting a song playlist I walked back to Bella.

"Hi baby."

"Edward, before we get to into this enough that we don't want to stop, did you get the condoms?" she asked and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a short ribbon of condoms.

CHAPTER 381

"Let's get you out of this stunning dress," I told her as I turned her around so I could unzip her. I pulled the zip down until it stopped. "How do we get this off, baby?" I questioned her.

"I need to step out of it," she informed me. I started to rub her shoulders, securing the dress between my thumb and the side of my hand, and started to slide the dress down her body. When it was on the ground her hand came back to rest on my head so that she could balance as she stepped out of it.

She turned slowly to face me and I started to unhook the tiny hooks on the corset one by excruciating one. I fell to my knees.

"Oh baby you are so gorgeous, dazzling, alluring... I could go on," I told her, which made her laugh and open the corset. My cock twitched. I had no idea when it had got hard, but it was.

CHAPTER 382

I stood and took off my clothes and stood in front of my wife naked as the day I was born. My girl removed the rest of her clothes. We just stood looking at each other, I needed to touch her.

I took the last steps and pulled her into my arms. I moved so that she was cradled in them. I walked us both to the bed and laid her down in the middle of it.

"I'll be right back," I told her with a quick kiss. I made my way to the pile of clothes and fetched the condoms so that we wouldn't have to stop to find them. I pulled them apart so they were in their single sections, and placed them on the bedside table.

CHAPTER 383

I crawled onto the bed and positioned myself between her legs. I ran my hands up her legs, over her hips, along her waist, over her breasts then my hands made their way back down to her feet. She was moaning and writhing on the bed just from my touch. My fingers encircled her ankle as I lightly massaged the arch of her foot. I then placed kisses up her leg and moaned as the scent of her arousal hit me. I blew a breath across her apex, smiling as she let out a little mewl. I continued kissing along her stomach and up to her breasts, making sure to spend some time suckling her nipples, and then her neck. She was moaning so loud and I could feel her moving against me, looking for friction. She grabbed my face and I groaned as her sweet breath hit my throat, our tongues battling for dominance.

CHAPTER 384

"Fuck baby, you're dripping. Are you ready?" I asked, breaking the kiss. I pushed a finger into her try to stretch her so that she wouldn't be in too much pain when my thick cock took the place of my fingers. I slowly added two more fingers as I went back to kissing her. She mewled against my lips as my fingers probed her. She was more than ready and I was about to burst.

"Please," she moaned.

I quickly reached over and picked up a condom. Using my teeth, I carefully opened the packet. I pulled it out and sat back on my heels, taking my time to make sure that UI rolled the condom on correctly, as Bella was giving my this gift of trust that I'd do everything I could to protect her from the things she wasn't ready for, yet.

CHAPTER 385

I kissed her as I positioned the head of my cock at her entrance, then I slowly slid into her heat. Fuck, she felt good! I had to hold still, she was so hot and tight that I was afraid I was going to cum before we could enjoy the event.

"Baby, are you ready for me to start to move?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward, I love you. Make me yours."

As those words fell from her mouth I pulled back, just to slide into her again.

"Edward, faster please," Bella begged, so I did as asked and sped up my thrusts.

"I'm close baby, cum with me please," I begged and I felt her start to shudder, which set off my orgasm. After I regained my sight and breath, I held on to the end of the condom and pulled out of her, removing it and tying it as I rolled onto my back next to my wife, whose breathing was slowing. I put the used condom on the other bedside table to be thrown out later.


	260. 386 - 390

CHAPTER 386

I took hold of Bella's hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb.

"That was amazing baby, thank you," I told her. Bella rolled over to lay with her head on my chest.

"Yes it was, Edward. So when do you think we could head to Forks?" Bella asked.

"What about leaving tomorrow morning?"

"That sounds good. Thank you," she answered.

We both fell asleep in the position that we were in.

The next thing I knew was my phone was ringing from the pile of clothes. I slowly moved out from Bella, trying not to wake her.

CHAPTER 387

"Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Hi Edward, sorry to disturb you son; but the plane is due to leave in two hours," Dad informed me.

"Okay dad, we'll see you down in the foyer in a little while," I told him and then hung up. When I got back to the bedroom I disposed of the used condom and went to kneel at the bedside next to my wife. I ran my hand over her naked side to slowly begin to wake her.

"Good morning, baby. It's time to get up. The plane is scheduled to leave soon. You need to get ready for it and to meet your father." I told her, as her dramatic eyes opened and looked into mine.

CHAPTER 388

Bella arched in a sensual stretch before she rolled off the bed and into my arms.

"Careful baby, you don't want to hurt yourself," I told her with a laugh, and she laughed too.

"I'm safe with you Edward, I knew that you would keep me safe. You love me," she said.

"Yes beautiful, I do love you, today and forever more," I told her.

"To infinity and beyond, Edward," she answered as she got off my lap and walked over to her suitcase to get dressed.

"Baby, how do you feel?" I asked.

CHAPTER 389

"My arm hurts a little, I don't feel anything from the tattoo, and my pussy feels good, sore and well used. But there's no pain down there at all Edward," she told me as she pulled on sweatsuit pants and a t-shirt. I got dressed in jeans and a soft t-shirt.

When we were dressed I zipped up the suitcases and put them near the door, ready to go.

We had a good look around the room to see if we had forgotten anything, as we found nothing I kissed her quickly before opening the door. We both took our suitcase and left the room.

CHAPTER 390

When we arrived down at the foyer it was rush to get us all in the limo and onto the airplane ready to depart.

We got comfortable sharing a seat. I looked at Bella.

"Bella, do you want everyone to come with us to Forks or not? It's up to you, and no-one will feel hurt if you choose that it be just us." I informed her about her options.

"I think I'll feel safer if everyone came with us," she told me.

"It will happen that way, baby. That's a promise," I said to her, sealing the promise with a long, passionate kiss.


	261. 391-394

CHAPTER 391

It was two hours later when we touched down in the small airport of Port Angeles, which was only an hour away from Forks. It was the perfect for our destination.

When the plane landed we exited and got into the waiting SUV's for the drive to Forks. We finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. Once we'd got our rooms, we dropped off our bags and met back near the hotel wasn't like the ones that we'd normally stay at, but it was what had been available and we would happily take what was on offer, as the alternative was sleeping on the streets.

Yes, we were all rich, but we never looked down at those who had less money.

CHAPTER 392

"So how are we going to find Charlie in this one horse town?" Emmett asked us. Bella, Rosalie and Alice began to laugh loudly. They were facing the opposite direction to the rest of us, so we all turned to see what made them laugh, only to see a man on a horse trot by.

"Well that does it, it really is a one horse town," Jasper chuckled.

"To answer your question Emmett, I think the police station would be a good place to start," Mum told him.

So we made our way to the station, which we could see marked by two police cars parked outside, just a few doors away.

CHAPTER 393

Only Bella, Mum, Dad and I walked into the station. I held Bella's hand as we stood in front of the service desk.

"How can I help you both?" the officer asked us, not looking up from his computer screen.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and was wondering if you could tell me Charlie Swan's address, please?" she asked him, making his head jerk up at Charlie's name.

"Um, um, he lives 287 Willow Road." He told us with his mouth agape.

"Thank you, Officer," I told him and we walked back to the cars. I pulled out the local map, spreading it over the hood to find Willow Road.

CHAPTE 394

I found it and realised that the house was only a block away from our hotel. We decided that it would only be Bella, Mum, Dad and myself to go see Charlie for the first time. The others would explore the town.

When we arrived to the front of Charlie's house, I pulled Bella into a gentle hug. She turned to face me, looking into my eyes.

"Bella, no matter what happens when we are in the presence of your father, I will never not love you. I love you so much Bella. Remember the safe word," I told her.

"Squirrel, right?" she asked.

"Yep. Mum, Dad... if Bella needs to escape she'll say 'squirrel', and if it's said we are leaving without hesitation," I informed them both.

"We understand," Dad told us, and we began to walk up the yard to Charlie's house.


	262. 396-400 THE END

CHAPTER 395

Bella knocked on the door, then stood back and waited for Charlie to open up. A completely healthy looking man opened the door. He was tall with dark hair and a pornstyle moustache, he had Bella's eyes.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm your daughter, Isabella," Bella told him, and he took a comical second look at my wife.

"How do I know it's you?" he asked, and Mum and I went through all the things that linked Bella to Charlie. It took five minutes going over and over the facts before Charlie accepted that Bella was his daughter. It finally sunk in that Bella wanted to be a part of his life for most of hers.

CHAPTER 396

Charlie invited us into his house. It wasn't excessively furnished, but we could tell that he wasn't struggling for money.

Bella and Charlie started to talk about everything under the sun. When my phone began to ring, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jonathan.

"Excuse me Bella, Charlie. I have to take this call, will you be ok with mum and dad?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward, I will be," she told me. I kissed her quickly on the lips and nodded to both Mum and Dad who responded in kind.

CHAPTER 397

"Hello, John, how can I help you?" I asked him once I pushed the answer button.

"Edward, sorry to disturb you but I thought you'd want to know that since we last talked the Amber Peacock book has exploded in the market. It hit five million in sales," he informed me.

"Thank you for that news, I need to get back to what I was doing," I told him.

"Welcome, Sir," he told me. I hung up and walked inside to find a stalemate. Mum and Dad were standing on one side of the room, with Bella standing behind my parents. Charlie was on the other side holding a gun. Fuck, what is it with her family and guns?

CHAPTER 398

"What's going on here?" I asked the room, moving to stand next to my wife. I took her hand.

"I want all the money I ever gave the evil shrew," Charlie said, waving the gun around. It wasn't your normal every day handgun. No, this was a Remington bolt action rifle.

"The money I sent her would total one million, eight hundred seventy two thousand dollars exactly," he told us.

"If I give you two million dollars will that be enough for you?" I asked him.

"Yes, it will."

We had started to leave the house when the gun was aimed at Bella's head.

"She stays until I get my money," Charlie growled.

CHAPTER 399

"Okay, okay Charlie," I told him, dropping Bella's hand and calling for Dad to follow me as I would need his help to get the money out of the bank.

We went to the local bank and had to call the branch in New York city, who directed us to the Seattle branch who agreed to send the two million to us under an hour.

We went back to Charlie's house to wait for the money to arrive. It was only two hours later when there was a knock on the door. Charlie told me to go answer it. I did so and took the bag and shook the delivery man's hand before he turned to leave. I went in and gave the bag to Charlie, who looked through it.

CHAPTER 400

"Thank you Edward, you can all go now and never return to my town, as I will have a loaded gun next time," Charlie told us. We took the opportunity and left, quickly.

"Edward, can we go home now?" Bella asked as we walked to our hotel rooms to get the rest of our family and drive straight back to our plane.

When we were on the plane the questions began from those who weren't there.

"What happened, Edward?" Rose asked me.

"We just had to pay Bella's father two million dollars so he wouldn't kill Bella" I explained. I felt Bella start to fall and I picked her up bridal style and took her to the back bedroom where we fell asleep to the drone of the engines.

THE END... for now...

—

—-please don't forget to review—

I hope you enjoyed reading my story.


End file.
